Luar Morto
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-Slash-cont de Sob a influência da lua - A lua vai e vem em ciclos como a vida,quando o período bom se encerra,o Luar morto retorna. A alcatéia nem sempre é a mesma.
1. Os primeiros dias de um Homem

**LUAR MORTO.

* * *

**

_**A lua vai e vem em ciclos, assim é a vida, quando o período bom se encerra... o Luar morto retorna. A alcatéia nem sempre é a mesma. Harry Potter enfrenta os problemas da vida adulta. (SLASH)

* * *

**_

_( Mel sai correndo em círculos para desviar da maldições imperdoáveis lançadas pela multidão revoltada com sua ousadia em manter sua tendência terrorista de lançar no ar mais fics do que pode dar conta...)_

_**P**rimeiro devo dizer que se você leu "Sob a Influência da Lua" pode achar que isso é uma continução... sim e não, não é exatamente uma continuação, quem quiser pode ler, mas não é obrigatório, é que parti daquela fic para criar essa.(tudo que se passou lá eu explicarei aqui.) Só estou iniciando porque ela tá me atravancando...(é culpa dela o atrazo com MISS E BCWF!) e se eu não começar essa as outras não andam... bom, por isso, esperem atualizações de vez em nunca e capítulos curtos como a fic que deu origem a essa._

_Não é uma fic romanticazinha como SaIdL e vai ser mais explícita. Humpf... pode ter spoiler de HBP mas nem tenho certeza, com certeza não segue com a história. Ela é pós ODF , mas se passa logo após a formatura. Quando... ah lê a história!_

_**PS!** É uma fic SLASH! Quer dizer... pegue um cara, e outro cara, põe juntinho, trocando uns amassos, ISSU! Se a imagem te ofende, nem continue a ler, se pelo contrário... _

_Pode continuar que na fic eles vão fazer mais que se amassar._

**PS2!**O melhor de tudo é que vocês vão decidir como fica a história... dependendo dos pedidos de vocês... Harry acaba com alguém... comecem a pensar... quem vocês querem que fique com o Harry?

* * *

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-01**

**Os primeiros dias de um Homem.**

_**Hey! its alright… my life has never been a bed of roses...**__**This way's better for me…**_

_(Hey! Está tudo bem...Minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas... __Este é o melhor caminho para mim...)_

**A**briu os olhos entorpecido... seus olhos pinicavam... virou-se na cama e sentiu o vazio ao seu lado... espreguiçou-se lentamente, seu companheiro muitas vezes pulava da cama cedo no meio da semana.

Era desconfortável acordar sem o calor do corpo pequeno ao seu lado... estava acostumado a despertar com o leve ressoar do outro.

Reuniu coragem para enfiar os pés nos confortáveis chinelos e enfiar-se no roupão, que droga... sob os cobertores era sempre tão mais quentinho e confortável.

"Estou ficando acomodado."Pensou indignado consigo mesmo, não podia bancar o preguiçoso e esperar o café na cama.

Por mais que ele viesse sempre que se demorava a levantar. Não era correto ficar ali esperando...

Foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto após aquecer a água... encarou-se no espelho, era o mesmo, mesma cara prematuramente envelhecida. Mas não se incomodava com isso... ultimamente sentia-se bem, não tão cansado... sentia-se feliz.

Era feliz.

Balançou a cabeça contra sua própria cara abobada e resolveu descer, saindo pela porta lateral do banheiro, entrando no corredor, ignorando as portas abertas do quarto de hóspedes e do escritório (seu), sentiu um pouco de vergonha... o quarto estava impecável... seu escritório estava uma bagunça.

"Vou fingir que não estou olhando... porcaria... tenho que arrumar isso... vou fazer isso hoje."

Desceu as escadas sentindo o cheiro do café.

O café... sentiu por antecipação o sabor do café e do bolo de chocolate feito no dia anterior... não havia melhor jeito de começar o dia. Além é claro de começar lá na cama, ainda acompanhado, mas não tinha mais idade e fôlego para começar todos os dias assim.

Além do mais a rotina não era boa guia numa união.

Por mais que seu jovem parceiro gostasse de uma estabilidade em casa...

Falando nele... encostou-se no batente da porta da cozinha... Deuses... ele era lindo mesmo de manhã e estando desarrumado nas roupas grandes... mesmo quando ele mesmo as comprava... nunca se acostumava com roupas para seu tamanho... acabava por usar as suas... estava usando um velho pijama seu, todo remendado... pensativo e lindo.

Pensativo por natureza... ele era capaz de ficar muito tempo parado imerso em pensamentos... talvez poucas pessoas percebessem isso... estava sentado numa das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha... pés sobre a outra... não via seu rosto porque ele repousava a cabeça no encosto alto da cadeira e a coruja estava em seu ombro.

A coruja branca.

Se aproximou devagar, aproveitando que os chinelos lhe abafavam os passos.

Mas Edwiges piou e voou para seu ombro efusiva.

-Oi para você também Edwiges...- disse aborrecido passando o dedo na cabeça empenada.

-Vou preparar uma xícara de café quente para você.- Harry disse se levantando.

Remo John Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha... conhecia suficientemente SEU Harry, para perceber o tom desanimado em sua voz.

-Aconteceu algo? Harry?

-Não, nada.

"Mentiroso... mau mentiroso." Pensou sentando-se, seria perigoso confrontá-lo diretamente, Harry podia ser muito irritadiço quando estava aborrecido.

Então o rapaz sentou-se, passando a xícara quentinha de café espumante e um pedaço de bolo com calda extra de chocolate, "você é um chocolátra, meu lobo." A voz risonha lhe veio a cabeça.

Mas Harry não estava risonho agora... bebeu um gole do café e espetou o pedaço pequeno de bolo, Harry nunca comia demais... não quando estava aborrecido ou triste, ou nervoso... na verdade só Molly Weasley era capaz de empanturrar Harry Potter.

Esticou a mão e pegou o jornal.

-Então as corujas já passaram por aqui... deuses, eu dormi demais.- Era isso, alguma notícia, porque a face dele ficara mais tensa.

-Hum...- Harry limpou a garganta saindo do transe em que estava.- Rony e Mione mandaram um convite para o noivado.

-Até que enfim!- disse num sorriso.- Achei que esses dois estavam desistindo!

Harry deixou um leve sorriso ir e sumir muito rápido.

-É Mione aceitou agora que ambos são "adultos responsáveis."- falou imitando a amiga.

-Ronald Weasley responsável?- perguntou olhando Harry nos olhos.

Harry riu levemente.

-Ah, ele está mais sério... na medida do possível...- disse voltando a sorrir.

"Bom, pelo menos está sorrindo..."

-Hermione foi aceita no departamento de controle de criaturas mágicas... vai por o FALE pra funcionar...ou acha que vai.- Harry disse desviou o olhar para a janela.

Remo pousou a xícara, e encarou o jovem companheiro, Harry parecera um tanto nostálgico e amargo ao dizer aquilo... antes que pudesse falar algo, o jovem completou num suspiro frustrado.

-E Rony fechou contrato com o União...

-Harry o que está te aborrecendo?- perguntou gravemente.

Harry o olhou e disse num sorriso de desculpas.

-É que pareceu tão rápido... ainda acho que vou encontrá-los pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

-Bom... só fazem três meses que vocês se formaram... é bem natural...

-É estranho vê-los já com a vida arrumada... para casar...

-Acha que eles não acharam estranho quando nós... bem.

Harry sorriu.

-Mione perguntou se íamos morar no Largo... na verdade queria saber se íamos mesmo morar juntos.- ele balançou a cabeça.

Remo sorriu e esticou a mão por cima do jovem namorado... Harry entralaçou os dedos nos seus devagar... lembrava bem de como ele o convidara para ver algo em Hogwarts e o desviara via lareira de Dumbledore para a pequena casa... Uma casa, ilocalizável e sob fidelius cujo fiel era o próprio Dumbledore.

Harry sorrira e dissera no seu ouvido que comprara o chalé para irem morar lá. A casa de Grimauld era uma sede... não um lar.Depois de tudo que ficara de lembranças no número 12, Remo concordara olhando com apreço a casa.

"O Covil"

Era um nome estranho para um chalezinho confortável em Hogsmeade com um jardim adorável perto da estrada para Hogwarts... Harry dera muitas risadas ao explicar que seria estranho usar "Toca" conhecendo A Toca... e que a sugestão de Gina "O ninho" lhe parecera muito piegas.

-Afinal... O covil é muito mais adequado para dois lobos ficarem á vontade.- concluíra ele o mostrando aonde podiam ficar á vontade.

Mas agora, Harry continuava com aquele ar aborrecido, Remo perguntou apertando de leve os dedos longos do outro.

-Harry... amor... o que está te aborrecendo? Não é Rony e Hermione... sei que está feliz por eles.

Harry voltou a desviar o olhar... Remo sentiu um leve tremor na mão que se refletiu no voz dele.

-A resposta veio hoje...- Harry disse desanimado.- Não fui aceito.

Demorou alguns seguntos para Remo se lembrar qual era a maldita correspondência que fazia Harry Potter pular da cama cedo... nesses três meses de vida adulta.

-Como assim?- perguntou surpreso.

-É... só não fui aceito... disseram que não havia necessidade urgente, que besteira, e que meus NIEM'S não eram suficientes...

-Não acredito...- Remo murmurou.- Eles não quiseram marcar uma entrevista?

-Não...- Harry disse baixo.- Droga Remo!- disse finalmente.- Eu não achei... não achei mesmo que isso pudesse acontecer...

Nem ele. Estava devidamente surpreso... achava que se fossem dispensar Harry Potter do curso de aurores, seria porque ele não fosse se ajustar as regras lá pelo meio do curso... Harry se mostrava muito genioso em campo... muito independente. Mas dispensá-lo de cara? Antes de uma entrevista? HARRY POTTER!

-Harry... você sabe que seus NIEM'S não refletem a verdade...

-Sei.

E não refletiam mesmo... Ronald conseguira fazer os NIEM'S mais tarde, mas porque estava desacordado nos dias das provas, Harry não pode evitar as provas... mesmo estando acabado com a luta que houvera na Gemialidades... estava tão cheio de poções que dormira a última prova de história inteira e confessara que errara boa parte da prova teórica de transfiguração, admitia também que poções não passaria de um Aceitável.

O que dera, no que dera. Mas era HARRY POTTER... como iam levar os NIEM'S dele a sério quando o ataque fora amplamente divulgado, com direito a foto no jornal de Harry carregando uma Luna Loveggod desacordada no saguão de StMungus? Bom, talvez sua ficha cheia de aparições em lugares onde não devia estar?

-Tenho certeza que eles não querem você lá para mandar neles.- disse num tom irônico.

Harry sorriu, sabia que não eram seus NIEM'S...

-Desculpe por aborrecê-lo cedo.- disse se pondo de pé e beijando a testa do homem.- Eu só... não esperava por isso mesmo.

Remo não deixou-o ir... abraçou-o.

-Você esperava muito isso não é? Eu entendo Harry... não errado sentir-se frustrado.- disse puxando-o para seu colo.

Harry aninhou o rosto em seu ombro e confessou.

-É que meus planos... só iam até aí Remo... O que eu faço agora? Não sei o que posso fazer.

-Harry... não precisa apressar as coisas... você tem muito tempo para decidir o que fazer da vida.

-Me sinto... esquisito... sinto que falhei... eu devia estar lá... me preparando.

Remo suspirou e disse calmamente.

-O treinamento para aurores não garante que você vá se tornar um grande combatente... além do mais... tem certeza que ia querer ficar recebendo ordens do ministério o resto de sua vida?

-Não... isso não.- Harry gemeu divertido.

-Hum... como dizem os trouxas... há males que vem para o bem.

-Isso eu sei... seu lobo sem vergonha...

-O que eu fiz?- Remo perguntou inocentemente.

-O que você quer me amassando desse jeito?- Harry perguntou olhando-o firmemente.

Remo apenas manteve as mãos onde estavam e o puxou mais para perto de seu corpo.

-Quero uma compensação por ter acordado sozinho hoje.

-Você é impossível.- Harry disse baixo na orelha do outro.

Remo fingiu um rosnado e mordeu o ombro do jovem que lhe lambia a orelha.

Nada como amassos depois de um bolo de chocolate...

* * *

**Coloquei Mar de rosas porque é o similar, em tradução direta seria cama de rosas... eu prefiro mar... a língua portuguesa é tão mais poética. A música é Bed of roses do Mindless Self-Indulgence .**


	2. Considerações realistas

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-02**

**Considerações realistas.**

_**Hey! its alright… my life has never been a bed of roses**_

_**This way's better for me… I dont' care to live the life i'vechosen**_

_**Anyway**_

_(Hey! Está tudo bem...Minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas_

_Este é o melhor caminho para mim...Eu não me importo de viver a vida que escolhi_

_De qualquer maneira)_

**U**ma semana depois de ter sido rejeitado para o curso de aurores, Harry ainda se via olhando aquele maldito envelope... que havia colocado no meio de um dos livros de Defesa que havia ganho de Sirius e Remo de natal no seu quinto ano... lembrar disso ainda causava um mau-estar... não era mais a dor que sentira quando o padrinho se fora, nem a culpa, ou as culpas que sentia sobre o assunto, estava com o tempo, e ajuda de Remo, aprendendo a conviver com tudo... mas, não conseguia se livrar daquela rejeição...

E da mentira.

Sempre fora uma pessoa de conciência... mentir não era bem sua natureza, sentia um incômodo ardor na mão toda vez que mentia, mas dessa vez era necessário...

Por Remo.

Ter-se apaixonado por seu ex-professor pouco depois de perder Sirius foi complicado... todos aqueles acidentes... as mortes de seus tios e primo... um ano de meias-verdades com Rony e Hermione, uma estranha trégua com Snape, de quem tinha um enorme receio por seu cíumes com Remo... sempre achava que Snape estava flertando com seu namorado... tinha certeza disso.

Foi um tempo de descoberta e amadurecimento... foi um tempo de aprendizagem. E um tempo bom... depois de esclarecido tudo, de enfrentarem algumas críticas... seu último ano em Hogwarts fora um tanto tenso pela guerra e pacífico no amor. Achava que finalmente poderia viver... apesar do que dizia a maldita profecia.

Fechou o livro com um baque seco e falou para si mesmo que Remo tinha razão, não precisava daquele curso imbecil... era bom, alguns de seus alunos da AD tinham se tornado aurores e sabia que era melhor que eles, já recebera inúmeras vezes elogios de Tonks e Moody e ambos eram os melhores... Quim nunca tivera receio de compartilhar missões da ordem com ele, então provavelmente já estava num nível aceitável.

Era óbvio, no entanto, que era realista quanto a Voldmort... depois de ver tantas vezes, ele e Dumbledore trocarem feitiços, sabia que não chegara ao ponto certo de enfrentá-lo. Todos mandavam ter paciência... não devia ir atrás de Voldmort diziam os que não conheciam a profecia de todo, não devia se apressar, diziam os poucos que sabiam da verdade toda.

No entanto a profecia tomara, junto com a maldita carta, toda sua atenção, que não fosse dirijida ao namorado.Pensando nele, sorriu ao escutá-lo descendo as escadas em direção á cozinha... o chá... era sempre ele que fazia.

"O que diabos vou fazer da vida?" pensou voltando a enfiar os pés na sua escrivaninha... fizera da biblioteca no térreo seu escritório... não que andasse fazendo algo como Remo que andava escrevendo muito, e ainda não lhe mostrara nada... bom talvez Remo conseguisse algum dinheiro.

Não que precisasse desesperadamente de dinheiro, mas como tomou conhecimento de que a vida de um bruxo pode ser desmedidamente longa... perto da vida trouxa...(alguns chegavam facilmente aos cento e sessenta anos...) fez um balanço de suas economias antes de comprar a casa, sabia que tendo uma vida simples, poderia contar com o dinheiro de seus pais juntamente com a heranças dos Black até os seissentos anos, mais que o triplo do poderia viver.

Mas dividindo tudo com o "namorado", droga, essa palavra o irritava... o certo seria esposo... mas não haviam casamentos para... homossexuais, entre os bruxos... mas o certo seria marido... sim talvez, marido... o que Remo acharia se o chamasse de marido? Pensou desviando o olhar para a janela... o tempo estava fechado, feio e flocos brancos caiam do céu devagar.

Seriam trezentos anos de um vida modesta... e queria muito depois da guerra sair viajar... mas havia um pequeno problema... a vida como lobisomem podia ser muito cara... poções mata-cão eram caras... por mais que Snape as produzisse quase sem custo pela fabricação, ainda havia o preço dos ingredientes... o preço extra para preparar a casa... todo o reforço na estrutura do porão... dos altos muros em torno da casa... dos amuletos que mantinham a casa e os muros resistentes... na verdade não saíra barato transformar aquela casa num cantinho desconhecido do mundo, ninguém no mundo bruxo sabia que Harry Potter na verdade morava em Hogsmeade... e muitos perguntaram onde estava se escondendo...

Restavam duzentos anos de uma vida simples... não era o suficiente. Dumbledore, quando ao fim do seu sexto ano o ouvira sobre seus planos de futuro e seu "arranjamento" com Remo, confessou que havia "emprestado" um pouco de seu dinheiro e que Harry deveria estar a par de que os esforços de guerra também precisavam de patrocínio. Inicialmente se sentira um tanto chocado e roubado, mas era no fim muita coisa a ser paga, comida... poções... informantes... multas ministeriais... suborno.

Era o mundo... e o mundo mágico era tão capitalista quanto o trouxa.

Exatamente por isso Harry Potter, com todos os seus problemas "normais", com apenas três meses de "arranjamento" se preocupava em como iria viver quando tivesse seus setenta, noventa anos.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que trabalhar... e aí... como viveria? Viveria como Remo viveu? Mendigando sub-empregos, fazendo trabalhos temporários e bicos com trouxas? Porque o verdadeiro problema estava explícito na maldita carta da seção de aurores...

Pela milésima vez em uma semana abriu a carta e encarou o seu conteúdo.

_"... Pelos ótimos resultados e NOM'S e NIEM'S está plenamente apto para o curso._

_No entanto quanto as leis ministeriais não podemos aceitar sua inscrição por causa de sua LICANTROPIA DECLARADA._

_Esperando sua compreensão..."_

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, já devia ter se livrado daquela carta... se Remo lesse iria morrer de culpa... e não era culpa dele, fora um acidente.Se fora culpa de alguém, era de Monstro e suas malditas setas de prata. Maldito.

A porta da biblioteca se escancarou e Harry pulou da cadeira... olhando o "marido" um tanto quanto pálido.

-Remo o que foi?- perguntando esperando uma notícia ruim da guerra.

-Dum... Dumbledore! Harry! Ele está nos chamando! Agora, no ministério.- ele disse afobadamente.

Harry saiu tão preocupado com o que poderia ser que no gesto de apanhar sua varinha sobre a escrivaninha deixou a carta-resposta cair embaixo dela.

E nem percebeu.


	3. Os sentimentos distorcidos

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-03**

**Os sentimentos distorcidos.**

**Hey! its alright my life... has always been a sad emotion**

**Don't feel sorry for me.**

_(Hey! Está tudo bem... Minha vida sempre foi uma triste emoção_

_Não lamente por mim)_

**F**oi talvez uma das coisas mais importantes que ocorriam na sua vida... quando a inominável Padma Patil, agora pertencente a Ordem, fizera contado com Hermione, pedindo que duas pessoas fossem ao Dpto. de Mistérios.

Hermione contatara Rony e Dumbledore... Rony contatara seus irmãos... e bem... se não fosse Dumbledore pedir a Moody que segurasse todos no Largo, o ministério seria novamente invadido. Não que invasões ministeriais fossem novidades para Harry e companhia.

Mas tinham que manter as aparências...

Entrar no Dpto de mistérios, tinha um ar dolorosamente nostálgico para Harry e Remo, tanto que abandonando convenções e sem se preocupar com mais nada entraram por uma sala onde repousava um aquário esverdeado cheio de cerébros andando um ao lado do outro com as mãos dadas.

Firmemente apertadas a cada passo.

Segundo Padma, uma pesquisa recente na Normandia encontrara alguns pergaminhos que descreviam o funcionamento do antigo véu, permitindo que em circustâncias especiais se manipulasse seu sentido, trazendo os que estavam do outro lado para esse.

Segundo ela, uma vez que Sirius caíra vivo e corpóreo no véu, havia uma chance dele estar "adormecido" numa espécie de limbo.

Pois não era compatível com o "universo"ao que fora mandado.

Mas não havia garantia alguma...

Era necessária a observação da hora celeste própria para o ritual e que, desesperadamente, coêncidia naquele mesmo dia por quatro horas... outra chance só no próximo ano. E Padma desaconselhava a demora.

Era um ritual que deveria ser realizado por quatro bruxos alinhados aos pontos cardeais... bruxos poderosos... pelo menos um deveria estar ligado ao indíviduo a ser chamado, e pelo menos um deveria ter estado presente em sua passagem.

Por isso Harry e Remo foram chamados... Um deveria ser o norte para Sirius.

Um ponto fixo para guiá-lo.

Um deveria estar pronto para recebê-lo na direção de sua queda, caso o norte falhasse.

Assim Padma concluiu a explicação fazendo com que Dumbledore ali presente parasse de olhar o estrado do véu e encarasse os dois homens.

-Eu vou para o norte.- disse Harry tirando a jaqueta pesada e por isso incômoda.

-Precisa de muita força.- Remo disse balançando a cabeça...- e eu sou mais experiente.

-Por isso mesmo... se eu falhar, você saberá o que fazer.- disse em tom conclusivo.

Certas horas a exeriência de Remo reconhecia que era muito difícil, e praticamente inútil, tentar tirar uma idéia da cabeça dura do namorado.

No momento Harry só queria desfazer algo, e fazer algo, para resolver aquilo que o magoava tanto.

A culpa.

Foi quando o quarto apareceu, taciturno e pouco amigável como sempre.

-Você tinha um leque de opções bem maior do que isso Dumbledore.- Snape resmungou aproximando-se do véu.

-Severo... precisamos de bruxos experientes.- respondeu Dumbledore animado.

-Então o que Potter está fazendo aqui?- ele replicou.

Remo ignorou... sabia que Snape era resmungão por hábito, pelo menos certas rixas haviam sido superadas, ao que Dumbledore sempre se referia quando complementava a frase "Nada é impossível."

-Espero que você controle qualquer desejo inesperado de falhar...- Harry disse olhando dissimuladamente para o outro lado.

Embora uma trégua entre Harry Potter e Severus Snape fosse tão parecida quanto a guerra particular deles era... Lupin ainda olhou para Dumbledore que parecia observar divertido a Senhorita Padma encarando surpresa seu ex-colega e seu ex-professor.

Era sempre uma surpresa vê-los próximos e Remo não gostava disso... não que duvidasse da fidelidade de Harry...

Mas conhecia muito bem a capacidade sedutiva de Severo.

Harry não gostava de quando Remo olhava seu ex-colega ( e ex-muitas outras coisas) daquele jeito, parecendo querer chamar sua atenção. Ao mesmo tempo sabia por hábito que Snape não lhe tinha mais a mesma aversão que sentia quando ainda era muito jovem. Nem ele mesmo odiava o seu velho professor... na verdade admitia ter aprendido muito com ele... só não ia confessar isso em voz alta nem morto. Já bastava aquela meia trégua... lembrava bem da reação de Rony... depois de um tratamento de choque.

"Que você era bicha até dava pra desconfiar... e gostar do professor Lupin... Tá, você nunca foi bem normal... mas fazer trégua com o seboso do Snape? Tem certeza que andar enfrentando o cara-de-cobra não ferrou teus miolos de vez?"

Rony ainda continuava o mesmo poço de delicadeza... só Mione para suportá-lo.

Mas não podia se desconcentrar agora... por mais miolos moles que tivesse, estava encarando Snape e Dumbledore de forma a se assegurar que o primeiro realmente não caísse na tentação de se livrar de Sirius de uma vez.

-Devemos começar agora ou corremos o risco de perder a hora.- disse Padma.

O que encerrou demais discussões.

Não era um ritual fácil e por não ser seguro obviamente não saiu como o planejado, o refluxo de magia foi tão forte que Harry quase foi carregado para o véu...

Dumbledore interviu a tempo... Lupin entrou em ação e Severo manteve a ligação o quanto pôde...

Sirius acabou sendo jogado com força para fora do véu sobre seu antigo colega de escola.

Severo Snape ajudado por Padma Patil conseguiram estabilizar o véu... Alvo Dumbledore ainda segurava Harry sentado, não havia garantias de que ele estivesse totalmente bem.

Embora um fraco sorriso no rosto indicava que sim... Harry ainda olhava os outros dois.

Remo Lupin segurava Sirius Black... que abria os olhos devagar.

Encararam-se.

-Remo.- Sirius disse muito rouco por tanto tempo sem falar.

Qualquer um com olhos podia dizer que ver aquilo era no mínimo.

Belo.

Foi talvez uma das coisas mais importantes que ocorriam na sua vida... e sentado no chão da sala da morte... Harry sabia o que via...

E teve medo.

**Curto... eu avisei... mas o próximo é maior e tem emoção de sobra! Licantropia é nome para a maldição de ser lobisomem... licantropo é lobisomem. Mas a frente veremos porque Harry se declara lobisomem... lembram da SIdL? Se não, calma... tudo se explica.**


	4. A Pior Decepção

**Não temam, embora possa rolar algo casual entre Harry e Severo, com certeza nosso mestre de poções terá outra finalidade na história, mas adorei o comentário maripottermalfoy, também sou fã da ptyx! (a história de quatro é bem vinda embora eu concorde que três é demais, imagina quatro!) Então não se assustem com o que vem... tem muita história para rolar e é isso que eu quero... todo mundo dando pitaco!**

**Sobre a licantropia, não se preocupem vai ser explicado em breve em cenas emocionantes! Pessoal dos e-mail, deixem review, eu aceito de não cadastrados!

* * *

**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-04**

**A Pior decepção.**

**Hey! its alright my life... has always been a sad emotion… Don't feel sorry for me... feeling sorry's been my lifes devotion… Anyway**

_(Hey! Está tudo bem... Minha vida sempre foi uma triste emoção... Não lamente por mim... O lamento tem sido a devoção da minha vida... De qualquer maneira)_

**H**arry Potter estava sentado naquela mesa mais distante, sentado, imperdoavelmente de lado para a porta e não de frente como seria prudente, mas estava ali, sentado, com dois pequenos copos lhe fazendo companhia e uma grande jarra vazia.

Fazia quê? Uma semana? Uma e meia... que o vira no Dpto. de mistérios.

Não que ele fosse de todo reconhecível... estava com uma capa de viagem e capuz... o que era comum naquele bar... mas porquê ali? E não no adorável Três vassouras?

O seguro... e sempre cheio três vassouras?

Severo Snape agradeceu mentalmente que havia mais de um metro de neve lá fora... motivo para que estivesse usando um pesado manto com capuz, seu olhar tinha contabilizado dois bruxos da cidadezinha, um estranho e o velho Alberforth.

Que com um olhar de enfado lhe serviu uma dose generosa de uíque de fogo, que Severo levou, junto com a garrafa, para a mesa do rapaz que deveria estar em casa, se agarrando com o namorado.

-Quem é vivo acaba aparecendo...- disse ele com voz arrastada.

Apenas grunhiu e observou o rapaz que pegou o copo cheio de vinho de duende e bebeu metade.

-Então... tentando bater seu próprio recorde de idiotice?- perguntou antes de acabar com sua dose de bebida.

-Vá se ferrar...

-Muito direto... você está bêbado.

-Que didático!- o rapaz lhe encarou.- Sabe que eu não tinha percebido?

E terminou o copo de vinho. Batendo-o na mesa e baixando a cabeça, passando a mão no rosto empurrando os óculos para cima.

Severo sabia, e tinha que admitir, que o rapaz amadurecera muito, tanto pelo relacionamento com Lupin, quanto com a guerra a sua volta... exatamente por isso vê-lo embebedando-se no Cabeça de Javali não parecia bom sinal.

-Me diga... você bebeu toda a jarra?

O rapaz riu, estendendo a mão para sua garrafa e enchendo o copo, antes que o erguesse, Severo pôs a mão sobre o copo impedindo o outro de beber.

-Não é boa idéia...

-Hagrid estava comigo até pouco.- ele respondeu irritado.-Não se preocupe... eu pago.

Severo o olhou com raiva e puxou o copo da mão do rapaz.

-Sou muito bem remunerado pelo meu trabalho... posso muito bem pagar uma bebida para um desempregado.- disse maldosamente.-desde que ele não esteja morbidamente bêbado.- bebeu do copo.

-Se dane...- disse o rapaz tentando se pôr de pé.

E voltando a sentar com um grunhido.

-Você é...

-Não termine...- disse o rapaz .

Potter olhou longamente a parede, Severo balançou a cabeça e murmurou.

-Certo... eu lado-aparato você para casa.- disse fechando a garrafa.

-Não quero ir para lá.- o rapaz disse provavelmente sem perceber, pois foi mais um murmúrio que outra coisa.

-Mas não posso escoltá-lo para outros lugares...- Severo parou e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando o rapaz reprimiu um leve soluço.- Você está completamente bêbado.

Mas o outro já cabeceava, portanto Severo se levantou enfiando a garrafa no bolso interno de seu manto, segurou o rapaz com força pelo braço, então teve a confirmação de que Potter devia estar muito mal... pois ele não protestara.

Alberforth acompanhou devagar os dois homens saírem de seu estabelecimento limpando o copo sujo com aquele trapo imundo de sempre... a neve teimou em entrar em flocos pesados entes que a porta fosse fechada.

Severo se surpreendeu com a nevasca... era pleno inverno, mas esse ano o frio era maior por motivos óbvios... a reprodução de dementadores era exponencial o que derrubava a temperatura...

-Pronto?- perguntou ao olhar o rosto do rapaz.

Potter piscou e com a mão na boca fez, que sim com a cabeça.

-Se vomitar em mim Potter... vai relembrar o quanto dói um Cruciatus.

O rapaz deu de ombros e Severo fingiu não ver.

-Em três... dois... um...

E sumiram num rodopio de neve fria.

A casa estava também fria e Severo constatou, assim que o rapaz cambaleante foi jogando casaco, cachecol e abrindo a camisa no que parecia um acesso de enjôo e se jogou no sofá gemendo, que a casa parecia abandonada. Retirou seu casaco e colocou sobre o sofá...

Era estranho... já visitara a casa de Potter... pronta entrega de poção mata-cão, pensou com ironia... acompanhando Dumbledore... parecera uma casa, quente, alegre e muito convidativa...Agora havia uma camada de pó sobre os móveis... um vazio incomodo... as cortinas todas fechadas... o que diabos houve no paraíso?

Aproximou-se acendendo a lareira com um "incendio" e desvia o olhar para o rapaz sentado no sofá olhando o nada a frente.

-Potter seu mentiroso.- diz se aproximando.

Olhando-o bem, a beira do coma alcoólico sabe que ele mentiu, não esteve com Hagrid... havia desejado beber sozinho, era louco? Pelos deuses se algum outro comensal o encontrasse naquelas condições...

Severo afastou apenas o cabelo úmido da neve, para constatar a temperatura baixa e que a respiração do outro não era nada boa, alguns feitiços depois deixou um olhar reprovatório ao rapaz que suspirou, suor frio escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Você nunca foi forte para bebida Potter... posso saber o que houve?

Harry apenas fechou os olhos com um gemido baixo, tentou se mover, mas Severo ajoelhado a sua frente impediu com uma mão firme em seu peito.

-Não se mova.

Severo levou a mão ao rosto do rapaz... a pele estava gelada e úmida, os olhos estavam levemente dilatados, efeito dos feitiços que fizera. Antes que pudesse reprovar o rapaz novamente o som de aparatação na sala fez ambos olharem as duas pessoas que chegavam.

-Harry... – A frase se perdeu na voz de Lupin.

Snape levantou-se tirando a mão do rosto do rapaz assim que percebeu um leve tremor vindo dele e se percebendo numa posição um tanto ingrata, estava ajoelhado e reclinado entre as pernas do rapaz sentado... com algumas peças de roupa jogadas pelo chão.

-O que pensa que está fazendo!- Sirius disse em sua voz mais rouca.

Não precisou da cara furiosa de Sirius Black para imaginar o que se passava naquelas cabeças obtusas... recolheu seu casaco e disse friamente olhando para Potter. Que tinha um olhar surpreso e assustado, talvez, na verdade, ainda muito embriagado.

-Estou indo... e se quiser encher a cara de novo... podemos nos encontrar...

E desaparatou.

Severo com certeza gostaria de ficar e ver o escândalo, mas com certeza não teria nenhum estômago para ver reconciliações... como tinha toda a certeza que o menino-dourado iria conseguir explicar toda a verdade, até o motivo de estar enchendo a cara, para o namorado apenas desejou que Black ainda fosse o cabeça dura que sempre era.

E talvez Potter aprendesse a não encher a cara sozinho... e se não... a ressaca com certeza o faria entender a lição.

Harry ainda tinha a mesma cena gravada nos olhos, enquanto bebia... enquanto olhava a neve e bebia de novo... ainda via a mesma cena enquanto falava com seu ex-professor... quando a raiva havia sido preenchida por um vazio doloroso de negação.

Mesmo quando estava enjoado, em casa, com Snape lhe fazendo feitiços para aumentar o açúcar no sangue... ainda revia a mesma cena.

Então quando ambos surgiram e Snape se fora... se levantou cambaleante e encarou Remo.

Não devia ter bebido tanto assim. Porque não conseguiu dizer nada, Sirius lhe olhava com um estranho ar raivoso, falando sobre ferir sentimentos e faltar com o respeito e alguma outra coisa sobre seu pai antes de Remo dizer baixo.

-Vou passar a noite no Largo.- e deseparatar.

E antes que finalmente estivesse de pleno controle de sua língua e boca viu Sirius dar-lhe um olhar ferino e desaparatar também.

-Não... vai...- a voz saiu muito baixa para a casa silenciosa.

Harry contraiu o rosto e cerrou os punhos antes de voltar a olhar em torno.

E admitir que estava de novo sozinho em casa.


	5. Onde está você?

**Remo e Sirius... ficam fofos, tão fofos juntinhos, não fiquem com raiva deles.**

**Afinal os dois lados estão vendo chifre em cabeça de hipogrifo!

* * *

**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-05**

**Onde está você? **

**Hey! Its alright... my life has never been a bed of roses... This way's better for me... I dont' care to live the life I've chosen. Hey! Its alright... my life has always been a sad emotion... Don't feel sorry for me, feeling sorry's been my lifes devotion. Anyway**

_(Hey! Está tudo bem... Minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas... Este é o melhor caminho para mim... Não me importo de viver a vida que escolhi. Hey! Está tudo bem... Minha vida sempre foi uma triste emoção... Não lamente por mim... O lamento tem sido a devoção da minha vida... De qualquer maneira)_

**R**emo Jonh Lupin acordou, e da mesma forma que dos outros dias... desceu devagar pela casa silenciosa sem fazer barulho, não que fosse pelo retrato da Senhora Black, silenciado de vez por Harry em um dos seus ataques de raiva, balançou a cabeça para a memória que antes era engraçada, e agora era dolorida.

Chegou a cozinha e foi preparar o café, havia pouco, logo alguém teria que se dignar a fazer compras... sentia falta do aroma daquele café que só... sentou-se deprimido na cadeira da cozinha, esperando a água ferver... o chá perdia muito do sabor com água aquecida magicamente.

Sempre gostara de esperar a água ferver... levantou e aqueceu a água com a varinha... não queria tempo para pensar. Antes tinha muito menos tempo, sentia falta de seu escritório... seu quarto...

Como Harry pudera? Severo além de tudo, depois de tudo... estava certo... reparara que algo estava errado, Sirius achara estranho, mas isso? Quem iria esperar isso?

Que amor era esse que em alguns dias procura outra pessoa?

Mas Harry era jovem... jovens são volúveis, tentava se convencer.

Mas ele nem viera falar com ele, mudez de três dias.

Nem uma carta ou bilhete.

Nem uma tentativa de explicação, nem de pedir desculpas.

Sirius se aproximou e deixou a mão pesada em seu ombro.

-Não fique assim. Hum?

-Era muito melhor antes de tudo ter ficado complicado demais - disse baixo.- Acho que não deveria ter acontecido.

-Harry mudou muito, nem sequer parece com Tiago.- murmurou o outro homem sentando ao seu lado apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.-E justo o seboso...

-Harry não é Tiago, Sirius... nunca foi, entende?

-Eu não sou burro...-Sirius pareceu rosnar.

-Não é sua cabeça que não aceita Sirius... é seu coração... E Harry se parece muito mais com Lily que com Tiago. Por isso não consigo entender... eu não vou conseguir perdoá-lo.

Sirius o puxou contra o peito.

-Estou aqui... certo? Estou sempre aqui Aluado.- disse dando um leve beijo na testa do outro.

-Não Sirius... não...

-Não fez diferença há alguns dias atrás porque faria agora, e principalmente agora...- disse Sirius.

-Eu queria ter falado com ele pelo menos... Sirius... não posso traí-lo assim... eu...

Sirius se levantou incomodado, então sorriu também.

-Eu sei... você sempre foi apaixonado pelo garoto.

-Sempre é uma noção inexata.- murmurou aborrecido.

-Estou preocupado com ele também...- disse Sirius dando o braço a torcer.- Talvez devêssemos...

-Não... seria pior procurá-lo.- Disse Remo.- Ele ficaria furioso... principalmente se saiu em missão.

O silêncio caiu pesado entre os dois homens... amigos, cúmplices, amantes que haviam sido...

Agora havia um muro entre eles...

Um muro de lamentações, preocupações...

* * *

**Sirius Black** nunca fora uma pessoa de grandes responsabilidades... era passional, isso o levara a muitas desgraças e pequenos lapsos de vida plena. 

Fora plenamente feliz na primeira infância, infeliz na infância, extremamente feliz em Hogwarts... e se tivera um momento de responsabilidade, fora uma falha de sua parte...

Confiara no amigo errado, desconfiara de um inocente...

Então a desgraça... e sua passionalidade o levara a doze longos anos de desespero.

Azkaban...

E quando finalmente se libertou, em parte, duas pessoas fizeram sua curta vida como fugitivo luminosa.

Seu ex-colega-amigo-amante-lobisomem... Remo.

E seu jovem-parecido-com-Tiago-afilhado... Harry.

Era fácil amá-los, literalmente, amá-los, pois eram pessoas boas, puras, de um vida sofrida.

Então sua passionalidade levou-o a abandoná-los de novo, e fora um tempo de trevas...

Nem vivo, nem morto, isolado.

Ás vezes Sirius abria os olhos e não sabia se tinha imaginado tudo, se estava na escola, ou se tinha delirado...

E fora Remo que estivera nos últimos dias lhe trazendo de volta... mantendo-o conciente... "você está vivo... Sirius..." ele lhe sussurrava de modo reconfortante, "você está bem, a salvo..."

Talvez isso tivesse sido um erro, mas sentira-se bem...

Nem lembrava de nada fora de Hogwarts... foi no meio de uma lembrança juvenil que beijou o outro homem... nem se deu conta que beijara não o colegial de quatorze anos e sim um homem de trinta e alguns anos...

Remo não dissera nada, apenas sorrira e o ajeitara para que adormecesse novamente...

Mais tarde conseguira levantar, comer, manter uma conversa confusa...

Harry não aparecia... ah, sim agora lembrava do afilhado, ele devia estar em Hogwarts estudando...

Não repetira o beijo ainda porque sentia a culpa de ter abandonado o velho amigo-amante.

Mas Remo era paciente... era dedicado, estava sempre por perto.

Numa manhã, mais de dez dias depois... Sirius Black tomara a velha coragem... estava mais saudável, tinha lembranças esparças de cair no véu... conversava com seu velho amigo... e voltou a beijá-lo.

Com saudade... intensidade... não permitiu ao outro a chance de sair de seus braços... só parou para respirar e encarou seu companheiro.

-Não.- Dissera Remo sem sorrir.

Deveria admitir que não era o primeira não que recebia... mas não esperava isso.

-Sei que deve estar magoado... ressentido...

-Estou vivendo com Harry... Sirius... precisamos... conversar... agora.-Dissera Remo sério.

Só então ficara sabendo da real situação... dois anos e alguns meses longe... Remo praticamente casado com seu sumido afilhado...

Harry não tinha quinze anos... tinha dezoito.

E queria muito vê-lo... provocar os dois... sempre soubera do que Remo sentia, só nunca imaginara que ele teria coragem de declarar-se... e que Harry corresponderia.

Provocou... um pouco por despeito, pois ainda gostava de Remo... embora nunca tenha tido intenções sérias...

-Aluado querido... você está se iludindo... - dissera em falso tom de brincadeira.

Beijou o outro novamente, de modo passional, envolvendo o corpo menor com o seu... pressionando-o contra o sofá onde conversara e sim, havia uma sombra do velho encanto... Remo ainda sentia algo por ele... mas não fariam isso de novo... não se fosse sério.

-É sério mesmo? Harry está realmente levando isso a sério?

Na verdade, não queria acreditar... estava com medo de ficar sozinho... inútil.

Harry era jovem demais para compromisso, Remo era bom demais para se machucar assim...

Não ia dar certo... não podia.

Então quando viu Harry com... com... ele.

Vestes pelo chão... cheiro forte de bebida.

As palavras de... de... dele. Odiava aquela cobra!

Ficara furioso com o afilhado... Remo não merecia essa decepção!

Não... nem Harry tinha esse direito.

E só o vira nos três minutos que aquilo durou... Harry nem se importara de voltar.

Nem para vê-lo.

* * *

**Remo** se perguntou várias vezes se havia feito algo errado... talvez devesse ter ido para casa algumas noites... mas achava que Harry entenderia, era Sirius. 

Desde que Sirius voltara, não quisera deixá-o sob cuidados de outro membro da ordem...

Logo nos primeiros dias, quando Sirius ainda estava desacordado Harry velara a cama, ficara junto, mas não podia ficar ali parado o tempo todo, haviam coisas a fazer, contatos, campanas, Harry andava se dedicando muito á Ordem desde que lhe fora negada a entrada ao curso de aurores.

Por isso, durante certas horas em que Sirius estivera acordado, Harry não tivera a chance de vê-lo.

E com a passagem do tempo, Harry foi tornando-se ausente... algumas vezes pensou ter achado que o rapaz ao seu lado dissera algo, mas então o olhava e Harry apenas sorria levemente... se virava e ia embora.

Não compreendia aquele comportamento e estava ficando preocupado... porquê Harry não ficava com eles? Não se importava? Não sentia sua falta?

E essa fixação doentia pelo "trabalho", sentiu uma pontada dolorosa, seria uma desculpa? Uma forma de encontrar-se com... Snape?

Não... não podia...

E aquele olhar... aquele olhar estranho quando viu aquilo...

Peças de roupa no chão... a camisa meio aberta...

O sorriso malicioso de Snape.

"No que você andou se metendo Harry?"

Traição dói... muito.

Se não soubesse disso teria se entregue, teria se entregue a Sirius, era justo, foram amantes por muito tempo e sempre seriam importantes... um para o outro. Mas havia sua fidelidade ao amor que cultivara com muito respeito... sabia que tudo aquilo seria um golpe para ele mesmo, seria uma traição imperdoável.

Nunca faria isso... por mais "balançado" que pudesse ter ficado.

Mas nem haviam tido tempo de conversar...

E Harry parecia estar fugindo da conversa.

Parecia culpado.

"Ele não foi... não pode ser..."

* * *

O som de aparatação assustou os dois que até então estavam sentados lado a lado absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. 

Ninphadora Tonks chegou com um dos gêmeos ruivos, ambos ofegantes e parecendo um tanto amassados.

-Diabos.- murmurou o rapaz.- Só estão vocês dois aqui?

Sirius e Remo se olharam e Sirius perguntou.

-Porquê diabos quer saber?

Tonks rumou decidida até a lareira e jogou o flú.

-Fomos cercados em uma missão... temos feridos e desaparecidos.

Sirius e Lupin se puseram de pé num salto.

-Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?- perguntou Remo.

-Não sabia?- perguntou o gêmeo, que era Jorge, surpreso.- Harry vem planejando isso há um tempo... talvez... por isso mesmo, não queria os dois metidos nisso.- disse balançando a cabeça.

-Como assim planejando?- Sirius perguntou.

A cara de Dumbledore apareceu na lareira com uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

-Encontraram?

-Não diretor... apenas Fred Weasley que foi recolhido para StMungus.-disse Tonks.- Estamos sem paradeiro de Ron Weasley, Mundungo...

-Ron chegou até aqui... foi assistido e já voltou para casa.- Atalhou Minerva aparecendo ao lado do diretor.

-Os outros estão bem?- perguntou Jorge.

-Estão... mas ainda estamos sem notícias dos que ficaram para trás...

-Mundungo, Diggle, Harry e Snape.- completou Tonks preocupada.-Não sabemos nada deles, não estão em lugar algum.

-Harry não foi pra casa?- Remo perguntou rouco.

-Não... parece vazia a um tempo.- disse Tonks olhando Remo de modo estranho.

-Professores.- disse de modo rouco Jorge.- Houve... vocês sabem... houve...

-Não vamos afirmar ainda que temos um traidor entre nós.- disse Dumbledore.

Sirius pensou ter visto um olhar preocupado sobre si.

-Faremos uma reunião aí em duas horas, sente-se disposto Sirius?- perguntou Minerva.

-Pronto pra tudo.- murmurou.

_"Mas ainda não temos notícias dos que ficaram para trás..."_

_"Mundungo, Diggle, Harry e... Snape"_

_'…Não foi pra casa?… não... parece vazia a um tempo..."_

_"Não vamos afirmar ainda... que temos um traidor entre nós..."_

Remo se deixou cair na cadeira assim que os outros dois desaparataram... esperando que em duas horas ou menos tivessem boas notícias...

-Calma... –disse Sirius.

Remo olhou o outro homem e deveria ter dito, que um pedido de calma, daquele jeito, vindo de Sirius Black... não produzia exatamente um efeito calmante.

* * *

**Uhu! A trama se complica ainda mais... para quem perguntou, não... Voldmort ainda não foi derrotado.**


	6. Tropeçando nos próprios pés

**Harry perdido é uma graça e Severo não é santo, temos um voyeur e sim é um capítulo com cenas de sexo. A trama fica mais complexa... queridos nem coloquei todos os peões em campo ainda...

* * *

**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-06**

**Tropeçando nos próprios pés.**

**Screw you, the sentiments, the same my friend… Screw you, the sentiments, the same it always was**

_(Vá se danar, os sentimentos, os mesmos meu amigo... Vá se danar, os sentimentos, os mesmos que sempre foram)_

**S**evero Snape enfiou com força o tecido no ombro do rapaz... os olhos verdes o encararam cerrados em censura já que ele não ia sequer gemer de dor. Estava furioso... levantou e foi até um velho balcão que tinha uma das prateleiras acima torta e pegou uma garrafa, serviu em dois copos.

Estendeu um para o rapaz.

-É conhaque de duende, deve dar um jeito nos efeitos daquele feitiço congelante.

Harry Potter segurou o copo e cheirou o líquido, analisando-o, levando em consideração o fato que era uma bebida forte e quente, virou-a de uma vez com uma careta.

-Você é de uma extrema inteligência Potter...

Harry levantou-se, sem vontade de discutir embora pudesse sentir ondas de raiva que o percorriam.

-Imagino que seja.- murmurou deixando o copo no balcão e olhando o ferimento no ombro.

-Não mexa nisso.- disse o homem, terminado a bebida num último gole curto.

Harry, que admitia estar com os nervos a flor da pele se virou e encarou o outro já bufando.

-Quer parar de me dar ordens!

-Isso, voltemos a discutir...- disse Snape olhando cinicamente para os lados.

-É!- Potter avançou alguns passos.- Vamos discutir! Ou agora não é mais um bom momento? Talvez no meio de uma missão? Tentando fazer silêncio?

-Potter... devo lembrá-lo, de novo, que foi você que perdeu a cabeça?

-Eu não perdi a cabeça! Você contrariou uma ordem minha!- disse furioso.

-Acontece, seu garotinho mimado e infeliz, que sua ordem era no mínimo burra.

-Como você se atreve!- Harry ergueu o punho.

Severo era um homem forte apesar de não parecer... segurou o braço do outro empurrando-o contra a mesa.

-Nunca mais, nessa sua vida, erga o punho pra mim Potter! NUNCA mais!- Bufou.

-Me largue.- Harry sibilou.

Severo deixou um sorriso cínico brincar em seus lábios.

-Isso seria outra ordem burra?

Harry arregalou os olhos... quando o outro homem segurou sua outra mão empurrando-o contra mesa.

* * *

**A**cordou com um som estranho... aquele lugar vira e mexe era assaltado por sons estranhos comuns ás casa velhas... mas se forçou a levantar da cama e ir olhar... vai que o outro já havia voltado... seria bom passar o tempo... pensou dando uma rápida olhadela no espelho ajeitando os cabelos quase brancos.

Desceu as escadas do velho sobrado que era um refúgio seguro... quando ouviu duas vozes soando estranhamente abafadas, quando chegou ao fim da escada, na pequena saleta, escutou o que na verdade eram grunhidos...

Diabos que Severo provavelmente tinha esquecido que ele tinha vindo para a casa... e tinha... pensou surpreso, trazido companhia?

Os gemidos nervosos não deixavam nenhuma dúvida... surpreso por perceber que havia atividade "sexual" na cozinha, não pode deixar de dar uma espiada... afinal, seria bom saber com que Snape andava, já que isso era de seu interesse... quem poderia fazê-lo esquecer de sua magnífica presença na casa?

Afinal Severo nunca havia dispensado sua companhia quando podia te-la, quem desperdiçaria... não é mesmo?

Deslizou devagar o pé para não fazer a madeira ranger... se fosse visto poderia fingir estar dando chance de quem quer que fosse se recompor... mas na verdade queria é dar uma boa espiada...

Maldita curiosidade... mas nem Severo tão atento pareceu percebe-lo... que afronta, quem estava monopolizando sua atenção?

Snape estava de certo ponto de costas... "hum... em cima da mesa... nunca tentamos isso..." pensou analisando melhor o que podia ver, quase nada.

Não que fosse ciúme, ou qualquer sentimento do tipo, só que Severo era seu protetor... e era muito bom de cama... e acima de tudo, não gostava de ser esquecido... admitiu percebendo um velho ranger da mesa antiga, baixa e de madeira sólida...

Tudo o que via eram as costas largas de Snape que não tirara o manto, ocultando assim a maior parte do que estava acontecendo...

Mas era outro homem... óbvio pelos sapatos e pernas que apareciam... fosse quem fosse soltava leves gemidos, provavelmente abafados pela boca de Severo, que tinham o poder de causar arrepios em Draco.

Não lembrava de ter escutado ninguém que gemesse assim... e não fora poucas pessoas que arrastara para a cama... ou qualquer outro lugar...

Maldição que o único ângulo que tinha eram as costas, ainda por cima cobertas, de Severo!

Sua curiosidade no entanto era refreada pela prudência... não podia sair dali... que droga!

Então parecia que os deuses se apiedaram... quem não se apiedaria dele, não?

Draco quase pulou de susto com a movimentação, e ao mesmo tempo soube que estava ali... paralizado.

Foi num tranco que um rosto se aninhou contra o pescoço do Snape... com um leve silvo doloroso... braços longos com mãos pequenas agarraram firmemente a roupa do outro, mais gemidos lamentosos... e então...

O outro ergueu o rosto... com um gemido abafado.

Olhos fechados, cabelos arrepiados meio pregado á testa pelo suor, a boca levemente entreaberta, muito vermelha e úmida, pelo recente abuso...Draco tremeu... nunca imaginou na vida que iria ver isso.

A face de Potter em pleno gozo.

E outro arqueou-se e sumiu novamente atrás de Severo, com um baque leve na mesa...

Draco deu alguns passos para trás escondendo-se na sombra.

* * *

_**-I**sso seria outra ordem burra?_

_Harry arregalou os olhos... quando o outro homem segurou sua outra mão empurrando-o contra mesa._

_-Agora vamos falar sério Potter..._

_-Em que diabo de hora você acha que não estou falando sério!-grunhiu.-Melhor me soltar!_

_-Então pelo menos tente se soltar...- Snape disse num tom cínico com um fiapo de sorriso torto._

**D**everia ter tentado de verdade... deveria... por que não tentou?

Foi a mão de Snape que havia largado o seu pulso e parado lá... justamente lá? Ou foi a boca que impediu seu protesto?

Se tivesse tido ao menos a decência de protestar... O que lhe dera?

Quando caiu sem fôlego novamente contra a mesa, batendo a cabeça no processo, estava coberto de vergonha, do mesmo jeito que estava coberto por seu sêmen e de Snape... ofegante... incapaz de desviar o olhar dos olhos negros... Snape sempre soubera como manipula-lo...

Que ódio, que vergonha.

Havia traído Remo. Fechou os olhos dolorosamente.

-Não sei o motivo de você estar se martirizando Potter, embora você tenha uma tendência masoquista nem um pouco leve.- disse Snape num tom grave puxando a varinha e fazendo um feitiço de limpeza.

Abriu os olhos e encarou o outro.

-Você não estaria nessa situação toda, se tudo estivesse bem, não é?-Snape completou.

-O que você sabe?- rosnou.

-Se Lupin ainda acha que você o traiu... agora você o fez... ponto final, vá resolver seu problema.- disse fechando as próprias calças.

-Idiota.- Harry disse ajeitando-se com raiva.- Você é um idiota. Você acha que sabe tudo...

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou o outro... deu um suspiro cansado.

-O que eu não sei Potter?

Não pode evitar que a lembrança voltasse... as pequenas lembranças... a pior de todas...

* * *

**C**omeçara com aquele olhar... na sala da morte... um olhar de adoração mútua... aquele olhar talvez tivesse sido a coisa mais _devastadora_ que já tinha acontecido, no meio de sua felicidade lembrava que havia sentido medo...

E tudo continuou pelas pequenas falhas de audição... Lupin não o ouvia... as mãos... os toques carinhosos que lhe faziam sentir um aperto desagradável no coração.

A falta de palavras não haviam ferido tanto quanto a falta... o vazio na casa... na cama... a ausência... foi por causa dela que foi...

Foi atrás e viu...

Aquilo sim doeu... mais que uma cruciatus, porque de certo modo sabia...

Sabia que se fosse até lá... sabia que poderia ver...

Havia aparatado em Grimauld... Havia aparatado e subido sem pressa até onde eram os aposentos de Sirius... lembrava que a escada rangera indiscreta como sempre, mas naquele momento não se importou, talvez uma parte de desejasse intensamente ser percebida... antes...

Talvez porque já sabia.

Escutou o som de móvel estralando... numa das salinhas... e se adiantou... a porta estava aberta.

Já tinha a garganta seca e as mãos úmidas... não precisou parar para pensar... para entender o que via.

Seu padrinho... Sirius...

Estava ali... deitado sobre Remo... no sofá... beijando-o, tocando-o.

Sua voz não saiu... não conseguiu andar... havia uma estranha calma dolorosa em seu peito, já ouvira falar de pessoas que faziam coisas horríveis nessas situações...

Assassinato por exemplo.

Mas não poderia.

Nunca.

Por mais que sentisse algo quebrando por dentro... aquela calma se alastrou, junto com a mudez e o entorpecimento... lembrou de andar para trás...

Com o movimento dos corpos e o som do beijo gravado na cabeça.

A mão de Sirius enfiada nos cabelos dourados de Remo e a mão de Remo... agarrando o braço de Sirius...

Desaparatou como que cego... não conseguia parar de ver... entrou no primeiro lugar que viu, era o Cabeça de Javali.

Pediu vinho porque sentiu o frio da neve que se espalhava... o frio.

O frio que se espalhou por seu corpo quando percebeu a forma como Remo o olhou... quando estava ali sentado no sofá... Snape a sua frente...

Havia tristeza naqueles olhos dourados... mesmo sabendo que havia sido traído... sentiu uma nova dor ao ver a decepção de Remo...

E a raiva de Sirius...

Mas a imagem dos dois não lhe saiu da cabeça... nem naquele momento, impedindo-o de falar...

Aquilo que o impedira de falar te aquele momento... acabou se revelando assim que se viu sozinho... assim que o pedido para que Remo não fosse lhe escapuliu tardiamente da boca...

Quando olhou em torno para a casa que tinha feito para ele.

Seu sonho de lar...

E se viu sozinho...

Chorou.

Sim, havia desabado num choro furioso.

O que doía mais?

Remo nem sequer voltara para falar com ele.

"Trabalho" era seu único refúgio... mas nem nisso vinha tendo sucesso.

* * *

**Acho que deu ara entender agora que tanto Harry quanto Remo, mais viram que traíram... não é? Tanto Severo quanto Sirius andaram tirando casquinhas com a situação e... bom temos um loiro perigoso na jogada e no próximo temos Rony e Hermione!**


	7. Reunião e troca de alianças

**Maripottermalfoy... er... isso foi um elogio ou uma crítica? Rony pirando por Harry? Credo! Não... pelo menos não aqui! Mas tem ruivo na jogada... ou ruiva... ops...**

**Srta.Kinomoto... nossa que má você é com o Remy... mas ele realmente pisou na bola... mas Harry também né?**

**Lily a história do lobisomem ainda vai dar pano pra manga, por isso eu to deixando no ar... é para confundir mesmo...**

**DW03... isso vive acontecendo é fato da vida, só nos resta balançar a cabeça e ir em frente.**

**JéBlack... considere qualquer atualização um milagre... estou com um monte de fic parada esperando a inspiração celeste.

* * *

**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-07**

**Reunião e troca de alianças.**

_**Screw you, the sentiments, the same my friend… Screw you, the sentiments, the same it always was**_

_(Vá se danar, os sentimentos, os mesmos meu amigo... Vá se danar, os sentimentos, os mesmos que sempre foram)_

**O **dia estava escuro e ameaçador... enrolou devagar as mechas do cabelo e prendeu-os com pequenas fivelas douradas... eles caíam em mechas sobre seus ombros cobertos por um casaco pesado, viu o raio rebrilhar em seu espelho e o granizo bater na janela, que atmosfera tão pouco propícia para festas...

Passou um batom na boca bem feita mesmo sabendo que sua mãe iria olhar com reprovação... ah... era dia de festa, provavelmente ela nem iria notar...

Embora quisesse ser notada... Hogwarts andava um tédio sem "eles"... por lá aprontando alguma... aproveitaria esse fim de semana de festa antes de voltar para o "convento".

Gina Weasley ergueu-se e olhou o espelho... no mesmo momento que a outra deu um toque na porta e entrou.

Hermione estava com o rosto completamente vermelho provavelmente por causa do frio lá fora... ou...

-Oh Gina...- ela disse e sorriu sentando na cama.

-Meus Deuses Mione... você parece uma meninha assanhada!- disse a ruiva reprovatória.

-Ah... eu sei...- disse ela entortando o rosto e olhando a ruiva.- você está linda... se arrumando para alguém?

-E para quem poderia ser?- disse sentando com um suspiro.- parece que não há disponibilidade no mercado.-Então olhou a outra.- Como estão os preparativos?

-Tudo bem... Rony ainda está deslumbrando com a casa, sabe, vida própria...- disse Hermione.

-Crianção...- disse rindo.- Mione... tem certeza que está mesmo a fim de casar com aquele babaca?

-Ele não é babaca... avoado... desligado... brincalhão...

-Não complete com..."ele me faz rir"... é deprimente!

-Gina... você tem que se apaixonar...- disse Hermione se levantando e olhando no espelho fazendo algo de careta para os cabelos.

-Não me fale de se apaixonar Hermione...- disse se pondo de pé.- Mas esse casamento... dois meses... é rápido não?

-Não mude de assunto Gina!- disse Hermione se virando.

-Hum... qual é do casamento relâmpago Mione...ah!- disse sorrindo quando a outra corava.- Eu sabia! Tudo mundo já sabe!

-Rony insistiu nessa história... depois de saber...

-Parabéns Mione!- abraçou a outra com alegria sincera.-Então deixe-me ver...- sorriu.- Vão fazer o anuncio oficial... mamãe vai ter um treco.

-Rony vai ter um treco.- disse Hermione com um sorriso malicioso.

-Porquê?- perguntou sinceramente curiosa.

-São gêmeos e ele não sabe.

Gina riu... enquanto Hermione sorria.

-Gina... você não se arrumou toda para o Harry arrumou? Isso é... inútil.

Gina revirou os olhos, e ajeitou as mangas do casaco.

-Não... ele não merece o esforço.- disse friamente.- Tenho idéia melhor.- disse sorrindo torto.

-Você não devia ficar... assim com ele sabia?

-Mione me poupe!- disse se afastando.- Já ouvi sermões sobre isso, não tenho nada contra gays ou gente com idades diferentes... Harry que fique catando as pulgas do seu lobo... chega!

-Gina!- disse Hermione arregalando os olhos.

-É verdade... você a mamãe... me tratam como se fosse retardada e não tivesse visto o óbvio... por favor... Porquê vocês não vão falar isso para o Carlinhos?

-Certo... você que sabe.- disse Hermione ignorando a última frase.

-Existe gente muito mais atraente que o Harry no mundo, na verdade isso é um fato. Gente muito mais... interessante.- disse abrindo a porta após arrastar a última palavra.

-Oh Meu deus! Gina não diga que você está pensando em dar em cima do...

-Eu não disse nada.- disse a ruiva saindo do quarto.

-Gina... o Rony mata você você, ele... na verdade mais ele que você... Ah, Meu deus.. é meu noivado... não apronte!

* * *

**O** cabelo estava novamente negro, longo e brilhante como a muito tempo atrás, na verdade, fora algumas pequenas rugas em torno dos olhos, ele permanecia o mesmo... ali se olhando no espelho.

-Não sei porquê...- disse olhando-se no espelho.- Nos convidaram não é?

-Não estou com humor para festas, Sirius...

-Não devia estragar festas Remo, pelo que entendi os noivos gostariam muito de vê-lo...

-Eles não tem noção...

-Certo.- Sirius parou olhando-o firmemente.- Você e o Harry pretendem se enterrar num buraco e sumir? Boa sorte... pelo menos tentem usar o MESMO buraco... mas eu pretendo viver... isso significa não perder FESTAS!

Disse saindo do quarto.

-Talvez o cabeçudo do meu afilhado esteja lá para eu enche-lo de juízo!

Remo olhou a roupa que Sirius lhe havia separado... e balbuciou:

-Ele tem juízo demais para o próprio bem... esse é o defeito dele.- disse agarrando a roupa e apontando a varinha para a porta a trancou.

Sirius suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem.

-Droga... ele fechou a porta...

E siu andando para a escada.

-É bom o Harry aparecer ou vou forçar o caduco do Dumbledore me dizer onde ele tá se escondendo.

* * *

**D**esligou o chuveiro com um suspiro... fazia tempo que não sentia essa estranha animação para um evento social... humpf, um jantar na toca da fuinhas não podia ser exatamente chamado de evento social... mas era mais do que fazia ultimamente cuidando de pessoas quebradas e ferradas em diversos graus... no seu mundinho protegido por todos.

-Não o vejo animado para sair assim... digamos... desde seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.- a voz grave o recebeu quando saiu de toalha do banheiro.

Draco continuou esfregando seus cabelos finos olhando o homem de braços cruzados o olhava da porta.

-Oh, severo... você também devia ir... convidaram você que eu sei...

-Hum... imagino o quanto seria interessante admirar a Senhorita Granger receber um anel do Sr Weasley... realmente estaria perdendo um acontecimento histórico.

-Tenho certeza que esse jantar será mais que isso.- disse sorrindo para o espelho ao fechar as calças negras.

-Você não tinha o menor interesse nesse jantar por mais que Molly Weasley tenha arrulhado a sua volta como gostaria de vê-lo... então subitamente vejo você "empolgado" com a idéia.

-Molly foi muito gentil e me convenceu.- disse falsamente ajeitando a manga da camisa negra.

-Mentira deslavada e mal contada!- disse Snape dando um passo em direção ao rapaz loiro.- O que diabos você está aprontando... eu o conheço...oh...

Fora completamente involuntário acabou pensando em sua real intenção e no que vira, Snape era um legilimente nato... havia percebido imediatamente sua...

-Ainda isso Draco?- Snape perguntou com enfado.- Não acredito que o que viu lhe perturbou tanto.

-Perturbou? Hum... Severo.- disse sorrindo maldosamente.- Você pretende algo com Potter?

-Não seja ridículo...

-Está com ciúmes de mim?-disse se aproximando devagar.

-Agora você está sendo egocêntrico...

-Então está preocupado se eu magoar o velho lobo?- disse olhando o outro com graça.

-Lupin não é da minha conta...

-Se eu brincar um pouco com o testa-rachada? –disse ajeitando desnecessariamente a roupa do outro.

-Não me importa nem um pouco o que ocorre com o cabeça dura...

-Então não me encha o saco!- disse se virando. -Eu preciso de um passatempo.

-Se é o que quer... vá em frente... isso não vai faze-lo mais popular...

-Mas vai me fazer sentir-me bem... com certeza.- disse pegando o casaco.- Você não vem?

-Você sabe que haverá uma reunião depois... de certa forma estou intimado a ir.

-Severo... sempre procurando uma desculpa para ser anti-social...- sorriu.- Vamos então.

* * *

**O**lhou pelo espelho e a imagem balançou a cabeça e em seguida meteu a mão na testa ainda balançando a cabeça.

-Que foi?- rosnou.

-Se vai sair com uma cara dessas cara... nem saia.

-Ora cale a boca seu espelho idiota.- disse se virando.-Não sei porque Remo... tinha que arranjar um espelho encantado...

Suspirou alto tentando achar mais um buraco no cinto... ou suas calças iriam cair...

-Merda...- murmurou e se virou de volta.

-Sabe... as calças não cairiam se você comprasse do tamanho certo e comesse algo de vez em quando.

-Silencio.

A imagem ainda fez alguns gestos muito feios e balançou a cabeça para o outro que derrubou o guarda roupa todo.

-Se não fosse Rony e Mione...- murmurou olhando desolado em torno.- diabos... a Molly vai me torrar...

Catou uma velha calça jeans antiga, essa provavelmente não o deixaria na mão, era justa o suficiente... achou a velha camisa branca e vestiu...

-É só até a reunião... só até a reunião.- repetiu dando uma última olhada na sua figura acabada.

-Você está com medo...- murmurou o espelho.

-Eu devia parti-lo em pedaços.- disse pegando o sobretudo negro e apagando a luzes com a varinha.

-Mas você não teria coragem... eu fui um presente dele.- disse o espelho maldosamente.

* * *

**G**ina olhou surpresa, não quando sua mãe abraçou o rapaz loiro, pois lhe tinha um xodó desde que ele conseguira tirar Percy do cativeiro há algum tempo pondo em cheque seu posto de espião e salvar Carlinhos de uma maldição negra com um bom conhecimento de medicina bruxa... e claro, magia negra... mas isso todos sabiam, Molly havia adotado Draco... o "pobre menino, ouvindo aquelas coisas deturpadas a infância inteira" ela teria pena de Voldmort se pudesse...

O que lhe chamou atenção foi que Severo Snape havia mesmo vindo, claro que ele foi se reunir com outros membros da ordem que haviam sido convidados com aquele ar "simpático" típico dele, Gina sabia que ia haver uma reunião... mais ainda estava na escola... obviamente não participaria.

Draco Malfoy, para variar andando de negro, esbanjando seu ar aristocrático quando foi, de modo educado, falar com o casal de noivos... fazendo alguma brincadeira para irritar Rony e rindo afetadamente... viu com o canto dos olhos Sirius voltar a sentar com uma careta... ele e Remo sentados perto de uma faladora Tonks com Fleur, Gui os bebês e Gabrielle.

Era óbvio que eles esperavam outra pessoa, Gina não, estava ali rebastecendo a poncheira, e se concentrando na aristocracia... que parara para falar com Carlinhos, esse definitivamente nervoso e olhando a porta de tempos em tempos.

Deprimente... desviou o olhar para a porta se auto-censurando. Rolando os olhos por cair em tentação. Seu olhar voltou automaticamente quando viu um vulto na janela e em seguida Molly havia se adiantado para a porta.

Agora se lembrava do motivo de ter caído por ele... babado... emburrecido.

Não era como se ele fosse LIIINDO de morrer... não, na verdade, Harry lembrava muito daqueles gatos magrelos vadios que você gosta sem motivo aparente... sim, magro, abatido com as malditas olheiras... o que andava acontecendo hein? Algo estava errado. Mas mesmo assim nas jeans surradas e claras que contrastavam de modo absurdo com o sobretudo... ele chamava a atenção... fazendo algumas caretas para se desvencilhar de Molly.

* * *

-Oh, querido... você demorou... achei que não vinha.

-Espero não ter me atrasado demais...- disse ele passando a mão na cabeça jogando os flocos grudados na cabeleira desgrenhada para todos os lados.- Está o demônio lá fora...

-Voltou a nevar...- Molly disse desanimada.- Entre... querido... entre... ou vai ficar doente... por tudo que é sagrado, você não pára de emagrecer?

-Impressão sua Molly... eu estou bem...

* * *

**D**raco desviou de leve o olhar para a porta, talvez pela primeira vez em anos estivesse analisando o outro objetivamente... nunca fora objetivo com Potter... sempre fora um detector de defeitos do outro, sorriu torto ao lembrar que estava agora tentando olha-lo de modo diferente...

_"Vamos ver o que mais tem de bom em você além de gemer como uma garota..."_

Bom... Potter não era um ícone de beleza e bom gosto... deuses o que era aquele jeans esfarrapado? Se bem que no conceito geral... mostrava muito bem as coxas que fizeram o grifinório famoso entre as garotas de Hogwarts. A camisa mais longa e jogada fora da calça também atrapalhava outras conclusões... o contraste com o negro do sobretudo era bom... era o mesmo contraste da pele clara com os cabelos totalmente negros e selvagens. Mas Potter ainda era um tampinha... mesmo estando muito mais alto que no tempo de escola... era divertido olha-lo de cima...provoca-lo, o rosto estava mais anguloso sim... firme.

Lembrou-se da boca do outro muito vermelha naquele momento e sim... isso era tentador... tinha que admitir... Potter tinha uma boca convidativa...

Seu olhar bateu em sua companhia de conversa por meio segundo... ele também estava em silêncio... apertando a garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada, comendo Potter com os olhos.

_Puta merda!_

Ginevra Weasley babando por Potter era uma coisa natural… mas Carlinhos Weasley era uma retumbante novidade! Diabos! Potter tinha que ter algo de muito bom para atrair tanta gente!

Uma linda adolescente loira andou leve como uma bailarina até o rapaz e agarrou a mão dele com um sorriso que fez outros convidados invejarem o moreno... a pequena Veela irmã da Fleur o guiou até o casal onde Potter pareceu ficar entretido...

Draco ainda viu o ruivo ao seu lado soltar o ar de modo irritado e então se virar para Draco.

-Você estava falando...

_"Malditas sejam todas a veelas... ops... nem todas... só as Delacour."_

**

* * *

S**irius observou atentamente a forma como Remo suspendeu a respiração por alguns segundos... viu como o olhar de Harry fora rápido olhando-os ali... ele seguiu Gabriele, comprimentou-os...

Comprimentou de modo quase frio.

-Oi Remo... olá Sirius.- disse apenas, se virando bastante rápido para os bebês de Fleur e Gui.

Aquilo o estava irritando muito, mas quando pensou em levantar e arrastar o afilhado para algum lugar e enche-lo de juízo, ou porradas como estava querendo... talvez umas palmadas mesmo.

Mas foi Remo que segurou sua mão, os futuros noivos abraçaram o recém chegado que murmurou alguma desculpa pelo atraso e então foi anunciado o jantar...

* * *

**A** sala da Toca havia sido ampliada por mágica e a mesa era enorme, já havia sido assim no casamento de Gui e Fleur, no casamento de Percy e Penélope... um dos motivos de Malfoy estar ali... o que ele tanto conversava com Remo? Ria com Sirius...

Sabia que estava com ciúmes... os três estavam sorrindo! Por tudo que era sagrado...

Malfoy, Lupin e Black! Rindo juntos!DROGA!

Quando a felicidade de Remo o incomodava? Ele estava feliz não? Estava bem vestido, assim como Sirius... sim, a beleza estava posta do outro lado da mesa...

Sentiu-se feio... engraçado como os sentimentos vem e vão dessa forma...

-O que foi Harry?- a voz rouca o despertou.

Carlinhos, era mais uma complicação que não queria perto agora, mais ali estava ele, trocando sua cerveja por outra menos morna e visivelmente tentando anima-lo...

O casal anunciou o noivado e o casamento para dois meses... houve saudações e nova rodada de bebidas, Carlinhos logo lhe encheu uma taça... sorrindo.

Teria percebido algo? Teria alguma... esperança? Será que todos?

Perdeu de novo completamente a fome... saiu da mesa assim que pode... foi para fora acompanhando mais alguns, agora a neve parara de cair.

Falar sobre a Ordem era mais seguro agora.

* * *

**H**ermione não era a única a comentar desde que houve aquele incidente dois dias antes que havia algo errado, o Covil parecia deserto e Remo estava no Largo... estava preocupada com Harry... ele parecia estar vinte e quatro horas metido em algo relacionado com a Ordem, também soube por meio de Percy que havia rumores que Harry não havia sido aceito como auror... aquilo parecia impossível.

Sabia por experiência própria que Harry, infelizmente, se autoconsumiria até a insanidade antes de falar com alguém...

Isso era culpa da criação de Harry... ele não sabia pedir ajuda... fora ensinado a não atrapalhar... isso talvez nunca pudesse ser mudado na conduta dele... era uma pena porque o fazia sofrer muito...

Conseguiu finalmente retira-lo de uma conversa sombria com Mundongo Fletcher e também começou a andar com ele entre as plantas cobertas de neve.

-O que anda acontecendo?

-Nada de muito grave Mione.- Harry dissera de modo sério.- Mundongo apenas disse que houve rumores...

-Não...-cortou-o.- O que houve com você e Remo?

Harry a olhou, então desviou o olhar em torno... tenso.

-Não há nada de errado Mione...

Harry era um péssimo mentiroso... sua cara era tão transparente quanto de uma criança de quatro anos apanhada em flagrante.

-Não faça isso Harry!- disse séria.-Tonks comentou que o Covil parece desabitado... e Remo está o tempo todo no Largo... vocês brigaram?

-Mione...

-Não venha com esse tom de "eu vou rosnar e morder".-disse.

"Rosnar e Morder" era uma expressão íntima, ligada ao fato dela e Rony saberem que o amigo era um animago, a história nunca ficara bem esclarecida, e Harry era muito fechado sobre o assunto pois envolvia Remo, Rony dizia que Harry parecia um cão pronto a rosnar e morder e acabou pegando, no instante seguinte Hermione se arrependeu, o olhar de Harry havia mudado... um suspiro dolorido acabou saindo do amigo que se virou e olhou o céu.

-Estou tentando... falar com ele.

-Então vocês brigaram, mesmo?

-Não exatamente, mas é uma longa... longa história...-Harry se virou para olha-la e franziu a testa.

-O que foi?- perguntou preocupada.

-Mione... você está... grávida?- ele sorriu.

-Oh... sim, estou...

E Harry a abraçou... ás vezes Harry tinha dessas... a capacidade de perceber coisas e fazer coisas quando não se esperava... ou pior... um jeito de contornar seus problemas que certamente o deixariam sem solução a vida toda Draco Malfoy acabara de chama-la dizendo que seu noivo a estava procurando... suspirando, Mione deixou os antigos inimigos juntos, pensando em encurralar Harry outra hora.

Não devia se preocupar... Draco Malfoy acabava de encurralar a presa.

* * *

**Ups... agora temos as peças em jogo… let´s play! No próximo capítulo LUA CHEIA!**


	8. Você não voltará para casa?

**A lua paira provocando mudanças de humor em nossos dois lobos... começa uma silenciosa guerra de nervos... e Harry resolve pegar pesado. Na verdade até agora o Harry só fez merda.**

**Maripottermalfoy... leia os capítulos devagar menina!Draco gostando de alguém? Aff... onde? Sevvie atrás do Harry? Tem certeza? Flufycidade? È a vida adulta... ela não é flufy... ela dói.**

**Débora Dumbledore... Licantropia... é pra já... sintam a tragédia... humpf, nem tão tragédia assim.**

**DW03... você é tão otimista...**

**Lilly W. Malfoy aqui está uma nova atuaçlização... espero que goste.**

**Jé Black, deve considerar com certeza, e como já é o segundo, ajoelha e agradece a deus...**

**Polarres, Draco encurralando qualquer um deixa na espectativa... bom, leia e aproveite.**

**Sério... eu fiquei com vontade de socar o Draco umas horas. E Harry nas outras... hum, Sirius também merecia umas, quem se abilita a meter juízo nesse povo?

* * *

**

**A música agora é _I miss you_ do Blink 182.**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-08**

**Você não voltará para casa?**

_**Where are you, and I'm so sorry… I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight, I need somebody and always. This sick strange darkness… Comes creeping on so haunting every time. And as I stared, I counted… Webs from all the spiders.**_

_**Catching things and eating their insides. Like indecision to call you, and hear your voice of treason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?**_

_**Stop this pain tonight**_

_(Onde está você, e eu sinto muito... Não consigo dormir, não consigo sonhar esta noite, Preciso de alguém e sempre. Esta doentia estranha escuridão... Vem me arrepiar e assombrar o tempo todo. E enquanto eu encaro, eu conto... Teias de todas as aranhas._

_Pegando coisas e comendo seu interior. Como a indecisão de te ligar. E ouvir sua voz de traição. Você vai vir pra casa e parar essa dor esta noite?_

_Parar essa dor esta noite.)_

**S**evero poderia ter rido da situação se não conhecesse todos os meandros envolvidos... todas as possíveis catástrofes vindas da vontade ou desejo daquele "moleque"... o mundo bruxo dependia do bem estar de uma única pessoa...

Isso era o que se podia chamar de ironia...

Pois Potter pouco conhecia de bem estar.

Havia de um lado um garoto muito inseguro, embora fosse uma das pessoas mais poderosas e cativantes que poderiam existir, e do outro um teimoso lobisomem que vivia muitas vezes tentando, em vão, não sentir pena de si mesmo... por mais maravilhoso que fosse...

O Diabo é que ambos agiriam como eternas crianças, revoltados que estavam por terem tido suas infâncias roubadas.

Isso é um fato, a criança que se é aos dez, doze anos determina o homem e mulher que você será...

Severo vivia tentando negar isso a si mesmo.

Era só ver Black... não importa o que estivesse envolvido, o impetuoso grifinório sempre agiria por instinto, mandando a razão para o inferno... complicando o mais simples momento.

Potter não fora realmente traído... poderia ver nos olhos ansiosos de Remo... mas Potter estava magoado, culpado e assustado demais para perceber.

E não ia ajuda-lo nisso... não precisaria, com Draco metido na história... prova viva de sua teoria, o menino que sempre tivera tudo, sempre pudera esticar a mão e pegar algo que fosse valioso, tão cobiçoso de poder e imponência que havia traído os pais se aliando a Ordem só para provar que podia...

Mesmo sentimento que o levou a espreitar Potter a noite toda... ignorando a concorrência do domador de dragões ruivo... cuidado Draco... ele pode ser um rival difícil...

Remo que o diga...

Carlos Weasley, Carlinhos como se pudesse um cara daquele tamanho ser chamado no diminutivo, foi uma pedra de sapato para Remo no último ano de Hogwarts... Atual professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas... arriscou o quanto pôde dando em cima do Grifinório.

Potter deve ser santo... poucos resistiriam... O rapaz tem algumas cicatrizes... mas é atraente, a irmã mesmo conta que há filas de alunas bem dispostas a desencaminha-lo. Severo sabe muito bem disso, sendo colega dele na escola.

Mas o ruivo não deseja ninguém, encasquetou em domar outra criatura selvagem... e não vai desistir, Carlos Weasley provavelmente foi uma criança aventureira... e continuará sendo.

O fato é que o circo está armado... e vai pegar fogo.Embora pesados flocos de neve começassem a cair novamente.

Sua criança interior não pode deixar de se animar a assistir... era inevitável...

A criança que se é aos dez, doze anos, vai dizer o homem e mulher que você é.

Difícil é definir que tipo de criança Potter foi. Pensou Severo olhando os acontecimentos pela janela de modo discreto.

* * *

**D**raco ficou encarando o rapaz moreno que acompanhou com os olhos a outra entrar na casa. 

-O que quer Malfoy?- Harry pergunta o olhando, afinal o loiro ainda o estava encarando com aquele ar miseravelmente arrogante que sempre o fizera odiá-lo.

Harry nunca fora próximo do outro, sua mudança foi rápida e intempestiva demais para aceitar... ele livrou Percy do cativeiro, arriscando-se sim, mas agora... ainda assim, não via motivos para confiar nele ou sequer ser amigo do outro. Nunca deixaram de se tratar pelo sobrenome.

-Eu estava pensando Potter...- disse Draco como se estivesse comentando o que gostara no jantar.

Harry havia cruzado os braços... e encarou feio o outro que se aproximou.

-Black e Lupin... são simpáticos não? Falaram coisas engraçadas...

Draco apreciou a miríade de emoções que passaram no rosto do grifinório.

-Falaram coisas engraçadas não é?- Harry disse mastigando as sílabas.- E falaram para você?

-Eu sempre fui um bom ouvinte Potter... e um bom observador... sabia?

-O que eu tenho com isso Malfoy?- Disse Harry descruzando os braços e dando um passo a frente.- Eu vou entrar... está ficando frio...

Draco sorriu percebendo que só restavam os dois para fora...

-Eu disse que era bom observador... –Draco se colocou no caminho do moreno com um passo para o lado.- mas sabe, nem cheguei a contar ao Lupin o que vi recentemente...- disse Draco maldoso.- Na verdade, pensando bem, se eu contasse sobre o velho Snape e você... ele iria ficar chateado Potter? Acho que não... ele não iria se importar não é?

-O que diabos você está falando?- Harry disse controlando um repentino desejo de socar o nariz empinado a sua frente.

-Eu estou falando que estou curioso, oras... Potter...- disse pedantemente.- Numa noite de noivado pensamos sobre essas coisas não é? Relacionamentos... todo mundo achando que você e o Lupin estavam tão bem... e veja só... os dois se chifrando mutuamente, ah...- exclamou falsamente.- é um tipo de relação aberta? Quem diria... olhando você...

-Você pretende sair da minha frente com um nariz e dentes?- Harry murmurou.

-Potter... não é você que está ameaçando aqui... entenda a situação.

Draco sentiu que fora um pouco longe demais quando o outro agarrou seu ombro e braço rosnando, olhos verdes faiscando de fúria.

-Você... você, está me ameaçando?

Harry sabia que iria meter a mão naquela doninha albina, já tinha aturado muito, ia descontar em alguém e era com o maior prazer que ia encher o maldito de porrada... provavelmente Rony iria achar uma que era uma espécie de presente.

E era bom mesmo que o Malfoy parecesse assustado!

Mas então as duas vozes animadas surgiram da porta e os dois saíram intempestivamente, Sirius parecendo empurrar Lupin que deu um sorriso constrangido ao se ajeitar e então o olhou...

Estavam juntos, não é? Conversando, agora saindo... felizes... Remo estava bem, Malfoy mesmo havia confirmado... então não faz diferença... o que iam fazer ali fora? Os dois? Sirius havia contido um riso.

_"Eu só queria que você sentisse o que eu senti..."_

_"O que eu senti..."_

Harry agarrou com mais força o braço, e num ato impensado... não, _calculadamente_ vingativo, agarrou o cabelo loiro.

Draco Malfoy perdeu o equilíbrio... e no susto_ recebeu _o primeiro beijo cinematográfico da vida...

* * *

**S**irius finalmente havia conseguido convencer Remo a deixar de ser tolo e procurar Harry, já que o afilhado com certeza não ia ter o bom senso de faze-lo... fosse para brigarem por Harry ser um cabeçudo infiel, ou Remo ter sido ausente, Sirius sentia uma ponta de culpa, em ter estado entre eles, nesse tempo difícil, então como padrinho e amigo tinha que ajudar... Perguntou por ele a Hermione. 

-Sim, estava falando com ele.- disse ela.- Acho que ficou lá fora... ele devia entrar... recomeçou a nevar...

-Vamos traze-lo para dentro.- disse puxando Remo.- Certo Remo?

-Agora?- perguntou o outro.- Lá fora?

-É lá fora, aluado...- disse sorrindo para o outro empurrando-o para fora.- Anda Remo... ou tá com medo da neve? Neve não é romântica?-Complementou num tom mais baixo.

-Sirius!

Empurrou o outro para fora, e conteve um riso que veio á garganta ao ver o outro ajeitar-se... lembrou de uma vez que tentaram ajuda-lo a convidar uma garota para ir até Hogsmeade... então Remo se virou olhando a frente...

E os olhos dele se contraíram...

Sirius nem olhou o que ele via, só encarando tolamente o homem de olhos dourados endurecer a expressão, então erguer de leve o queixo.

Mau sinal... péssimo sinal.

Puta Merda! O que Harry estava fazendo? Com... Com Malfoy? Qual é a dele?

Remo inspirou profundamente.

Só quem viu Remo Lupin realmente furioso conhecia essa expressão fria, então ele subitamente se virou o empurrando para o lado e entrou na casa.

-Espere Remo...- disse lançando um olhar furioso a Harry que erguia o rosto sem os olhar diretamente.-Espere! Merda...

* * *

**D**raco não sabia dizer exatamente o que havia acontecido... só que num segundo Harry Potter parecia estar pronto para matá-lo e no outro o fizera perder o equilíbrio e lhe dera o maior beijo... na verdade... nem era um beijo assim... maravilhoso... mas pombas... no quesito ataque surpresa... 

E quando estava se empolgando com a idéia...

Estava com o traseiro no chão gelado, ouvira muito bem a voz de Black... e seu orgulho sonserino ficou abalado... diabos que fora usado!

Olhou o moreno que novamente ostentava uma boca muito vermelha, mas um olhar muito frio, ele olhava em direção da porta da casa e então o olhou, e apontou um dedo reprovativo.

-Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me irritar!

E saiu pisando duro.

_"Certo além de gemer de forma encantadora, ter uma boca muiito gostosa., uma força física insuspeitável... você é o enigma que todos querem desvendar..."_

Esfinge.

-Toda esfinge parece um leão...- Draco murmurou.

Então se deu conta que estava sentado na neve.

_"Oh merda..."

* * *

_

**S**ó havia sentido aquela dor quando soube que Sirius havia sido preso em Azkaban... porque até então tudo era suspeita.

Mas aquilo parecia irreal... totalmente irreal.

_"Harry não presta."_

Desejou bater-se... então, achou melhor esfriar a cabeça. Saiu dali empurrando Sirius, na verdade nem conseguia vê-lo... que lhe perdoassem, mas ainda confuso passou pela sala, saindo de uma porta a outra... poderia ter feito ali mesmo... sem causar tumulto...

Agora estava feito.

Desaparatou.

Podia-se dizer que era uma pessoa calma, mas Harry acabara de ultrapassar uma daquelas linhas que deixa uma pessoa definitivamente PUTA da vida, pensou subindo a escada já tirando o casaco com raiva... confiava em Harry... confiava... mas com certeza... algo estava mais que errado... o que era?

Total infidelidade? Era isso?

Não parecia real.

-Remo espere... Aluado!- A voz de Sirius seguiu-se ao som de aparatação.

Parou sem se virar já suspirando, tentando não se alterar com o amigo.

-Remo... –Sirius estava subindo de dois em dois degraus.

-Eu vou deitar um pouco Sirius... está tudo bem... - disse ao chegar no corredor.

-_REMO JOHN LUPIN_ fique nessa escada.- disse uma voz raivosa.

_"Está tudo bem? Então está mesmo tudo bem?'_ Pensou quando ouviu a frase do outro ao aparatar na casa.

E Remo se virou.

-Eu acho que não é uma boa hora para você, ficar gritando, Harry.- disse Sirius se virando.

-Doeu?-Hary perguntou.- Doeu não doeu?

Sirius arregalou os olhos para o afilhado... Remo estreitou o olhar.

-FALA LOGO REMO!- Harry gritou.-FALA ALGUMA COISA!

_"Fala comigo... grita... mas pra mim..."_

-O que quer que eu diga Harry?- disse Remo baixo.

Harry olhou o outro atordoado.

-É só isso que tem pra me dizer?-falou encarando o outro, ainda imóvel no topo da escada, enquanto subia.

-Qual o seu problema?- sibilou Sirius.

-Você estar no meu caminho...- respondeu frio mal olhando o padrinho.

-Qual é a sua... onde está com a cabeça?

Sirius se colocara na sua frente e lhe segurara pelo ombro.

-Sai da frente Sirius!

-Vá pra sua casa.- Disse Lupin se virando.

-Minha casa...- Harry disse baixo.- SEU CRETINO! Não é MINHA CASA! Era sua... Porque eu fiz pra VOCÊ! Eu dei ela pra você!

-Apenas vai!-Remo se virou ao gritar.-Vai embora!

Sirius até tentou segurar o afilhado...

-Eu não quero lhe ver agora...- disse Remo entrando no quarto.

No momento em que Sirius escutava os passos do outro... Harry já havia desaparatado.

* * *

**"O grande problema... é que Potter não admite, mas ainda está procurando sua figura paterna... entendeu?"**

_"Eu não posso... É Sirius... Droga você sabe da situação..."_

**"Lupin é um passivo, romantico... mas o lobo não, é um alfa, um dominante... eles estão em crise... Harry atende ao lobo, mas não a Lupin..."**

_"Porque? Eles viviam juntos antes, eles estavam juntos... é meu padrinho... é...complicado..."_

**D**raco ainda pensava no que Snape lhe dissera quando o confrontara após ter tido aquele "encontro" com o grifinório e o que ouvira escondido o mesmo dizer, segundo ele uma crise era inevitável... esqueceu completamente a noite na toca das fuinhas, já que a única coisa aproveitável, fora o beijo, foi uma longa conversa cheia de duplo sentido com a caçula da família... mas não gostava de misturar interesses.

Por enquanto... queria ir um pouco mais fundo no enigma daquela esfinge... e seu velho protetor iria ajudá-lo, tanto o irritou que em meia hora, no dia seguinte, conseguiu ser mandando para o covil via portal.

Snape também tinha acesso ao local pois entregava mata-cão ao lobo regularmente. Mas dessa vez a poção que ele fazia iria ser entregue no Largo Grimauld.

-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?- Snape perguntou olhando por cima do vapor espesso do caldeirão.

-Quero sim... vou dar o recado... não se preocupe... eu vou dar o recado.- disse com um sorriso torto.

-Bom, eu não posso mesmo ficar bancando a coruja correio de Potter, se ele bloqueia a própria lareira... é melhor fazer isso hoje ainda.

-É cedo.- disse encostado na porta.

Snape lhe jogou um medalhão antigo. Draco o aparou com facilidade.

-Isso precisa ser feito hoje ainda... querem uma reunião amanhã de manhã.

-Certo, certo... talvez eu fique lá para lembrá-lo de ir.- disse com um sorriso torto.

E sumiu... sem ver Snape balançar a cabeça e voltar o olhar para a poção.

* * *

**Q**uando chegou na sala de estar do "Covil" puxou a varinha. 

Havia um caos na casa. Parecia que havia tido luta ali.

-Deuses. O que houve aqui...- balbuciou.

Um som como passos? Batida? Rasgo? Seja lá o que fosse havia vindo do segundo andar...

Empunhando a varinha Draco andou devagar... algo novamente fez barulho no segundo andar... a casa estava no mesmo estado lá em cima, coisas espalhadas... um e outro enfeite partido, havia um quadro que estava no chão... uma porta estava fechada, mas as outras estavam abertas.

Um som de arranhar lhe chegou aos ouvidos, de onde não sabia, pois não conhecia o segundo andar, parte íntima da casa...

Mas era um lugar agradável, deveria pelo menos ter sido. Uma decoração agradável... um tanto antiquada... havia uma porta aberta de onde pensou ter vindo o som...

Se aproximou, pedacinhos brilhantes de vidro brilhavam no chão de madeira escura e o que parecia ser a base de um enorme espelho estava caído no chão...

Tudo iluminado pela lua... Draco percebeu que estava no quarto... havia uma cama grande de baldaquino... então um rosnar lhe fez um arrepio gelado lhe descer pela coluna...

Havia um _grande animal peludo_ na cama.

Um grande lobo que rosnou e se pôs de pé.

Claro que deu alguns passos para trás abobalhado... o lobo... o lobisomem... Remo Lupin não estava em Grimauld?

Então o animal pulou da cama, acompanhando os movimentos de Draco que de costas estava indo para a porta... e o luar incidiu sobre ele.

Era um grande lobo negro... de pelos longos e selvagens... _olhos verdes_...

E que deu um rosnado profundo antes de avançar...

Draco fez um aceno com a varinha... e porta bateu, e escutou o animal bater nela, bater de novo e arranhar.

Parado nomeio do corredor Draco ainda tentava se recuperar da surpresa...

-Potter... diabos... você... seu idiota... você deixou o Lupin lhe morder!

* * *

**Harry fez merda, não é? Me apedregem depois!Agora Draco ficará sabendo de coisas que nós queremos saber... Harry e Sirius... ou melhor, lobo negro e Snufles se estranham.  
**


	9. Defendendo o território

**Harry está de mau humor, perdoem-me os palavrões... a coisa fica feia... não, eles não se acertam ainda...**

**Lupin disparado? Ninguém opinou nada**

**O refrão é da música _Come Undone_ do Duran Duran. (que adoro!)

* * *

**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-09**

**Defendendo o território**

_**Who do you need, **_

_**who do you love, **_

_**when you come undone?**_

_(De quem você precisa,  
Quem você ama,  
Quando você fica desfeito?)_

"_Potter... diabos... você... seu idiota... você deixou o Lupin lhe morder!"_

**D**raco ainda sentia o coração pular ao encarar a porta que foi arranhada por um tempo.

Então reinou o silêncio, Draco sentou-se na pequena mesa debaixo da uma pintura torta, Potter era um lobisomem... deuses... ele estava perigoso, sem poção, Snape não sabia que...

Ninguém sabia! Potter acobertara tudo.

Com certeza por causa do outro... lembrou que todas as portas da casa eram reforçadas, a casa toda era feita para ser segura...

Ficara sabendo que Potter gastara uma verdadeira fortuna nela, para torná-la confortável a um lobisomem... e segura para qualquer um.

Relaxou lembrando da criatura que havia visto, parecia na verdade um grande cão Husky totalmente negro, olhos verdes... não lembrava que o focinho do lobisomem era mais curto? Não... havia algo errado não batia com o que Snape lhe mostrara sobre lobisomens... nem o que havia aprendido em Hogwarts... passado o susto era óbvio que não tinha o tamanho de um lobisomem...

Como estava relaxado, não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio de medo ao pular da mesinha quando o trinco rodou.

Se pôs de pé com a varinha apontada para a porta.

-Abaixe essa varinha Malfoy, antes que faça alguma idiotice.

Ele ainda vestia a roupa da festa! Mas havia sangue nela, o rosto estava contundido e vermelho, ferido na bochecha esquerda... suas mãos tinham pequenos cortes.

-Onde está... onde... você...- murmurou.

Potter o ignorou e foi até o banheiro, olhando-se.

-Delícia... vai ficar um belo roxo.- disse desanimado.-Você bateu a merda da minha porta na bosta da minha cara, Malfoy...- disse ele abrindo o espelho do banheiro e pegando um frasco.

-Você... ah, é um lobi... não... lobisomens não podem... Potter que diabos você é!

-Boa pergunta... sssshhhiiisssst...- ele sibilou ao passar a poção no rosto ferido pelo encontrão com a porta e olhou a ponta dos dedos.- diabo de espelho...- disse como se estivesse esquecido do mundo.

Potter se pôs a torturante arte de tirar pequenos cacos de vidro da pontas dos dedos então o olhou pelo espelho.

Draco estava parado na porta ainda abobalhado... O moreno estava ali de pé, mas fora ele que tinha batido com a cara na porta...

-Fale algo Malfoy... ou feche a boca... pode não haver moscas, mas a poeira vai te matar...

Disse ele sentando na banheira e olhando os pés, descalços e também feridos.

-Você é um Animago!

Potter o olhou ligando a torneira e se virando, deixando a água limpar os cortes...

-Oh... então o susto não matou todos os seus neurônios...- Ele disse.- Pare de me olhar assim e me alcance a maldita toalha.

-Eu posso fazer isso, sem métodos trouxas... lembra?-Disse se aprumando...-Me passe esses malditos pés...- disse sentando-se no vaso sanitário e estendendo a mão.

Que ironia, pensou Draco tocando de leve cada dedo com a ponta da varinha, nem podia fingir que havia algo interessante nos pés do outro, nunca fora um adorador de pés...

Eram apenas dois pés masculinos muito maltratados...

-Me dê suas mãos...- resmungou.

-Afinal Malfoy... porquê está aqui?

"Porque gostei do beijo... mas o susto acabou com meu tesão..."

-Tenho um recado da Ordem...

-Na verdade... –Potter o encarou.- Como você entrou... eu bloqueei a droga da lareira e...

Apertou um do dedos feridos que ainda não curara, olhando o outro fazer uma careta e calar a boca.

-Severo estava ocupado com a mata-cão então me emprestou a chave de portal dele.

-Sabia que não devíamos ter dado uma chave para ele...Rem...

Potter se calara e olhara em algum ponto no nada, talvez algum azulejo em particular... fazendo Draco se irritar ao lembrar ter sido usado.

-Agora deixe-me olhar seu rosto, que droga de poção é essa?

-Um cicatrizante oras...

-Não, não... você não precisa de um cicatrizante, vai piorar o roxo!- disse passando a toalha com força no outro que tentou afastar o rosto.- pare de bancar o pirralho Potter!

-Isso dói, Porra!

-Que palavreado Potter!

-É minha casa... posso gritar palavrões... que está fazendo?

Havia corrido a mão do queixo, onde puxara o rosto do outro até a testa.

-Você está febril...

-Nossa vou morrer... que bom.- disse o moreno estreitando os olhos.

Draco o encarou com raiva, ajeitando a contusão da face, agora com o rosto normal dava para ver que o outro estava corado.

E não era de vergonha... ele também tinha olheiras ainda mais pronunciadas.

-Você não está febril, está com uma enorme febre.- disse conclusivo.

-Vá se foder Draco, já fez sua visita, dê seu recado e suma.

-O que está acontecendo, hein?

-O recado, e tire essa mão de mim...

Draco recebeu um safanão e sua mão pendeu, olhou o outro se levantar.

-Os Bell foram assassinados, Dumbledore quer uma reunião logo cedo.

Potter pareceu paralisado, então se virou.

Estava branco.

-O... os... Bell?- disse e se deixou encostar na parede.

-O que foi?- perguntou preocupado.

-Kátia está... morta?

-Kátia?- Draco sabia que conhecia a criatura de algum lugar...

-Kátia Bell... grifinória... quadribol... Ordem...

-Ah, sabia que conhecia o nome...

-Você sabe quando?

-A poucas horas...

Potter escorregou e sentou no chão.

-Nossa...- ele disse e o olhou.- nossa...

-Potter, você parece sem condições... é bem tarde, vá para cama e eu digo que...

-Cale a boca Malfoy!-Disse ele se levantando.- Eu dou um jeito nessa bagunça, tomo um banho e me mando para lá.- disse saindo do banheiro.

-Não mesmo! Você está com febre, se eu lhe conheço, e conheço sim, você está sem comer ou dormir.-disse o seguindo.-Que merda de suicida você é...

Fazendo uma careta quando ao entrar ele passou novamente descalço pelos cacos do que agora sabia, havia sido um espelho.

-Você tem idéia de porque Dumbledore quer uma reunião?

-Para lamentar a morte da família, ralhar com quem estava...

-Kátia era membro... estava sobre proteção!- Potter girou no lugar e o encarou.- Estava sobre Fidelius! Eu já vi isso acontecer... TEMOS UM TRAIDOR! Aquele ataque antes, agora isso...

Draco apenas rolou os olhos para a quase histeria do moreno.

* * *

**O **lobo estava intrigado.

Reencontrar o velho companheiro era algo bom... mas faltava algo.

Faltava aquele doce cheiro de liberdade. Além do mais, não estava livre como estivera antes... antes podia surgir em uma cama confortável e adormecer em frente a uma lareira, sobre um tapete felpudo, com o seu pequeno lhe lambendo as orelhas.

O Outro, o cão, latiu provavelmente não compreendendo a paralisia do lobo.

O lobo não tinha ânimo para latidos, uma vez preso num lugar que não gostava.

Rosnou.

O cão sentou-se nas patas traseira deixando as orelhas penderem.

* * *

**H**arry se virou e passou pela janela, a luz da lua o banhou, sentiu um arrepio involuntário, o frio... rápido e com violência fechou a cortina.

-O que diabos está acontecendo, e não venha com desculpas.-disse Draco cruzando os braços.

-Certo.- disse de olhos fechados tentando se controlar.- A lua me afeta...

-Não compreendo, você deve estar delirando.

-Não seja mais imbecil que de costume...- disse Harry abrindo os olhos e num suspiro pegando a varinha que estivera até agora abandonada sobre a mesa de cabeceira.-e com um aceno tudo caiu na escuridão, todas as cortinas haviam sido fechadas.-A lua me afeta porque como você desconfiou, Remo... ele, me mordeu.- com o segundo aceno as luzes se acenderam,

-Mas isso o torna um, você está definitivamente delirando.-disse fazendo um gesto impaciente.

-Severo Snape poderia explicar melhor...- disse catando algo no guarda roupa.- vou tomar um banho.

Draco o seguiu.

-O que pensa que está...

-Estou curioso...- disse maldoso.

E Potter corou.

-Vá á merda Malfoy!-disse batendo a porta na frente do loiro.

* * *

**S**irius saiu desapontado e cansado do porão, não conseguia entender o que havia, mas depois de alguma reflexão o óbvio brilhou na sua cabeça, era óbvio que havia outra companhia da qual o velho lobo sentia falta.

Já não eram mais jovens. Não havia mais necessidade das velhas brincadeiras, na verdade, seria rídiculo tentar.

Remo não precisava da ajuda de um velho amigo.

Suspirou se encaminhando para cozinha.

-Ooaa... porque estamos sendo invadidos?

Tonks e Quim estavam na cozinha preparando o chá.

-Temos uma reunião em meia hora...

-Porquê?- veio a voz rouca atrás de si.

-Os Bell foram atacados.- disse Tonks.- Porcaria!- disse ela ao derrubar o açúcar.

-Bell?- perguntou Sirius.

-E a Kátia?- perguntou Remo.

-Morta.- disse Quim.

* * *

**C**om a reunião os ânimos se exaltaram, houve acusações... Minerva McGonnagal era a fiel dos Bell, mas haviam duas chaves de portal feitas por ela que a família deu a duas pessoas, mas que ninguém sabia quem... obviamente Severo Snape e Draco Malfoy foram hostilizados. Remo e Hagrid também foram levantados como possíveis, lobisomem e meio-gigante, Mundungo... certos membros mais velhos ainda tinham grandes preconceitos.

Então Harry se levantara, e chamara a metade deles de idota por tabela, citara francamente quem fora Peter Pettigrew, um _amigo_ confiável. Acima de suspeitas.

E se retirou.

Com ele... bem metade da Ordem... foram ver o que poderiam fazer sobre as mortes.

Só aí Sirius Black percebeu que havia uma facção dentro da Ordem, Dumbledore não quis comentar.

A Ala mais jovem era a responsável pela maior parte dos confrontos diretos á Voldmort. A maioria colega de Hogwarts de Harry, que tinha confiança extrema nele.

* * *

**R**emo estivera a tarde toda sentado na sala da frente se preocupando.

-Porque não vai falar com ele...- disse Sirius.

Remo o olhou longamente... e o outro que havia se esticado em uma poltrona deu de ombros.

-É, estou dando um conselho, fiquei velho... se surgiu algum fio branco é culpa de dois cabeçudos.- disse puxando uma mecha de cabelo e conferindo.

Remo deu um leve sorriso.

-Não sei, não sei o que dizer a ele Sirius.

-Que tal que está puto com o comportamento dele, mas que sente sua falta?

-Não sei...

-Remo, você está sendo...

Passos pesados vieram da cozinha e uma voz que tinha o dom de irritar ambos os antigos marotos se fez ouvir da cozinha.

-Black, Lupin! Ah, estão aí, enquanto as pessoas normais estão trabalhando as duas comadres estão de conversa... típico.

Sirius deu uma olhada fatal para o homem todo de preto. Que lhe encarou de volta e deu um meio sorriso maldoso.

-A idade chegou não é... finalmente posso entrar na casa sem temer encontrar algumas pessoas se agarrando pelos cômodos mais insuspeitos.

Sirius se levantou com um olhar maldoso, mas sorrindo.

-Ah! É isso seboso! Não por isso, se sente tanta falta.

Remo protestou, mas já estava embaixo de um abraço e beijo sufocadores de Sirius.

-Odioso.- Snape murmurou.

Sirius encarou o sonserino que havia cruzado os braços e o encarava de modo frio, sorriu, não havia nada melhor no mundo que contrariar Severo Snape.

E ver aquele brilho incomodado nos olhos negros.

-Dumbledore quer falar com vocês...- ele disse de modo frio.

E se virou para a cozinha.

-Ainda hoje...- ele completou.

Remo não entendeu qual o motivo de tanta felicidade por parte de seu amigo, que pulou do sofá e correu atormentar o outro, perguntando se ele tinha tomado algum banho recentemente, porque os cabelos continuavam oleosos... nem conseguiu achar graça, apenas vergonha.

-Um dia Black, Dumbledore não vai estar por perto... aí você vai ver...

-Oh, vou ficar esperando Seboso.

* * *

**A**s coisas tinham ido mal, o ministério já tinha se envolvido e acabou perdendo um bom tempo com os aurores, enquanto a tarde prosseguia foi fazendo uma investigação paralela... até dar de cara, com um grupo de comensais em um dos locais indicados... foram atrás de um informante e foram cercados.

Como descobriram o rastro deles em especial?

Quantos sabiam..., o que mais doía era saber que o traidor era da ala mais jovem...

E uma parte sua, racional, dizia que isso reduzia o número de pessoas á investigar.

Menos mal.

Dessa vez alguns comensais sentiram na carne porque Harry Potter já sobrevivera a seu mestre.

Ele e Rony foram abrindo caminho pelas maldições, até Hermione conseguir tempo suficiente para fazer uma chave de portal.

Quando chegou em casa... o vazio foi uma benção, a casa destruída, parecia refletir o óbvio.

A situação estava crítica.

Havia um tempo em que mergulhar em frustração era sua sina, depois as palavras de Remo o acalmavam...

Simplesmente não conseguia fingir que a culpa não vinha, quanto mais demorasse para enfrentar Voldmort, mais pessoas morreriam, não era sua culpa direta, mas era fato.

Faltavam palavras de consolo.

Foi até a cozinha, o bolo de chocolate estava lá... em cima da pia... no boleiro de vidro.

Estragado...

Remo sempre gostara do seu bolo...

Mas era possível ver uma fina camada branca de bolor...

Encostou-se no batente da porta e olhou.

O bolor era como a morte.

Um inevitável fim.

Era inevitável, sempre soubera, sempre, mesmo no mais alto de sua felicidade com Remo...

Que ela não era completa, ainda tinham problemas, e problemas, e outros problemas.

Harry se perguntou como deveria ser... ter uma vida normal e comum.

Lembrou da colega de quadribol, jovem... morta.

Devia lamentar... mas não conseguia, só sentia a falta...

Olhou além da porta da cozinha, se fosse ao jardim, quando se transformasse, sentiria pela brisa o cheiro de Hogwarts... do lago, da floresta... dele.

O pôr do sol terminara... só haviam nuvens vermelhas pesadas, a neve caía cor de rosa.

Seu corpo se ressentiu do frio, mas não ligou.

Não era pior do que o frio que já sentia por dentro.

A Escuridão caía... com a neve noturna.

* * *

**D**umbledore os olhou gravemente, então Sirius sugeriu.

-Talvez pudéssemos ficar aqui, essa noite.

Snape apenas balançou minimamente a cabeça, em reprovação.

-Talvez na casa dos gritos...- Remo disse baixo.

-Talvez você devesse ir pra casa, Remo.- disse Dumbledore gravemente.

-É uma excelente idéia... não é uma casa própria para sua condição?- disse Snape mais em afirmativa que outra coisa.

-Não é mesmo má idéia.- disse Sirius.- Porque não?

Remo não pretendia ir... suspirou.

-Não creio que possa aparatar já nesse horário...

-Eu lado-aparato você.- disse Sirius.-Agora já conheço o lugar... e você liberou os feitiços...

-Bom, com certeza vocês não tem tempo sobrando para se decidir... preciso ir Dumbledore.-disse o outro com enfado.

-Sim Severo, pode ir...

O bruxo fechou a porta deixando os outros três num estranho silêncio.

-Meus garotos, posso saber porque essa situação está se estendendo?

Remo se virou para Dumbledore.

-Vá pra casa Remo.- disse o velho.

-Eu o levo.- disse Sirius.

Remo apenas concordou com a cabeça... apesar da poção, o lobo estava inquieto... e parecia com pressa.

Deixou que Sirius segurasse seu braço com força.

* * *

Quando chegou mal teve tempo de dar distância e dobrou-se num gemido doloroso... suas roupas... que droga... o lobo odiava despertar amarrado com pedaços de roupa.

Com Harry sempre estava nu.

O cão negro sentou-se nas patas traseiras, observando...

E o lobo o encarou, reconheceu seu lar... mas, parecia tanto tempo... parecia abandonado... sentiu o cheiro conhecido da casa... o cheiro de poeira, do seu colega...

E um cheiro estranho... mas conhecido...

Mas o lobo não teve tempo de analisar o que sentia...

Um rosnado alto e intimidador vinha do que era a copa...

* * *

**O** corpo enregelado o fez levantar... já era noite e não havia lua ou estrelas para ver... só a neve caindo.

Era estranho... sabia pelo que Remo dizia que era como ter um estranho animal dentro de si, uma segunda vontade que o dominava durante o ciclo... mas não era isso que lhe acontecia...

Segundo McGonagall na aula sobre animagia... o bruxo é muito pouco influenciado por sua forma animal... seu raciocínio, não é comprometido... apenas a linguagem e a capacidade de fazer magia.

Ela dissera que os trejeitos animais eram da própria personalidade do bruxo.

Não era assim que se sentia... não havia outro, mas um instinto poderoso, que o fazia uivar para a lua... farejar... ou rosnar... um estranho instinto.

Poderoso.

Esse instinto dizia para correr, uivar ou perseguir algo, só para descontar essa frustração que sentia.

Mas racionalmente achou melhor entrar na casa, olhando a porta aberta da cozinha... mesmo que isso piorasse seu humor... suas patas dormentes o levaram para dentro da casa... talvez essa noite se aninhasse no tapete em frente a lareira.

Talvez fosse melhor não... aquele tapete estava impregnado do cheiro do lobo.

Seria pior...

Quando passava pela porta junto com os flocos de neve... que se acumulavam no piso escutou um som, que demorou um pouco a reconhecer...

Ah, sim, uma aparatação, quem o incomodaria agora?

Um gemido... e o cheiro... farejou o ar...

Sim... seu lobo estava em casa... andou para a sala...

Sim, aquele cheiro de liberdade, madeira, terra...

Pareceria vulgar, mas era um cheiro de cio.

Seu cio.

De cedro... de pergaminho.

Seu lobo.

E um estranho cheiro lhe chamou a atenção...

Um cheiro que sabia que deveria reconhecer... mas nunca tinha sentido desse jeito.

Um cheiro almiscarado e também amadeirado... cítrico... um cheiro estranho...

Por instinto andou espreitando, meio agachado...

Por baixo da floresta de pernas da mesa da sala de jantar viu.

O prateado.

O lobo...

E o negro.

Que não era si mesmo.

Um outro.

Um intruso.

Maldito!

Intruso em sua casa... seu território, ao lado de seu lobo.

Rosnou em advertência se aproximando arrepiado.

O enorme negro se levantou, cão... andou para trás se aproximando do prateado.

Mostrou os dentes... "afaste-se... afaste-se dele!"

O lobo prateado se pôs de pé e farejou o ar.

E o cão latiu.

Não importava qual intenção... mas quando latiu encostou-se no lobo.

"Maldito..."

O mataria pela desfeita, sua casa, seu lobo... intruso.

_Snufles_ desgraçado!

Avançou.

* * *

**S**irius não reconheceu o intruso... mas contra outro lobisomem ou animago, Remo e ele eram mais que páreo.

Então recuou, confuso, era Harry...

Não era?

O pêlo negro muito arrepiado, os olhos verdes... uma marca na testa...

Harry lobo...

Lobo negro.

Lobisomem.

Um animal imponente e selvagem, que avançou em sua direção furioso.

Não queria ferí-lo... era Harry!

_Harry... por favor..._

Mas apenas ganiu quando os dentes o pegaram.

Fortes.

Debateu-se e se deixou defender-se, mordeu, latiu... rosnou.

Mas o lobo era mais rápido e ágil...

Sentiu cheiro de sangue.

As patas que lhe golpeavam...

Um ganido alto que não era o seu.

E o baque do corpo do negro no chão...

O rosnado longo e o uivo do prateado.

O lobo menor o encarou longamente

Sirius não conseguiu se mover quando se atracaram.

E o lobo maior chacoalhou menor o atirando entre as cadeiras.

O silêncio foi cortado por um arrastar de cadeiras, um ganido leve e uma saída rápida de onde viera...

O som de uma porta batendo...

Sirius abandonou o lobo prateado que lambia a própria pata ferida.

E já como bruxo chegou na cozinha, olhando o sangue na porta.

Abriu a porta a tempo de ver...

Um jovem que olhava a casa com os braços em torno de si mesmo.

Harry era animago?

-Harry...

* * *

**O** lobo prateado estranhou o cheiro que vinha do seu lobo negro.

Não mais o doce odor de liberdade inocente.

Não a perfeição pura.

E sim um forte odor selvagem... maduro.

Os olhos de seu pequeno lobo diziam o óbvio.

Ele não era mais tão pequeno.

O instinto agora passara a um modo muito mais próximo do instinto de sobrevivência...

A lei do mais forte.

Só pode haver um dominante no território.

E seu lobo negro deve se submeter.

O cão sempre foi um companheiro...

Não pode admitir o ataque.

Lambendo a própria ferida o prateado apenas espera um novo confronto do jovem negro...

* * *

**A**s presas perfuraram a pele.

A dor.

O lobo não compreende não é?

O sentimento de posse...

O desejo.

De quem precisa...

O que precisa...

Precisa expulsar o intruso, precisam estar a sós...

O ciclo... a lua... está finalmente pronto.

Só podem estar os dois ali.

Não pode tolerar a interferência... mas...

O sangue.

Partido... o desejo, a coragem, a vontade...

Só quer ir embora, não há mais lugar...

São mãos humanas feridas que abrem a porta da cozinha.

Seu corpo lateja e o ar frio o agride.

Uma última olhada... no lar.

-Fique com ela...

A porta se abre de supetão.

Seu padrinho, tem arranhões no rosto... isso dói tanto, mal se falaram... tão distantes.

-Harry...

É a mágoa que vence... o cansaço.

-Fique com tudo... você venceu...- é só o que consegue dizer a padrinho.

Desaparata porque não suporta.

Dói.

Eles são as pessoas que mais ama no mundo.

Talvez...

Seja ele mesmo o intruso.

Desaparata sem escutar o uivo longo do outro lobo.

O cio é longo e complicado...

E nenhum dos dois está preparado.

* * *

**Eu não culpo o Sirius ou o Lupin... mas agora Harry com certeza está desiludido. **

**O próximo capítulo se chama ... Jogo perverso... agora veremos Carlinhos e Gina...e um pouco de Draco.**


	10. Jogo perverso

**Harry está confuso e mais vulnerável do que pensa... e procura asilo no único lugar insuspeito, que é o mesmo lugar onde tudo pode se complicar mais... Snape vai esfregar algo na cara de Sirius. E finalmente a história sobre licantropia será revelada.**

**O refrão é da música _Wicked Game,_ que prefiro na versão do HIM.

* * *

**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-10**

**Jogo perverso**

**What a wicked game you play_ Que jogo perverso você joga  
_To make me feel this way_ Para fazer eu me sentir assim!  
_What a wicked thing todo_ Que coisa perversa de se fazer!  
_To let me dream of you_ Deixar eu sonhar com você  
_What a wicked thing to say_ Que coisa perversa de dizer!  
_You never felt this way_ Que você nunca se sentiu assim  
_What a wicked thing to do_ Que coisa perversa de se fazer!  
_To make me dream of you_ Deixar eu sonhar com você_**

**No, I don't wanna fall in love Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
This love is only gonna break your heart (este amor vai apenas partir seu coração)  
No, I don't wanna fall in love Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
With you Por você **

**  
Nobody loves no one Ninguém ama ninguém**

"Fique com tudo... você venceu..."

**O**lhava nada em particular no fogo da lareira... pensamentos inconstantes que levavam a nenhum lugar...

Enfiou o pé descalço na mesinha a frente do sofá onde se esticou.

Uma cerveja na mão.

Parecia perfeito...

Mas no fundo era solitário e um pouco entediante.

Mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de sair de casa.

As coisas estavam perigosas.

Com um aceno de varinha ligou o rádio que tocava a metade de uma música das esquisitonas.

Por isso não ouviu as primeiras batidas.

Então o som chamou sua atenção, levantou deixando a cerveja na mesinha e segurando a varinha.

Mais uma batida tímida.

Não acreditou em quem era quando o feitiço na porta o identificou.

"Harry T. Potter."

O nome brilhou em letras douradas na superfície de madeira, se quisesse, Harry poderia ter aberto a porta e entrado... tinha acesso irrestrito ao seu apartamento.

Abriu a porta, sobressaltando o rapaz.

-Deuses... o que aconteceu?- Perguntou ao ver a figura a sua frente.

-Sei que não deveria estar aqui...Carlos... principalmente nessa hora... mas não tinha certeza que poderia aparatar... posso... entrar?

-Claro... entre.- disse dando um passo para o lado.- Você está bem? Foi atacado? Você... está sangrando...

-Não é nada demais...

Carlinhos Weasley apenas o encarou incrédulo.

E fechou a porta.

* * *

Obrigou Harry a trocar a roupa molhada e rasgada e tomar um banho... infelizmente nada na sua frente, era a terceira cerveja amanteigada que bebia...

Era um maldito dom, que percebeu, Harry tinha com as pessoas... suscitar amor.

Qualquer tipo de amor.

Filho, irmão, amigo... amante.

Era inevitável que seus olhos verdes e expressão inocente cativasse as pessoas.

Era clichê.

Sua mãe amava o menino abandonado.

Seu pai o meio-trouxa.

Seus irmãos o aventureiro amigo, e no caso dos gêmeos o incauto patrocinador...

Sua irmã havia se apaixonado pelo príncipe encantado que a salvara do basilisco.

O amava por ser único.

Não queria nem imaginar porque outros o amavam.

Os mais novos que viam nele um apoio, e aqueles que o desejavam.

Não gostava nem de pensar no motivo de Harry escolher Lupin, porque respeitava o outro homem.

Mas não perdoava.

Sabia como todo mundo que as coisas estavam num ponto crítico, quem conhecia a história inteira, que Lupin e Sirius eram muito íntimos, e muito próximos de Harry... agora isso.

Harry aparecia machucado e perdido na noite e não fora atacado...

O som abafado indicou a aproximação do outro.

O cheiro bom de banho... seria um milagre se ele mesmo não o atacasse.

Era extremamente sensual e muito Harry...

Estar metido em roupas duas vezes o tamanho dele.

-Obrigado... por tudo.- disse Harry sentando-se numa poltrona um pouco distante.

-Não se preocupe... pode apenas me dizer o que houve?

Harry desviou o olhar.

* * *

**C**arlinhos sempre fora "gentil" com ele, não no sentido simplório de gentileza.

Mas sempre esteve ali para conversarem.

Carlinhos assumira o posto de professor de DCAT no seu último ano, sempre conversavam, tinham tantos planos, Carlinhos queria ficar por perto e Harry queria ser auror, como Rony, que na época ainda pensava isso.

Só no meio do ano letivo começou a perceber o motivo para o outro querer ficar por perto.

Não sabia lidar direito com aquilo, se afastou, e depois de algum mal estar, contou a verdade.

Carlinhos o olhara... e perguntara sem nenhum rodeio se era feliz e tinha consciência de que estava envolvido com alguém mais velho e com um enorme estigma social.

"Muito gentil".

"Mas muito sincero."

Ele então passou a respeita-lo.

Sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas era a única pessoa que vivia em Hogsmeade.

Não sabia porque, mas não queria ver Dumbledore, não poderia ir exilar-se com Hagrid, porque ele nunca aprovara sua relação com Lupin.

Não iria ver Snape nem por decreto... e não sentia-se bem para aparatar.

Não para longe.

Foi o único lugar em que pensou, se é que conseguia pensar, se sentia no mesmo estado de entorpecimento que estivera quando vira Sirius e Remo... juntos... no Largo.

Forçou-se a não chorar enquanto tomava banho, se forçou a manter os olhos secos enquanto se vestia e se dirigia até a sala.

Agora...

-É uma longa história...- foi o que conseguiu balbuciar.

* * *

**S**irius ergueu os olhos cansados ao homem que cobrira com uma manta do sofá... havia olhado todos os cômodos da casa que parecia destruída.

Sentia-se horrível...

Sentia-se tão mal como quando soube que Pettigrew fora o traidor...

A casa estava um caos, mas fora bonita e aconchegante... arrombara uma porta fechada... sabia que não devia, mas estava ansioso, se vira num misto de escritório e biblioteca e lendo duas pilhas de folhas... uma era a biografia de Remo, com ênfase na licantropia... outra, um apanhado sobre criaturas mágicas.

Um quarto, o banheiro, o mezanino...

A sala, a copa, a cozinha, o escritório, cheio de livros sobre Defesa contra as artes das trevas, bruxos das trevas, treinamento para aurores, quadribol e...

Lobisomens.

Sirius ainda segurava o pedaço de papel.

Enquanto olhava Remo... haviam passado poucos dias desde que se restabelecera, então tudo acontecera tão rápido...

Deixara uma mágoa o calar... pensou olhando o papel em sua mão...

O som de despertar o fez olhar na direção do homem que sentou-se no sofá com um ar atordoado.

-Eu...

Remo o olhou.

-Me fale... sobre vocês...- disse baixo afundado no sofá.

-O quê?- Remo perguntou encolhendo-se na manta.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou a olhando a lareira.- Por favor Remo, me diga... o que aconteceu?

Remo ficou quieto, com os olhos abatidos... e não era só por causa da lua... havia algo mais, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio estendeu o papel.

E Remo leu.

Abriu a boca... e pareceu ler de novo... trêmulo... de novo.

Como se não acreditasse.

_"... Pelos ótimos resultados e NOM'S e NIEM'S está plenamente apto para o curso._

_No entanto quanto as leis ministeriais não podemos aceitar sua inscrição por causa de sua LICANTROPIA DECLARADA._

_Esperando sua compreensão..."_

**N**ada fazia muito sentido, e tudo fazia sentido.

Fazia sentido...

A distância... Harry deveria, com razão, estar sentindo raiva... devia ter-se arrependido daquela noite... ele era tão jovem...

O que acontecera à noite... o lobo reconhecera um jovem macho adulto.

Um lobisomem.

-Eu o mordi... alguns meses depois de você... passar pelo véu.- disse baixo.

-Como?- Sirius perguntou.

-Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde...- disse para si mesmo.- Ia acabar com alguém... oh deuses.- enfiou as mãos nos cabelos amassando a carta do ministério.-Porquê ele não me contou... ele deve me odiar... por isso.

-Ele não parecia odiá-lo ontem...- Sirius disse gravemente.- Remo... eu preciso saber mais... temos que achá-lo...

-O cio...- Remo disse baixo.- Ele não tem a menor noção.

-Do quê?- Sirius perguntou.

-Do CIO Sirius! Que merda!

Remo havia se levantado e ainda nu se foi corredor adentro... num estranho desespero para alguém sempre tão controlado.

-Do que está falando? Remo?

Seguiu-se um som de coisa sendo quebrada. Sirius entrou no escritório.

Remo estava, ainda nu, sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha, o pequeno pote de cerâmica que estava na estante, estava quebrado no chão.

Remo olhava um papel.

-Eu o vi chegar um dia muito nervoso... uns dias antes da inscrição para o curso de auror...- Remo o olhou desolado.

- Ele não percebeu, mas o vi enfiar isso aqui com força... não quis aborrece-lo, porque sabia que ele estava nervoso... e nunca mais... como pude ser tão... Será que ele sentiu algo errado para ir fazer isso?

Silenciou e estendeu o papel.

* * *

**S**irius olhou o papel que tinha a marca de StMungus, marcada em relevo na ponta direita superior.

Exame avaliativo de maldições patogênicas ligadas ao sangue.

_Reagente para vampirismo. **N**_

_Reagente para Licantropia. **P**_

Lycantrophus Hominídeo.

Não leu uma segunda vez... se virou e puxou um livro recente, sobre a carreira de auror e abriu, leu o índice e procurou uma certa página.

Deixou em frente a Remo com o dedo num certo parágrafo.

...Com a aprovação do decreto de segurança sobre restrição ao trabalho a portadores de maldições ligadas ao sangue (Vampirismo e Licantropia) passou-se a exigir um exame de verificação para o curso de auror.

_Sabe-se então, que o candidato declarado HomoHematophagus Nocturnis ou Lycantrophus Hominídeo é imediatamente indeferido para o curso com base nessa lei..._

-Ele foi obrigado a fazer o exame...

-Mas ele não me contou...

-Temos que acha-lo... e falar com ele...

-Sim... ele tem que saber o quanto perigoso é no cio.

-Como?

-Sirius... o cio do lobo... todo ano lembra?

-Hum... acho que lembro de algo...

-Claro, que tal tendências homicidas? Lembra? Que mandou Snape atrás de mim em pleno cio?

-Não me lembre disso! Eu repito... sinto mesmo muito por aquilo tudo.

-Snape...

-Eu não vou pedir desculpas...

-Não, Snape... Harry deve ter ido...

Um som chamou a atenção dos dois... em seguida uma voz arrastada encheu o lugar.

-Potter... Harry...

Remo ergueu-se num pulo, e antes que Sirius pudesse impedir, o lobisomem estava na porta.

-Harry!

A voz veio do corredor.

Remo abriu a porta furioso.

E Draco Malfoy deu um grito, que parecia de uma garotinha.

-Remo!- Sirius saiu da sala e exclamou vendo-o segurar Draco pelo pescoço.

-Onde ele está?

-Está me sufocando!

-Largue ele Remo.

-Onde ele está!

-Estou sendo atacado por um lobisomem exibicionista!

-Remo!

Sirius havia jogado seu casaco sobre o outro... tinha a impressão que o cio não estava afetando apenas Harry.

Remo havia vestido o casaco agradecendo-o por ser longo o suficiente.

Draco massageava o pescoço irritadamente.

-Onde está...- perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Não faço a menor idéia.- Disse Draco.- que eu saiba ele mora aqui.-Draco deu um olhar maldoso para os dois homens.-Será que me enganei?

Sirius praticamente rosnou puxando o rapaz para a sala enquanto Lupin ia procurar uma roupa no quarto... Sirius tinha conciência que talvez não osse seguro deixar o loiro perto do velho lobo...

* * *

-Dumbledore queria falar com ele, disse que é importante.- Draco havia respondido.

-Como chegou aqui?

-Severo me emprestou a chave dele.

-Milagre ele não ter emprestado para Voldmort.

Draco apenas cerrou os olhos.

-Então ele não deve saber onde ele está...- Murmurou Sirius.

-E porque ele saberia? Só porque trepam de vez em quando não quer dizer que tenham que saber onde o outro vai.- Disse Draco mau-humorado.

Lupin encarou o rapaz que sorriu venenosamente.

-Oh... você não sabia.

-Certo... eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!- disse Sirius se levantando.

Enfiando a mão no pote de flú e conjurando o fogo, já gritando "HOGWARTS...MASMORRAS... SALA DO SNAPE!"

* * *

_Bom sabemos agora sobre como Harry acabou como lobisomem... o que é o Cio... uhu!_

_Estamos em reta final... palpites? Ah... vocês acham que sujou? Esperem o próximo capítulo... Descupem mas a parte da Gina ficou para o próximo que não vai demorar muito._


	11. UM

**Agora sim teremos Gina e Snape que havia prometido no capítulo anterior... Oh... odiamos o Draco? Vocês nem viram a Gina. Aqui todas as dúvidas permanentes sobre licantropia serão respondidas.**

**Ah... sexo animal a frente... sério!**

**Em homenagem ao show do U2 do qual sou uma fã eternamente frustrada.. uma das mais lindas músicas deles... ONE.

* * *

**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-11**

**UM.**

**Is it getting better _Está melhorando_  
Or do you feel the same? _Ou você se sente o mesmo?_  
Will it make it easier on you now _Bem, as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis para você, agora_  
You got someone to blame? _Que você tem alguém para culpar?_**

**Well, it's too late _Bem, é muito tarde_  
Tonight _Esta noite_  
To drag your past out _Para trazer o passado à tona_  
Into the light _Para a luz_  
We're one _Somos um_  
But we're not the same _Mas não somos os mesmos_  
We get to carry each other _Temos que carregar um ao outro_  
Carry each other _Carregar um ao outro_  
One _Um..._**

"_-E porque ele saberia? Só porque trepam de vez em quando não quer dizer que tenham que saber onde o outro vai.- Disse Draco mau-humorado._

_Lupin encarou o rapaz que sorriu venenosamente._

_-Oh... você não sabia."_

**S**evero estava medindo pó de enxofre quando sentiu o fogo da lareira de sua sala se acender sozinho.

Seus reflexos de duplo-espião, ou somente seu instinto de auto-preservação, fizeram com que estivesse com a varinha na mão quando Sirius Black apareceu como um animal insano na porta.

-Vou te arrebentar Snape.- disse Sirius puxando a varinha.

Mas fora mais rápido... o homem estava grudado ao teto e sua varinha estava caída no meio de meia dúzia de papoulas indianas quando rosnou.

-Você está passando dos limit...

Nesse meio tempo entre ser atacado e atacar, não percebera que Black não estava só, apenas quando sentiu um movimento ao seu lado virou-se apontando a varinha.

-EU vou mata-lo.- Disse Remo.

Severo só sentiu que o punho do lobisomem acertara em cheio na ponte de seu nariz.

Acabou indo para trás zonzo dando um encontrão na bancada, com o homem agarrando a frente de suas vestes... seu nariz latejava.

-REMO ESPERA!- berrou Sirius do teto.

Arregalou os olhos quando se deu conta que Remo John Lupin tinha o rosto transfigurado de fúria erguendo o punho outra vez.

-Petrificus totalis!

O lobisomem caiu duro para trás... Severo se desencostou da bancada e com a ponta dos dedos encostou no nariz dolorido.

-Que diabos está havendo aqui?-perguntou para Draco que encostara-se no batente da porta.

-Aparentemente Potter não dormiu em casa sabe...

Severo suspirou, encarou o afilhado, fazendo um gesto com sua varinha.

Sirius despencou no chão, batendo numa pilha de caixas de onde levantou um pó branco.

-Pra sala... os três...

Sirius espirrou e com a varinha soltou Remo que avançou a passos largos.

-Nem pense Lupin ou vou amarra-lo na poltrona.- disse Severo.

Remo se manteve encarando o homem de olhos negros de modo firme até uma par de braços segura-lo e forçá-lo a sentar, Sirius o largou e sentou no braço da poltrona espanando o pó do cabelo.

-Fazer essa cara, de "eu sei o que vocês estão pensando" não vai safa-lo Seboso.- disse.

-Certo... vou guardar sua ameaça no pacote junto com todas as outras... agora, podem me explicar o que diabos está havendo? O que eu tenho com o sumiço daquele...

-Como pôde ter dormido com ele?-Remo rosnou o encarando.

-Ah... isso...- disse Severo se virando para olhar Draco.- Imagino que você deu a entender que ele estaria aqui.

-Não, eu disse que não tinha obrigação de saber onde ele está... mesmo que durma com ele.- disse Draco sentado numa cadeira de modo indolente.

-Ah... entendo... Então quando esse pequeno tolo intrometido... –disse Snape apontando Draco e dando um olhar frio ao mesmo.- deu a entender que eu e Potter poderíamos ser amantes regulares, tudo que passou nas suas cabeças foi me atacar... e não procurar o cabeça de vento? Levando em consideração que no mínimo houve uma briga? Não houve?

-Não comece a deturpar as coisas para se safar seu sonserino...

-O que foi Black? Ainda não percebeu que seu afilhado não tem quinze anos? Que é adulto e sabe se cuidar? Ele não precisa de um sonserino grande e mau para desencaminha-lo.

-Do jeito que você fala... até parece que não tiveram nada...

-Não. Não... naquele dia em que vocês aparataram no Covil... foi depois de você sair de casa.

-Então é verdade?- Remo disse num tom rouco.

-Que dormimos? Claro, mas quanto a isso...

-Seu desgraçado...- Remo teve que ser segurado por Sirius de novo.

-Eu acho que você deveria ir falar com seu ...ex? Namorado... não me olhem assim... não foi um estupro, sabiam?

-Seu canalha.- Sirius rosnou.

-Canalha?- Severo encarou o outro.- Canalha Black? Canalhas são os dois que estavam traindo o Potter e nem se deram ao trabalho de falar com ele.

-Do que está falando?

-Não finja que não compreendeu a situação Lupin... vocês foram pegos... você foi pego... e sinceramente... tive pena do estado em que encontrei Potter naquele bar... no dia em que vocês aparataram no Covil... ah sim... Potter os pegou aos amassos... mas ele já sabia... já desconfiava, mas não queria ver... e sabe de uma coisa... isso quase matou algumas pessoas... já que o pequeno sonso não conseguia acordar da decepção... nem nos trabalhos para a ordem...

Severo passou de um rosto pálido para outro.

-Agora... vocês brigaram não é? Imagino que Dumbledore os convenceu a voltar para casa, mas você- ele encarou Sirius.- resolveu ir junto... quantos anos você tem Black? Porque mentalmente você é pior que muita criança.

Remo parecia mais calmo apesar do tremor nas mãos.

-Harry fez um exame em StMungus...- olhou de relance para Draco então decidiu passar o papel que trazia no bolso da veste para o outro.- O que deu errado?

Severo leu o papel e enrugou a testa arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Impossível!- Disse Draco que havia esticado-se para ler.- Eu vi ele voltar ao normal... achei que estava doente.

Severo olhou para o jovem.

-Sabe... ele reclamou da lua e estava febril... achei que eram os chifres.-disse Draco olhando de lado para os dois marotos.

-Então.- Sirius disse um pouco alto.- O que aconteceu?

-Imagino duas possibilidades... uma má e outra péssima.

-Fale logo.- disse Remo.

-Potter pode ter mantido a capacidade de retornar a forma humana mesmo sob a lua cheia... por causa do processo de animagia... o que fizemos nunca foi feito antes...

-O que aconteceu?-Perguntou Sirius irritado por não compreender nada.-Fale de um jeito que dê para entender...

-É... Potter disse que você saberia explicar melhor.- disse Draco.

Sirius e Draco o olhavam intensamente.

-Quando Lupin o mordeu... estávamos com um problema, pouca, gente... como seu caso.- disse olhando para Remo.- Era mais grave... cuidei de você antes... quando fui tentar ministrar as poções em Potter era tarde demais ele já estava muito afetado... estava fraco e havia perdido sangue... a única chance para não se transformar definitivamente foi uma tentativa desesperada de torna-lo animago.

-Mas ele é...- Remo tentou convencer-se.

-Sim... e não...- disse acenando o exame.- o sangue dele acusa licantropia de modo definitivo, ele **é** um lobisomem.

-Potter é um lobisomem...- Draco falou de modo cínico.- Então como ele volta a forma humana?

-Porque a animagia assim o permite... entenda, um lobisomem não pode tornar-se animago, uma animago não pode tornar-se lobisomem... mas Potter não era nenhum dos dois previamente, ele foi exposto a ambas as possibilidades ao mesmo tempo.

-Qual a péssima?- perguntou Remo.

-Que a animagia só tenha tido um efeito temporário... que esteja se esgotando... que num momento Potter se transforme completamente, e se ele reclamou da lua, isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento... e seria terrível Potter se descontrolar e acabar atacando alguém... ele não só poderia morder... como efetivamente matar.

Remo levou as mãos ao rosto.

-Temos que procura-lo.- disse Sirius se pondo de pé.

-Sente-se Black!- Severo se irritou.- Não é você que deve acha-lo... o melhor seria você se afastar... por enquanto...

Houve uma batida pesada na porta.

Draco abriu-a com a varinha.

-O que foi?

-Maravilhoso que esteja aí Malfoy...- disse a ruiva que entrou em dois passos dando uma olhada ampla no estranho grupo reunido.-Ah... interrompi?

-Imagine.- disse Draco de modo cínico.

-Oh...- Gina cruzou os braços.-Estou atrapalhando o clube dos garotos... que pena, mas temos dois feridos e Pomfrey precisa de ajuda, quer dizer você- ela apontou para Malfoy.- E duas poções fortes de reposição de sangue.- ela disse para Severo.

-Draco.- Snape apontou a prateleira próxima da porta.-Mais alguma coisa Srta Weasley?

-Ah, sim... o senhor está sangrando...- ela apontou para o nariz.

-Imagine... eu não havia percebido Weasley...- Snape disse friamente.

-Quem são os feridos?- perguntou Remo.

-O idiota do Fred e o Mundongo... nada de imensamente grave... só trocaram uns feitiços com uns caras de capuz., sabem quem seriam?- ela disse sorrindo.

-Pensei que fosse ele.- disse Sirius.

-Ele?

-Potter... sumiu só para variar.- Draco disse irritado com dois frascos nas mãos.- Vamos Weasley...

-Harry? Sumiu?- disse Gina encarando Remo.

-Você sabe de algo... Weasley?- perguntou Snape.

-Claro... ele passou a noite com Carlinhos... se vocês me entendem... vamos Malfoy...- ela disse saindo.

-Seu irmão?- Draco perguntou passando pela porta.

-Naaããooo o trasgo de estimação do Grope... você é retardado Malfoy?

-Cale a boca ruiva...

Os três homens ficaram olhando a porta aberta, enquanto a troca de ofensas foi se perdendo na distância.

-Bom... como eu ia dizendo... creio que você Lupin deveria ir falar com ele... não olhe assim... vá falar com ele de uma vez... agora... com licença que eu preciso voltar ao meu trabalho, se conheço Pomfrey ela vai pedir um esquelesce em dois minutos... Mundongo sempre quebra alguma coisa...

Remo se ergueu e olhou Sirius.

-Ele... tem razão...

-Certo...- disse Sirius.

Lupin foi até a lareira e jogou o flú dizendo "_Residência de Carlos Weasley._"

Sirius suspirou e olhou na direção onde o outro bruxo fora... deixando um sorriso maroto instalar-se.

Severo estava ajeitando o estrago no laboratório ao mesmo tempo que pressionava o nariz...

"Pense... se ele quebrou posso dar um jeito e qualquer coisa ficaria melhor que o original..."

"Oh, não se empolgue Black... sabemos muito bem que seu amiguinho lobo não tem força para tanto... meu nariz continuará o mesmo, obrigado..." Snape disse o olhando.

"Então ainda terá um narigão para meter onde não é chamado... sorria."- disse enviando as caixas amassadas onde caíra para seu devido lugar.

Snape estreitou os olhos.

"Você é a prova viva de que não é preciso um nariz grande para ser um encherido Black... porque não volta ao mausoléu que chama de ah... casa?"

"Digamos... ah... que tenho coisa melhor para fazer..."

"Imagino..."Severo disse se voltando para o caldeirão onde estava uma poção arruinada.

"O que era?" Sirius perguntou olhando o caldeirão.

"Recuperadora de tecidos moles... "Severo soltou um grunhido baixo ao retirar o lenço de cima do nariz muito vermelho.

"Está doendo?"Sirius perguntou ainda com um sorriso maroto.

Severo o encarou sem saber ao certo que o o grifinório queria.

"É óbvio que está doendo... não seja obtuso demais Black."

Sirius apenas rolou os olhos, então encarou entortando o rosto na paródia exata do cão que olha fixamente de modo pidão algo que quer e disse inocentemente.

"_Quer um beijinho pra melhorar?_"

Severo não teve tempo para entender totalmente o que ele dissera... e muito menos responder.

* * *

"_Uma longa história..._"

**C**arlos olhara o rapaz atentamente, era fácil percebê-lo... e ao mesmo tempo uma tarefa complexa. Harry podia ser facilmente lido... estava preocupado e magoado, mas era impossível saber exatamente o que ele pretendia.

Ele era uma criatura de arroubos, e isso era fascinante.

-Você podia tentar contar essa história...- disse e se levantou.- Você está tremendo... vou pegar uma café especial... _daquele_ meu café especial...

Harry o olhara então concordara com a cabeça o acompanhando até a cozinha, já tinham feito isso antes, antes de porem as cartas na mesa... quando ainda estava... preparando o terreno.

Com a varinha Carlos colocou a chaleira sobre o velho fogão á lenha e com outro aceno o fogo acendeu-se magicamente, não só aquecendo como iluminando a cozinha escura.

Aquilo parecia um clima para algo... interessante.

Pena Harry não perceber... oh, dificuldade para perceber o que era realmente bom na vida!

O café espesso com chocolate e uma dose de conhaque estava pronto e perfumando o ambiente.

-Você comeu algo?-perguntou quando passou a caneca para o moreno.

-Não se preocupe não tenho fome.

-Mas você sabe que não recomendo ficar de estômago vazio...

-Besteira.-disse Harry provando o café.- Bom... sempre bom...

-Eu sei... o melhor que existe...nem o pessoal que criou a receita faz tão bem assim.

-Você ás vezes é tão modesto...

Carlos sorriu... isso lembrava os dias de espera quando Rony e Hermione haviam sido feridos no meio do último ano deles em Hogwarts e proibido de ir a enfermaria, Harry ia a sua sala conversar... e desabafar seu sentimento de culpa.

Apenas atiçando sua paixão.

Malditos olhos verdes...

-O que houve Harry... eu vou perguntar pela última vez... mas acho mesmo que você deve desabafar...

-Na verdade eu não sei...

Não sabe... foi o que Harry disse... não sabe de nada, porque os acontecimentos não o deixavam pensar com calma, não deixavam esquecer.

Carlinhos escutou calmamente. Escutando a preocupação de Harry com a Ordem... sua incapacidade de decidir por algo no futuro, já que não seria auror...

Só pela terceira caneca é que Harry com os olhos enevoados acabou dizendo.

-Ele me traiu... eu o traí...

-Como?- perguntou pego de surpresa já que haviam ficado em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Remo... me traiu... é o que todos tão dizendo não é?

-Bem, estão dizendo sim... parece meio... óbvio.

-É... bem óbvio.-Harry disse olhando o fogo.

Não queria dizer para ele pensar, ou ver se era verdade, não, não seria falso... apenas silenciou.

-Eu o traí... quando isso acontece... será que se pode dar um jeito... ou acabou de vez e eu não quero ver?

Harry o olhou implorando uma resposta.

"Acabou sabia? Pare de se enganar... eu cuido de você" Ficou preso na ponta da língua.

-Só você pode saber...- disse com a mão apertando o ombro do outro.

"Afinal... você o traiu com quem? Malfoy?" Mas resolveu não perguntar.

-Você... achou... bom?

-Quê?

-Dormir com outra pessoa?

Harry voltou a cravar os olhos no fogo.

-Não... sei... não tenho muita base para comparação... não foi... planejado...

Certo... Carlos olhou exasperado para o fogo, não bastava saber que Harry havia sido fiel...tinha que ouvir que o lobisomem fora o primeiro e não devia ser tão bom assim, já que Harry não tinha base de comparação.

"Quer ir ao meu quarto e aumentar sua base de comparação?" Era melhor se controlar ou logo iria acabar falando algo e fazendo Harry se encolher ou sumir como sempre.

-Na verdade... foi humilhante.- Harry disse baixo olhando para o fogo.

-Como é?-Acabou falando surpreso.

-Esqueça.- Harry disse baixo.

-Espere aí... humilhante, Harry? Com quem você...

-Só esquece, tá?- Harry se pôs de pé colocando a caneca na mesa.

Carlos acabou passando a mão no rosto irritado e se levantou.

-Certo... é tarde, venha dormir.

-Eu fico no sofá...

-Você sabe muito bem que tenho uma cama de casal... e que não vou atacá-lo.

Harry suspirou.

-Olha Carlos... eu sei que não devia ter vindo... e que isso é injusto com você... eu fico com o sofá.

-Mas eu não vou deixá-lo dormir no sofá.- disse de modo bem sério. Você está cansado e eu também, então não ME obrigue a dormir no sofá certo?

Harry arrastou os pés como um condenado enquanto Calinhos o puxou para o quarto.

* * *

**O** quarto de Calinhos Weasley era tão sufocante quanto fora o quarto de Ronald Weasley na toca... só que era vermelho, e haviam pôsteres de Dragões em todo o espaço livre das paredes que tinham papel de parede vermelho, a madeira dos móveis era avermelhada, bem como o cobertor.

Nesse momento Harry sentiu um estremecer estranho... estava sentindo-se finalmente cansado... e ao mesmo tempo muito desperto.

Estranho.

-Você sente falta?- perguntou ao ruivo que entrara no banheiro.

-De quê?

-Dos Dragões?

-Um pouco.- disse ele saindo pela porta só com as calças de um pijama folgado.- Mas já tive minha cota de queimaduras... mas são legais... os dragões.

-É são legais.

-Anda Harry... eu não guardo nenhum deles embaixo do cobertor.- disse o ruivo se enfiando embaixo dos cobertores.

Acabou por ceder, estava mesmo cansado. Foi enfiando-se pelas cobertas, até ficar na beira da cama o mais próximo de cair dela.

Sabia que ás suas costas Carlinhos havia rolado os olhos antes de soprar um NOX.

E ficou tudo escuro.

Bem escuro.

* * *

**T**alvez fosse o cobertor pesado... mas estava abafado ali... Harry sentia o suor se formar nas suas costas... acabou virando-se incomodado.

Os olhos do ruivo estavam colados nele e Harry sentiu-se corar, felizmente estava escuro.

-Impressão minha ou ficou quente... eu sei que isso soa estranho...- murmurou Carlinhos.

-É muito estranho... melhor... sabe... dormir...

-É...

Mas não dava... tentou ser discreto... e deixou o moletom deslizar para fora da cama... ficando só com a calça... ficou imóvel quando sentiu o outro se virar... provavelmente lhe dando as costas...

Merda... ainda estava quente.

-Harry... se importa se eu tirar um cobertor?

-Não...

Sentiu o peso diminuir... mas não o maldito calor... que parecia subir em ondas por suas pernas até o peito... fazendo o suor escorrer pela nuca.

A calça do moletom foi pro chão... numa tentativa desesperada de se esfriar... e não só isso, sentia uma energia estranha.

Quase excitação.

-Harry... você é que está quente...- a voz veio se aproximando.- Você está com febre?

Ambos acabaram gemendo ao mesmo tempo quando Carlinhos o tocou.

Harry virou-se.

O ruivo parecia abobalhado... cativado... e no segundo seguinte, Harry havia lhe dado o bote.

Havia virado-se completamente e se jogado por cima do ruivo num beijo passional.

Carlinhos lhe agarrou pelo cabelo e pela cintura e não pareceu confuso com o ataque, não o quanto Harry mesmo estava...

Uma parte de si estava coberta de vergonha por tudo aquilo e se perguntava se era um tipo de maníaco que atacava pessoas... quando ficava "na seca."

Outra parte lhe mandava parar de pensar e agir porque já não era sem tempo de agir de uma vez...

Essa parte estava em ampla vantagem... afinal Carlinhos estava sem calças também... o encontro de peles em fogo foi mais brasa naquele calor todo.

Logo estavam sem cuecas também, rolando na cama como se fossem amantes de longa data, percorrendo avidamente a pele um do outro com a boca.

Num tesão desesperadamente indecente.

* * *

**C**arlinhos tinha notado que havia algo estranho quando olhou nos olhos verdes, Harry tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, mas tentou se controlar, era difícil... então aquele calor... como se houvesse uma bolsa de água quente por baixo dos cobertores... acabou tirando um deles... mesmo assim ainda estava quente, livrou-se das calças tentando tirar certos pensamentos indecentes da cabeça, quando se deu conta que era de Harry que vinha o calor... ficou sinceramente preocupado, pois Harry viera á noite, com roupas úmidas, poderia estar mesmo febril...

Ah, se todos os febris dessem beijos assim... seria o primeiro a recomendar banho gelado no inverno para trazer paz e amor ao mundo...

Mas como era uma pessoa que levava o lema de aproveitar as chances ao pé da letra... já estava tocando a pele a tanto desejada... o corpo que realmente estava quente, desfazendo a última barreira de pano e tocando a carne firme e macia do traseiro de Harry.

Harry o mordera... traçando um rastro molhado de saliva em seu pescoço e orelhas... fez o mesmo provando do sal daquela pele, descendo a mão ao membro já bastante rijo, como se o seu também não estivesse...

E para alguém franzino e pequeno, Harry era bem forte...

Encarou os olhos verdes quando ele novamente escapou de sua investida e se alojou por cima, insinuando uma perna entre as suas coxas.

-Impressão minha... ou eu vou ficar por baixo?- disse num gracejo.

-É, vai.- Harry disse rouco o tocando.

Não era bem o que tinha planejado... mas a atenção oral que Harry estava lhe dando, fazia qualquer coisa valer a pena.

Harry alternava lambidas a um leve sugar até fazê-lo expor-se todo, arquejante.

E quando Harry traçou com a língua seu orifício percebeu que era um preparativo...

-Eu tenho lubrificante...

-Onde?- a voz do moreno foi urgente.

-Calma...- Carlinhos sorriu.

Porque talvez tivesse a chance de trocar de posição ainda... desejava tanto possuir, não que tivesse preconceito quanto ser possuído... mas era uma questão de desejo... no entanto assim que tirou a bisnaga do criado-mudo, Harry lhe tomou da mão e o prensou novamente contra a cama.

Deuses...

Harry se esfregava contra sua pele deixando-o ainda mais excitado e quase gozou ao sentir a umidade viscosa em seu pênis enquanto Harry o masturbava e em seguida abaixo, quando sentiu um dedo romper sua carne de modo deslizante...

-Posso?- Harry gemeu.

-Sim! Oh, Vem logo!

Não precisou implorar mais, logo sentiu-se preencher... e muito bem preenchido, pelo calor do corpo do moreno, em uma investida firme.

Começou a achar que uma sessão de sexo animal era mesmo muito bem vinda... e não deixou por menos.

Seus corpos se roçavam em movimentos brutos e intensos e Carlinhos se deixou gritar, morder e arranhar, escutando os quase rosnados de Harry em seu ouvido... a cama rangeu sem piedade.

Era uma benção que o velho do apartamento abaixo fosse muito surdo e o vizinho do de cima tivesse viajado com a namorada.

Os deuses eram bons... e Harry era maravilhoso.

Fora forte... e Carlinhos se deixou levar num gozo como nunca tivera antes, principalmente estando por baixo.

Ficou incrivelmente surpreso ao sentir que Harry tinha ânimo para mais, e ele mesmo logo estava participando de um sessenta e nove intenso...

E quase protestou quando Harry parou e se afastou um pouco antes de ir novamente ao clímax...

E quase foi só em escutar Harry pedindo pra ser possuído...

Possuído com força.

Não deixou por menos, fez Harry gritar como ele mesmo gritara, só que Harry agarrara-se ao encosto da cama, levantando o traseiro bem feito.

Era mais do que poderia pedir... será que estava sonhando ou ia descobrir que era seu último dia de vida e algum deus perdido dos ruivos solteiros tinha resolvido lhe dar um presente de despedida?

Devia ser sonho...

Era sonho, chegou a conclusão quando Harry investiu contra si uma segunda vez, deixando-o rouco e num certo ponto incapaz de mover-se sob as estocadas fundas que o moreno lhe dava.

Harry parecia possuído... era isso... um sonho...

Logo ia acordar, achando que estava nu no salão principal de Hogwarts e iria acordar de susto em sua cama...

Não tinha feito quatro vezes com Harry... cinco se contasse aquela hora que Harry o fizera gozar só usando a boca.

Devia ser um sonho... daqueles molhados que tinha com Harry de vez enquanto.

Abriu os olhos fatigados e sentiu um peso em sua barriga...

Olhou e viu uma perna branca sobre a sua em um braço sobre sua barriga...

Uma cabeça de cabelos negros espetados encostada no seu braço.

Carlinhos sorriu satisfeito.

Não fora um sonho.

E se ajeitou para dormir com a mão pousada na coxa do moreno.

Ouvindo um leve ressoar baixo... e calmo.

Ah... poderia ser assim para sempre.

Poderia... mas não seria... não era bom em se enganar.

* * *

**H**arry abriu os olhos sentindo-se dolorido, cansado e também satisfeito...

O que o deixava com um peso culpado no peito.

Não sabia direito o que fizera, mas parecia que era algo que desejava a tempos... ao mesmo tempo tinha conciência de que nunca desejara exatamente ter uma noite com Carlinhos...

Snape o fizera sentir-se humilhado... apesar de aliviado.

Carlinhos, apesar de deixa-lo satisfeito... o fazia sentir-se sujo.

Uma pessoa ruim.

Fungou e levantou, olhando o outro completamente adormecido.

Ergueu-se nú e pegou a calça do moletom vestindo-a de modo atordoado.

Sentia-se mal... muito mal.

Sentia-se mal por Carlinhos... que lhe tinha um sentimento legal... e fora usado.

Sentia-se mal por Remo... que apesar de tudo ainda tinha uma parte grande cativa em seu coração.

Sentia-se mal por si mesmo... sem saber porquê.

Entrou na cozinha... e parou de chofre, um pouco assustado.

A garota derrubou a caneca.

"HARRY! O que cê tá fazendo..." Ela lhe deu um olhar de cima abaixo." Ah... não me responda!"

Harry apenas suspirou, consciente que era inegável o que acontecera, sabendo muito bem como estava arranhado e mordido... e consequentemente com uma cara indecentemente amassada... com calças largas de moletom que pertenciam ao dono da casa.

"Gina... o que você tá fazendo aqui?"Perguntou com o que restou de sua voz rouca.

Ela o encarou parando a sua frente com um olhar que Harry reconhecia desde o meio do seu último ano quando ela soubera...

"Uma vez por semana a boa maninha vem cuidar da cozinha do irmãozão porque ele não tem capacidade para tanto... engraçado no entanto que ele lembre de comer outras coisas..."

"Não comece Gina..." Disse de modo cansado enfiando uma das mãos no cabelo de forma cansada e nervosa.

"Eu? Eu não começo nada Harry Potter... só me pergunto se tem mais alguém na minha família que você vai atacar? Jorge?"

"Eu sinceramente não sei mesmo porque você tomou minha vida como ofensa pessoal Gina... nunca tivemos nada. Eu nunca te prometi nada..."

"Então é verdade que você deixou o Lupin, melhor... que ele te trocou por Sirius? E você correu para o Carlinhos... vocês nunca tem um pouco decência?"

"Não é indecente amar, e você troca de namorados como troca de roupas... o que lhe incomoda é que sou... bicha, como você fala pelas costas não é?"

"Nunca falei pelas suas costas o quanto acho indecente o que você chama de vida..."

"Minha vida... e não tem nada de indecente nela..."

O som da porta do banheiro se fez presente. Harry se virou e parou quase no corredor incerto sobre o que fazer... ouviu-a dizer:

"Você que sabe..." Disse Gina o olhando parado na entrada do corredor e se virando para as sacolas de compras "mas eu não sou a única que acha isso."

Carlinhos abriu a porta do banheiro escutando a última frase... Harry evitou encará-lo, repentinamente sentindo-se tão indecente quanto Gina dissera.

"Vou tomar um banho..." Foi tudo que conseguiu grunhir.

Precisava de um banho... sentia-se nojento.

* * *

_Pelo menos o Carlinhos tirou sua casquinha... ah e Sirius tamém né! E quando Harry e Remo vão se encontrar?_


	12. O tempo está passando

**Gostamos de ver o Harry sofrer não é? Eu não sei porque... mas como andei baixando algumas músicas do massive atack... bem acabei escrevendo o capítulo inteiro escutando Teardrop... embora eu ache que tem uma conexão, não é tão direta quanto as outras... para quem não lembra da música baixem que vale a pena. Não se assustem se não entenderem bulhufas do diálogo entre Sirius e Severo... tem relação com definições anteriores e não explícitas na fic.

* * *

**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-12**

**...: O tempo está passando:...**

Love, love is a verb Ame, amor é um verbo  
Love is a doing word Amor é uma palavra  
Fearless on my breath destemor em meu suspiro  
Gentle impulsion Impulsão gentil  
Shakes me makes me lighter agite-me faça-me claro  
Fearless on my breath sem temor em meu suspiro

Teardrop on the fire lágrima no fogo  
Fearless on my breath destemor em meu suspiro

"_Não é indecente amar, e você troca de namorados como troca de roupas... o que lhe incomoda é que sou... bicha, como você fala pelas costas não é?"_

"_Nunca falei pelas suas costas o quanto acho indecente o que você chama de vida..."_

"_Minha vida... e não tem nada de indecente nela..."_

**A** água escorreu por sua pele devagar... desceu pela marca levemente arroxeada, escorregou pelas marcas, pelos pêlos indecisos... escorreu pelo queixo.

Nem sequer havia aberto a torneira.

Olhou-se no espelho e viu alguém diferente no reflexo, alguém que sempre estivera ali...

As lágrimas estavam caindo e nem era exatamente choro...

Apenas escorriam de seus olhos sobre as olheiras eternas, pelas marcas irregulares de sua pele e os pêlos de uma barba rala que aprendia a nascer... como se não quisessem.

Harry enfiou uma das mãos no cabelo e engoliu em seco... vendo as lágrimas que alcançaram o pomo de adão em seu pescoço...

Seu olhar ainda estava cravado na imagem... no próprio reflexo no espelho... havia chego o momento... talvez não tivesse preparado para ele.

Aquele momento.

Quando o último instante de inocência infantil se dissolvia...

E o tempo começava a correr... impiedoso.

Tinha que encarar o fato... as coisas nunca tinham sido fáceis e agora... seriam ainda mais difíceis...

Porque tinha que finalmente esquecer os desejos e encarar o mundo...

Não haveria ninguém para ampará-lo se caísse... tinha que andar sozinho.

Havia feito um lar... tinha que se orgulhar de tê-lo feito sozinho... para outro.

E não outro para si... não precisava mais que fizessem por ele.

Tinha se formado... mesmo sem saber o que ia fazer... tinha feito o que achava que não ia viver para fazer...

E se tinha amado... se amava... ia ter que lutar... mesmo que significasse romper com seus pudores... mesmo que significasse magoar...

"Preciso _falar_ com Remo."

Ligou a torneira da pia e lavou o rosto, sem ressentir-se com a água extremamente gelada.

"Preciso _falar_ com ele..."

Pegou a primeira toalha que viu e enxugou o rosto com força, deixando a pele vermelha.

Abriu a porta ignorando os passos de Carlinhos que parecia querer falar com ele, procurou suas roupas rasgadas e sujas e as remendou com feitiços, sob o olhar do ruivo que havia parado na porta.

-Você vai atrás dele.- disse Carlinhos.

Harry fechou os olhos.

"Assuma seus erros... mas seja firme."

Virou-se.

-Vou. Me perdoe por ontem, me perdoe por ter vindo... ou me mande pro inferno... mas eu vou atrás de Remo, preciso ao menos falar com ele.-disse metendo-se na calça velha.

Carlinhos sorriu.

-Eu imaginei que fosse... não Harry, eu devia mesmo manda-lo pro inferno...- ele disse enquanto Harry abotoava a camisa e pegava o casaco.- Mas como fazer isso que quem lhe proporciona a melhor trepada de sua vida?- deixou a mão cair pesada no ombro do outro... agora muito mais homem do que garoto.-Eu sabia que você só precisava de um tempo... nunca alimentei falsas esperanças... só intenções indecentes... mas ninguém é perfeito...- disse com uma piscadela.

Harry segurou a mão em seu ombro... encarando os olhos castanhos do outro homem.

-Valeu... por tudo.

Carlinhos concordou com a cabeça.

-Ah... pega um casaco meu emprestado... e botas...tá nevando para variar...- disse o ruivo se afastando.- Vai pelo menos tomar um café?

-Não.- disse pegando um casaco no armário do outro, mas pondo seus sapatos mesmo. (Carlinhos calçava uns três números a mais...)

Saindo pelo corredor.

-Vou usar sua lareira.- disse pegando a caixinha onde sabia que o outro guardava o flú.

-Harry...

-Hum?- disse olhando em direção da cozinha, para o outro que chegou na porta com uma caneca fumegante na mão.

-Não ligue para o que a Gina diz... ela não aceita...

Apenas olhou o flú e suspirou... Carlinhos emendou:

-É difícil crescer e ver que o mundo não é cor-de-rosa, e que seus heróis são humanos... que o príncipe encantado até a salva do basilisco, mas não tem que casar com ela...

Carlinhos sorriu e Harry também... mas de modo cansado.

-Eu sei... só queria que ela tivesse superado... mas não tenho mais paciência para conversar com ela.- confessou.

-Não perca tempo, ela só vai te agredir...porque não te esqueceu, nós a mimamos demais... ela ainda não entendeu que as pessoas não são perfeitas... ou como queremos que sejam...

-Acho que por isso nos decepcionamos com quem amamos...- disse pensativo.- porque idealizamos demais essa pessoa...

Harry olhou o ruivo que por alguns momentos encarou o conteúdo da própria caneca.

-Essa é a maior verdade...- ele disse.- Vai logo!- completou o olhando.- Acho que você finalmente está pronto... vai logo atrás dele.

Harry endireitou-se. "Incendio"... e jogou o pó...

-O Covil!

Carlinhos o viu sumir pelo Flú e suspirando cansadamente virou-se e sentou-se á mesa... bocejou.

-Mas foi mesmo a melhor da minha vida.- disse num sorriso malicioso e sonhador e pegou o pote de geléia.

* * *

**S**evero estava observando a infusão ferver e ficar cada vez mais esverdeada... ao mesmo tempo contava calmamente os segundos até sua paciência esgotar.

-Sei que como os cães você sente-se á vontade em qualquer canto amaldiçoado, mas pelo menos poderia tirar seus pés da minha mesa?

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha e encarou o outro.

-Você é encalhado porque fica sempre de mau-humor.- disse Sirius.

-Você obviamente supõe demais... não pense Black... não tem cérebro para tanto.

-Mas o resto tenho de sobra... que é Snape... provar do próprio veneno lhe aborrece?

Severo retirou o bule do fogo, retirou o pequeno objeto de metal de dentro onde ficavam as folhas de chá... despejou o líquido na xícara.

-Ainda isso Sirius...- disse estendendo a xícara para o outro.-Me pergunto se sua obsessão não é muito mais do que mera preocupação de padrinho.

-Não termine.- Sirius rosnou.

Snape sorriu maldosamente, preparando uma outra xícara.

-Provar do próprio veneno lhe aborrece?

-Não... seu joguinho me aborrece...

-Você não pode viver como um cão... se é que me entende... - disse Severo.-Abanando o rabo alegremente para todos que estendem a mão.

-Você nunca reclamou...- bebeu o chá.- ah... claro, quando quem estendia a mão era Remo...

-Ou... Potter?- Severo pousou a xícara na mesinha e olhou o outro venenosamente.

-Não fui eu quem dormiu com ele, perseguiu-o... é um gosto... você persegue todos os Pot...

-Cale a boca...

-Você não assume... perseguiu Tiago e é uma sombra no calcanhar de Harry! Porquê se meteu?

-Devo lembra-lo que foi você que dormiu com o companheiro dele, e não só companheiro... igual? Ah, Sirius, não olhe com essa inocência fingida... você não pensa em largar Lupin, não poderia, são viciados um no outro, já eram antes. Tenho pena do...

-Não diga que tem pena, porque no fundo você ri da situação... desgraçado.

Severo sorriu largamente.

-Ah, sim... estou rindo da situação... quero ver onde vai o triângulo amoroso de vocês... sabe... é o lado mais fraco que sofre todas as conseqüências... e o lado mais fraco Sirius... é seu amado afilhado... tão pressuroso em manter tudo a volta coeso e perfeito, tão afoito por estabilidade que vai inevitavelmente... quebrar a cara.

-Como você? É o que quer dizer?

Sirius ficou de pé a frente do outro homem, Severo o ignorou.

-Responda... como você? Você também dormia com Remo... ou dormiu com ele, eles são difíceis de afastar... sabe disso, os lobos são difíceis de resistir...

Severo levantou-se.

-Você é uma pessoa de palavras e aparência Black, como todos de sua laia... eu disse antes e repito...

Sirius arreganhou os dentes literalmente como um cão e agarrou a frente das vestes do outro.

-Você é retardado Severo! RETARDADO!

-Você é o tolo aqui Black... admita meu velho... sua juventude acabou... e você tem medo de ser homem... está apavorado ao perceber que ele agora é um homem também e tem medo das consequências...-disse Severo controlado.- O sonho acabou Sirius... você tem que começar a escolher... e agora eu pergunto, o que vai fazer?

Sirius inspirou olhando a escuridão no olhar do outro... calmo... fechou os olhos e enfiou a cabeça no peito do outro.

Deixando as mãos penderem.

Assim ficaram por um tempo.

-Eu estou tão ferrado.- disse Sirius.

* * *

**O **Covil estava vazio... Harry havia chego, chamado por Remo... e Sirius... andado pela casa ainda caótica, visto a porta do escritório de Remo arrombada, dado uma passada pela cozinha, acabou indo até a biblioteca e parou surpreso á porta.

O pote... o pote onde enfiara o exame, estava quebrado no chão... o livro sobre as novas regras do concurso para auror...

"Ele leu o maldito exame..."

Harry adiantou-se... procurando no meio dos papéis... dando falta, com absoluto desespero, do exame e da carta-resposta.

Sentou-se enfiando os cotovelos na escrivaninha e as mãos no cabelo.

"Oh, não pode estar acontecendo...Remo..."

Andou em círculo pela sala até decidir dirigir-se ao Largo, nesse horário, quase meio-dia... com certeza, Remo e Sirius deveriam ter voltado ao Largo... "Por favor... esteja lá."

-Incendio... Largo Grimauld n°12.

Entrou pela lareira da cozinha... o lugar lhe trazia todo o tipo de lembrança... Remo, Sirius... andou pela casa a esmo, nem uma viva alma podia se encontrada... será que havia acontecido algo e não estava sabendo? Sentou-se em frente a lareira, cansado, com fome e preocupado, deveria tentar contatar alguém? Olhou novamente desolado a cozinha as já três e meia que o relógio marcava... deveria contatar alguém.

-Claro seu retardado...- pensou arrepiando novamente o cabelo com raiva e se levantando para acionar a lareira.

Mas ela acendeu-se antes que pronunciasse novamente a feitiço para acender o fogo, logo um jovem rapaz se materializou no fogo verdolengo e saiu de modo surpreso e o encarou.

-Potter!

- Macmillian... o que houve...

-Foi ótimo encontrá-lo! Estávamos atrás de uma pista e fomos atacados...

-Onde? Feridos? Chamaram o ministério?

Harry já esquecera qualquer outra coisa quando desaparatava com o outro.

* * *

**R**emo Lupin apareceu na lareira de um rapaz ruivo que vestia sua jaqueta pronto para sair.

Ambos se olharam.

Carlinhos sustentou o olhar.

-Você está bem?- Lupin perguntou praticamente numa constatação.

Carlinhos ergueu a sobrancelha e pendeu a mão, sem terminar de vestir a jaqueta.

-Ah... você bebeu?

Remo revirou os olhos e respondeu devagar.

-Você não tem idéia do risco que correu... onde Harry está?

-Como assim? Do que diabo está falando?

-Onde ele está, é importante.

-Foi para casa atrás de vocês... ei! Diabos!- rosnou o outro.-O que queria dizer com risco!

Remo que havia acendido novamente a lareira e tirado Flú do bolso o olhou.

-Eu dormi com ele! Dormi sim! E tudo que você faz é perguntar se EU estou bem? Onde diabos vocês estão com a cabeça?

-Você não tem idéia do que está acontecendo, não se meta por favor.-replicou Remo cansado.- O Covil!

Carlinhos ficou olhando o homem sumir no fogo verde... então enfiou a mão na manga da jaqueta e se dirigiu a lareira.

-Hogwarts, enfermaria.

Tinha algumas palavrinhas a falar com Gina.

* * *

Remo chegou no Covil para constatar nervosamente que o local estava vazio... depois de checar o andar superior e o jardim... retornou para a sala.

-Não estávamos aqui... mas ele não foi para Hogwarts... não deve ter ido... o Largo... foi para...

A lareira novamente se encheu com chamas verdes.

-Largo Grimauld nº12!

* * *

**C**ada dedo estalou quando apertou a varinha, cada movimento parecia durar uma eternidade, ao mesmo tempo era tão rápido... cada raio de luz que passava perto de seu corpo, e fora ele mesmo que acertara o candelabro... fazendo a escuridão tomar conta.

Poderia sorrir se no momento não estivesse ocupado.

Havia encontrado o maldito traidor.

Embora não fosse o melhor momento para se distrair com comemorações.

Assim que pudesse ia pegar o desgraçado que saíra pela porta lateral.

Assim que se livrasse daqueles idiotas que lhe barraram o caminho... coitados.

Haviam lhe pego de péssimo humor...

Haviam lhe pego na pior hora possível.

Engraçado como sentia o fedor do medo deles, quando perceberam que não ia ser fácil pegá-lo... podia ver a expressão deles... mesmo no escuro.

Oh, eles estavam tão ferrados...

Arrombou a porta lateral com um pontapé e seguiu corredor adentro... o lugar parecia um labirinto velho e abandonado.

Com piso de pedras gastas e paredes de madeira envelhecida.

O vento frio do inverno uivava lá fora.

Como um lobo... que horas seriam?

Abriu outra porta e se deparou com um salão... gelado... felizmente não eram dementadores... apenas as janelas velhas sem vidro que deixavam a neve entrar... a luminosidade opaca de alguma magia preenchia o lugar... a movimentação ao seu lado o fez virar-se e apontar a varinha.

Harry sorriu.

Mesmo estando ferido, sangrando e com uma aparência acabada, era ele que sorria.

* * *

**H**ermione estava sentada no seu sofá, fofo, com as pernas na mesinha e olhando um livro grosso... na verdade a um tempo fingia ler... acordara, enjoada, passara a manhã enjoada e se perguntava se teria que dormir enjoada por que aquilo estava enchendo o saco!

Tinha um maldito relatório para acabar e o mundo não parava de girar... que droga... não devia ter posto mel na sardinha!

Parcera tão gostoso na hora, mas agora só de lembrar... argh!

Então a lareira acendeu e a cabeça de Carlinhos apareceu.

-Mione...

-Olá Carlinhos... que foi?

-O Harry não está com você está?

Hermione enfim fechara o livro.

-Como?

-Esquece...

-Como assim, estão procurando ele?- perguntou astutamente.

-Ele não está aí está? Então eu preciso...

-Já procurou...

-Covil, Hogwarts, Largo, até na casa das meninas... na Gemialidades, Hagrid... Ninguém o viu... sumiu...- completou o ruivo com ansiedade.

-Harry não costuma andar por muitos lugares...- disse pensando.- parece idiota, mas... procuraram na casa dos gritos?

-Não... Lupin foi até lá... vazia.

-Espere, vou aí.

-Não precisa Mione... todos nós já estamos procurando... ah... bom, Rony está me dizendo para você vir... não quer você sozinha aí e ... ah, você sabe...

-Diga que estou indo...é bom saber onde ele anda.- disse numa falsa voz irritada, e sorriu.

Quando Hermione passou pelo flú teve que sentar e fechar os olhos por uns quinze minutos, até que Rony preocupado forçou-a a ir até a enfermaria...

-Oh, por tudo que é sagrado Rony! É só uma queda de pressão.

-Custa ficar quietinha e descançar?- Rony resmungou.

-Custa... muito... eu vou ficar toda doída se ficar mais tempo deitada... Pomfrey ponha na cabeça do meu noivo que gravidez não é doença!

-Seria bom você ficar um minutinho mais aqui deitada senhorita...- Pomfrey respondeu.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

Pomfrey tocou Rony para fora, dizendo que Hermione deveria repousar, ou melhor, tirar um leve cochilo... como se pudesse cochilar sabendo que Harry tinha sumido...

Gina apareceu em seguida de mau-humor, Fazendo um feitiço para verificar sua pressão.

-Hum... porque essa cara?- perguntou Hermione.

-Nada.- disse Gina de forma ríspida.

-Ei... o que te mordeu hein?- perguntou de forma indignada.

Gina ergueu os olhos castanhos.

-Já falei que nada...

-Algo com o Harry?

Gina que guardava o frasco com a poção que não ia precisar administrar em Mione, quase o derrubou e olhou a outra.

-Qual é a do mundo hoje?- Disse irritada...

Hermione olhou para Gina intrigada e sabia pelo olhar da outra que dava o seu olhar "me conte tudo ou vai se arrepender..." e que Gina rolava mentalmente os olhos.

-Carlinhos veio aqui me dar uma lição de moral... porque eu falei algumas coisas para o Harry...

-Gina... você não o andou xingando de novo... falando aquelas coisas...

-Não.- disse raivosamente.- Não penso mais aquilo tudo, foi um desabafo... Mione... só disse o que eu penso... é indecente Harry ir dormir com meu irmão só porque levou um fora do Lupin... ele não pensa no que os outros sentem não?

-Harry dormiu com Carlinhos?

-É... bem, não sei se dormiram sabe?

Hemione tinha entendido muito bem... sim, bem até demais, só uma e outra apara tinha sobrado em suas conclusões.

-E foi Remo que saiu procurando ele?

-Harry? Ah, havia uma conferência de pessoas preocupadas na sala de Snape... Draco, Sirius, Lupin... queriam saber dele.

-E você mandou procurar com seu irmão.- disse Hermione reprovadora.

-Eu só disse onde estava e porquê, afinal não ia deixar eles preocupados ia?

-Tá certo... tá certo.- Disse Hermione resignada e sem paciência para lidar com a dor de cotovelo da outra.- Chame seu irmão.

-Rony... Mione... ele está do outro lado, vai entrar assim que eu...

-CARLINHOS!- disse irritada...- Não Ron!

-Tá bem! Tá bem... não tenha o bebê agora, diabo que todo mundo está histérico hoje... Harry vai aparecer... com uma carcaça de Dragão nas costas ou um pedaço de Voldmort dizendo que não fez nada demais e que nos preocupamos á toa.

-Você não acredita mesmo nisso...- Mione disse.

Gina a encarou e virou-se saindo da enfermaria quando o olhar tremeu.

Como Gina mesmo dissera, Rony entrou pela mesma porta que a irmã saiu.

-O que houve com ela?

-Porquê?

-Saiu soluçando.

-Harry.- disse Mione.

-Eu vou torcer aquele pescoço quando ele voltar.- disse Rony gravemente.- Tá matando todo mundo de preocupação...

-Eu acho que ele deve estar com um enorme problema... eu não sei... estou desconfiada de uma coisa.

-Quê? Sabe onde ele foi? O que você sabe que não vai me contar hein?

Hermione olhou exasperada, não sabia, tinha que falar com Carlinhos e Lupin... e não seria legal falar com Carlinhos na frente de Rony.

-Amor... –disse com um sorriso falsamente sofrido.- Eu estou com fome.

-Mione...

-Pomfrey disse que que foi uma queda de pressão, para melhor é melhor comer algo salgado...

-Quer que eu vá buscar alguma coisa?

-Uhum... vai atá a cozinha ver se tem aquele empadão de frango... tô com vontade de comer empadão de frango... ou... ou... ah, Rony manda eles prepararem aquele suflê de queijo...

-Já volto.- Rony saiu correndo porta afora.

Rony tinha verdadeiro pavor de não atender seus desejos, verdadeiros ou não, Mione sorriu, se ele fosse até a cozinha ia demorar um bom tempo comendo antes de voltar.

Olhou a janela da enfermaria e encolheu a testa pensativa... porquê estava pensando tantas coisas...

* * *

**H**arry sorrira, observando os dois o rapaz e o outro... o que deixara sua aparência animaga miserável e retornava a forma ainda mais miserável, apontando-lhe uma varinha com a mão prateada.

-Se não é um traidor dando ajuda a outro...- Harry rosnou.

-Anda logo.- disse o rapaz a Rabicho.

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas... algo estava errado muito errado.

-O que foi Ernie Macmillian... não tem coragem de me enfrentar... só apunhalar pelas costas? Rabicho não é bom exemplo... ele também só ataca pelas costas. Não é Rabicho?

-Anda logo!- gemeu o rapaz.

-O que foi... estou assustando vocês.- Harry continuou observando o tremor de ambos.

"Porque diabos não atacam?"

O tempo estava passando... a escuridão já caíra.

* * *

**C**arlinhos sentou-se ao lado de Mione e sorriu.

-Se muito me engano vou ouvir um sermão por andar me metendo onde...

-Muito se enganou.- disse Mione desviando o olhar da janela e encarando o homem ruivo.

Carlinhos era o mais "robusto" dos irmãos Weasleys... não tão alto quanto Gui, mas mais alto que os gêmeos... forte, como só alguém que lidara com dragões poderia ser... era bonito também... a única coisa errada era gostar de alguém que nunca seria seu.

Ele a olhava confuso.

-Você sabe que não sou partidária de ficar me metendo na vida dos outros, no entanto, Gina não conseguiu...

-Ela não consegue calar a boca... não é? Seria tão bom se ela se conformasse.

-Bom, não é disso que quero falar... e sei que pode ser estranho... bem, você e Harry... dormiram juntos?

-Não acredito que Gina não contou detalhes...- disse ele meio irritado.

-Não estou erguntando por curiosidade apenas, mas é estranho que Harry tenha sumido...

-Ele estava indo atrás de Lupin... foi o que disse.- disse Carlinhos sério.- Mione... acho que algo sério aconteceu... muito sério.

-Eu também.- concordou.- Acho melhor eu falar com Lupin... você chama ele pra mim?

-Eu?- Carlinhos fez uma careta.

-Por favor?

-Agora sei porque Rony faz tudo que você quer...

Mione deu uma leve risada... então observou o rapaz se levantar e ir para a porta.

Parar e se voltar para olhá-la.

-Lupin apareceu no meu apartamento no fim da manhã atrás de Harry... ele disse algo estranho...

Hermione inclinou a cabeça dando um claro sinal de que estava ouvindo.

-Ele perguntou se Eu estava bem...- disse voltando dois passos.- Se Eu estava bem, disse que eu não sabia onde estava me metendo... algo está mesmo errado não é?

-Chame Remo pra mim agora...- disse séria.- Porque você tem toda a razão.

O ruivo saiu rápido, Hermione se recostou novamente, agora sim muito mais preocupada... algo estava muito errado e o pior... começa a desconfiar o quê.

* * *

**O** tempo pareceu parar naqueles segundos em que encarou os dois traidores... até definir-se.

Não sabia o que faria com o merda do MacMillian... mas era hora de acabar com a raça daquele rato...

Na sua mente... estranhamente...sangue e dilaceramento pareciam fazer um estranho sentido...

O desejo de fazê-lo com as próprias mãos também...

E lhe agradava o olhar amendrontado que ambos lhe davam.

"Isso está errado..."

O pensamento não teve continuidade... a luz da lua brilhou na mão prateada de Rabicho... e Rabicho evocou algo... algo que rebrilhou por toda a sala...

E sua cicatriz... rompeu-se em dor.

A sala foi tomada por dois únicos sentimentos, comuns a todos os presentes...

Confusão e surpresa.

* * *

**R**emo sentou-se ao lado de Hermione... com uma aparência cansada.

-Não temos muito tempo...

-Eu sei... a lua.

-É.- disse ele gravemente.

Hermione encarou seu ex-professor.

-Remo... o que houve... sei que Harry simplesmente não sumiria assim...

-Eu concordo, não é uma coisa normal, por mais que eu imagine...- Remo suspirou.- por mais que eu imagine que ele tenha motivos para querer distância... Harry pode ser tudo, menos irresponsável... ele não sumiria assim.

-Eu preciso saber... se for para ajudar... o que está acontecendo...

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Remo Lupin desviou o olhar e se levantou.

-Você é inteligente Mione... o que acha que houve?

-Você e Sirius... bom...

Remo a olhou...

-Isso não é o pior...

Hermione enrugou a testa preocupada.

-Não é o pior?

-Mione... você sabe porque Harry não foi aceito para o curso de auror?

* * *

**Será que Remo vai contar para Hermione toda a verdade? Harry estará mesmo muito enrascado, Gina vai admitir que o que tem contra o Harry é uma baita dor-de-cotovelo? Sirius tomará finalmente uma decisão? Fique roendo as unhas até o próximo capítulo dessa fic tão enrolada quando novela mexicana.**


	13. Argentum Stlex

"**Eu nunca desconfiaria de um Lufa..." É essa a idéia, traídores dão sempre aqueles no qual se não se confia totalmente, pelo menos seriam as últimas pessoas a se desconfiar... veja, quem desconfiou de Pettigrew? E quem diz que o lufano é mesmo o traidor?

* * *

**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-13**

**Argentum Stlex**

Night, night of matter noite, noite da matéria  
Black flowers blossom botão da flor negra  
Fearless on my breath destemor em meu suspiro  
Black flowers blossom botão da flor negra  
Fearless on my breath destemor em meu suspiro

Teardrop on the fire lágrima no fogo  
Fearless on my destemor em meu

"_Rabicho evocou algo... algo que rebrilhou por toda a sala..._

_E sua cicatriz... rompeu-se em dor._

_-Mione... você sabe porque Harry não foi aceito para o curso de auror?"_

**H**ermione olhou seu ex-professor longamente e confessou:

-Pensei mesmo, muito... achei impossível ele não ter sido aceito, mas como tudo sobre os candidatos é restrito...bom...

Lupin a olhou.

-Bom?

-Havia imaginado que Harry não havia feito a inscrição...

-Ele fez.

-Ah... achei difícil mesmo a possibilidade de Harry ter mentido...

-Porquê achou que Harry mentiria?- perguntou Lupin.

-Achei que ele iria preferir... ficar em casa... mas esse não é problema... é?

-Hermione, acho que você sabe da lista de impedimentos para alguém ser auror...

-Hum, reprovar o curso... não é isso, não é mesmo... antecedentes... mas o ministério limpou a ficha dele das acusações de magia... e não eram suficientes... hum, claro... ainda é impossível meio-humanos... mas que eu saiba Harry não é meio-duende ou meio-gigante... nem meio-sei lá o que... não por ser ofidioglota... a não ser a animagia... não, é muito difícil ficarem sabendo disso... claro a restrições para vampiros... e... e...

Hermione arregalou os olhos... havia compreendido.

-Oh... ah, não... não me diga...quando?

-É uma situação delicada...

-E impossível.- disse ela racionalizando.- Como Harry seria um lobisomem se dormiu ontem com Carlinhos?

Hermione pensou que deveria ter ficado quieta, mas como Carlinhos e Gina disseram, Remo já sabia... então ela viu em leve esboço de sorriso vindo de um prévio olhar distante.

-Como sempre... Harry está... numa situação especial...-Remo se ergueu.- Tenho que ir... está na hora e devo ir até a casa dos gritos...

-Você não tomou...

-Tomei... mas não quero ficar aqui.- disse ele.-Vou pedir para que Sirius venha falar com você.

-Certo... ele sabe das coisas então.

-Sabe.

Hermione não pode deixar de imaginar que a história de Harry ter dormido com Carlinhos afetara Remo realmente... tudo estava tão confuso.

* * *

**A** luz deveria cegá-los... o gelo deveria aprisionar o rapaz... mas a cela gelada rompeu-se.

Voldemort arregalou os olhos viperinos para o que havia a sua frente à tão pouca distância...

Os dois traidores caíram para trás... com o susto.

Voldmort sabia que se o tolo infiltrado na "Ordem" trouxesse alguém até o local, seria alguém importante, se Rabicho desse o sinal, seria o fedelho.

Mas aquilo era inexperado... esperava por Harry Potter.

Que fosse... assim que o imenso lobo pulou empunhou a varinha.

-A...

Mas o animal se contorceu no ar, caiu para o lado... rosnando, virando o focinho em todas as direções.

Voldmort finalmente, compreendeu ao ver o animal negro de profundos olhos verdes...

Potter.

O animal avançou novamente... parecendo insano, dentes grandes e brancos a mostra.

-Avada Kedavra...

* * *

**H**ermione observou com calma, Rony erguer as sobrancelhas quando Sirius entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado... Sirius tinha uma cara preocupada que não cominava com ele...

-Alguma notícia?-perguntou Rony queem seguida enfiou uma garfada do suflê que Hermione estava comendo, na boca ainda olhando o animago.

Sirius encarou Rony e depois Hermione que também havia enfiado uma garfada na boca.

-Vocês dois ficam cada dia mais parecidos...

-Não ficamos não...- falaram os dois com a boca cheia.

Sirius deu de ombros e disse para Rony _"lembre-se que é ela que está grávida... ela vai parir... você só vai ficar gordo..."_e virou-se para Mione:

-Remo disse que queria falar comigo.

Rony os olhava em silêncio, mas Hermione sabia que o marido apesar de parecer estar entretido com as tortinhas de galinha estava prestando muita atenção... Rony amadurecera muito ao entrar ativamente para a ordem e bem, sabia que tinha ajudado no processo...

-Quero que me conte tudo sobre a condição especial de Harry que tanto está deixando Remo aflito...

Rony parou no meio de uma mordida.

-Achei que vocês soubessem mais do que eu... mas...

-Não... não sabemos...- disse conclusiva.

-Vocês sabem que Harry é animago...

-Claro que sabemos...- disse Rony.-Perdi as contas das mordidas que levei.

Sirius sorriu.

-Vocês?-

-Não... não até termos licensa.- disse Hermione séria.

Sirius e Rony rolaram os olhos, mas o animago continuou.

-Sabem o motivo de Harry ter se tornado animago?

-Bom, no começo não, mas depois que ele assumiu seu caso com Remo...- disse Rony de seu típico jeito delicado.- Que foi? Foi pra ficar com ele quando se transformasse não é?- disse ele para Hermione.

Hermione deu de ombros e pegou a tortinha da mão de Rony e comeu.

-Não,- disse Sirius se pondo de pé.- Harry se tornou animago... por... que... Remo o mordeu...- disse de costas olhando a noite fria pela janela, sabendo que o amigo já estava na casa dos gritos.

-COMO é que é?- perguntara Rony.

Sirius suspirou enquanto escutava Hermione acalmar o marido...

-Remo me disse que Harry não foi aceito como auror por causa disso... mas é impossível... ele não pode ser um lobisomem se dormiu com Carlinhos...

-COMO É QUE É?- Agora Rony a olhara espantado.

Hermione apenas fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

-Bom, pelo que entendi...e sabe como é quando tudo que se sabe é o que Snape conta.- disse Sirius irritado ainda olhando o reflexo dos dois jovens pela janela.- Harry ainda consegue controlar sua forma, mas está definitivamente amldiçoado com Licantropia.

-Isso é impossível.- Disse Hermione.-Ou se é lobisomem, ou se é animago. Ambas características são excludentes... é como sexo... ou se é homem ou se é mulher.- disse nervosa.

* * *

**E**rrou.

A criatura inteligentemente recuara rosnando, focinho novamente apontando em todas as direções.

Então houve total contato visual.

Não era um lobo comum, pensou o bruxo das Trevas, as características eram e bem explícitas de um lobisomem... mas a criatura a sua frente não era um lobo quando se materializara na sala.

Os olhos verdes o perfuraram... Voldmort arregalou os olhos vermelhos em súbita surpresa e contra atacou.

"Argentum Stlex" era o encanto.

Mas a criatura desaparatou junto com ele... sem deixar que soubesse se acertara ou não.

* * *

**S**irius sorriu... e se virou.

-As coisas nem sempre são assim...

-E Harry é... gay.- disse Rony.

Sirius deu de ombros.

Hermione olhou o marido que deu de ombros.

-Não é a primeira vez que algo estranho acontece é? Harry é anisomem ou lobimago o que quer que seja... qual o grande drama? Ele ficou com a parte mais fácil.

-Não é bem assim...- disse Sirius.- Snape diz que a animagia pode estar se esgotando... então Harry pode ficar definitivamente perigoso.

-E definitivamente enrascado, o ciclo lunar é um ponto fraco muito grande.- disse Hermione.

-O que quer dizer?

Hermione rolou os olhos.

-Que Voldmort iria adorar saber... disso.

Antes que Sirius ou Rony disse qualquer palavra um uivo doloroso alto e prolongado pode ser ouvido.

-Remo?- Sirius se perguntou olhando pela janela e vendo um vulto estranho ao longe.

Outro uivo, nervoso se seguiu.

E um segundo respondeu.

-DIABOS É HARRY!- Sirius berrou saindo correndo.

* * *

**O**s olhos vermelhos pareceram límpidos, estava surpreso, estava enfurecido, estava irritado, havia aparatado para matá-lo...

Aparatar.

Lembrava como se fazia.

Era perigoso ficar, não conseguia se forçar a voltar a forma humana e duelar.

Mas sabia que podia sumir em um lugar e aparecer em outro.

Onde?

Casa.

Sua casa não era mais sua... havia dado.

Casa.

Hogwarts.

**O** lobo negro de olhos imensamente verdes apareceu em frente aos pilares dos portões da escola... em meio a neve, os olhos pareciam iluminados e fantasmagóricos... o sangue pingava quente de ferimentos feios que tinha no corpo... como se tivesse sido apunhalado... sua respiração condensava no ar gelado.

Os portões estavam fechados... mancou ganindo de dor para contornar a floresta, mas os poucos passos que deu apenas agravaram os ferimentos... mesmo assim... só do outro lado estaria seguro.

Suas orelhas estavam caídas... tão cansado.

Continuou a marcha no meio da neve... as patas dormentes e a mente confusa.

Arfava...gania... só tinha em mente dar a volta...

**O **lobo castanho acinzentado estava ali no velho quarto, sobre uma cama depauperada e empoeirada, sentado sobre as vestes que retirara... o lugar estava frio.

Baixou as orelhas... sentia tanta falta daquela lareira quente e seu pequeno... então lembrou que o pequeno não era pequeno agora...

Uma sensação que parecia a muito adormecida o fez saltar e tomar a direção da passagem...

Queria encontrar seu negro.

E lhe dar uma lição.

**S**aiu pela floresta... se andasse devagar... ia aonde mesmo? Pensou o lobo negro com uma das patas traseiras inutilizada, mancando de modo lento, então tremeu e caiu.

Exaurido.

Choramingou, doía tanto... tinha que ir em frente, para onde? Só em frente... ao longe havia uma cabana... é a cabana... para a cabana... era seguro...ergueu-se.

A dor o paralizou... uivou.

Um uivo longo dolorido e lamentoso... tentou andar... a dor se prolongou ferroando.

Soltou um outro uivo nervoso.

Então escutou a resposta.

Algo veio muito rápido sento açoitado pelos galhos da árvore... correndo arrepiado.

Grande, acinzentado... com um brilho etéreo.

Presas à mostra.

Que avançou.

O lobo maior avançou com o pêlo arrepiado e colidiu com o negro... o menor ganiu prolongadamente com as presas do prateado já lhe rodeando a garganta, por mais que em outra situação uma luta fosse bem vinda, ou outra coisa qualquer... apenas se deixou derrubar e deixou o outro o puxar pelo pescoço...

Não conseguiria fazer outra coisa.

Seus ganidos ainda não tinham sido ouvidos pelo excitado lobo acinzentado... então tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

**O** lobo cinza sentiu o outro cair, desfalecido... soltou-o. Cheirou-o, empurrou-o com o focinho... não havia feito aqueles ferimentos... não, apenas o dominara.

O negro estava tão ferido.

Ganiu e lambeu-lhe a boca... empurrou-o novamente, deitando ao lado dele com ganidos.

Mas o negro nem sequer se movera... escutou algo se aproximar rápido e ergueu-se.

Algo vinha rápido e o negro não poderia lutar, ferido e inconsciente.

O cão surgiu em meio aos flocos de neve. Atrás dele um enorme vulto e dois outros.

O meio-gigante... e dois bruxos.

O lobisomem se pôs nas quatro patas e rosnou, postando-se de pé em cima do corpo do lobo menor.

O feitiço o acertou em cheio.

* * *

**R**emo acordou e sentou-se, se vendo na enfermaria, sentiu o movimento ao seu lado e a mão do homem em seu peito.

-Calma aí Aluado, você não está em condições e nem vestido para levantar.- Disse Sirius o empurrando de volta para a cama.

-O que diabos aconteceu?- perguntou confuso.-Onde ele está!- Perguntou com urgência.- Eu sei que está...

-Severo esteve cuidando dele... agora se acalme que o pior já passou.

-Onde ele esteve Sirius?- perguntou preocupado.

-Ainda não sabemos, ele não acordou ainda... mas estava muito ferido... olhe, está tudo bem agora... vamos esperar que ele acorde.

-Não!- disse sentando.- Não está bem! Ele estaria em casa feliz, se eu não tivesse metido os pés pelas mãos! Ele não estaria vagando por aí! Dormindo com qualquer um...

Os dois encararam-se... Sirius baixou a cabeça e suspirou, colocou a mão sobre a mão do outro.

-Saber disso realmente o afetou.

-Eu tinha que ter falado com ele.

-Já sabe o que vai dizer?

Remo passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo ainda mais grisalho...

-Não... não sei.

-Estamos virando uns velhos sem vergonhas... – Sirius se levantou.- Bom nunca tive vergonha na cara mesmo...- deu uma risada amarga.- Eu não quero ter voltado para ver ele morrer agora.- confessou.- nós nem conversamos...

Remo encarou o velho amigo que encostou a cabeça na vidraça gelada.

-Ele realmente está mal- murmurou Sirius.

* * *

**H**arry abriu os olhos pesados... inspirou e sentou-se, ondas de dor espalharam-se desde suas costas até a perna esquerda... afastou os cobertores para saber que estava nu... e que tinha feias marcas na altura da coxa e quadril.

-Vão ficar... as cicatrizes.- disse a voz.

Harry moveu a cabeça devagar... doía como se tivesse dado de cara com um balaço. Encarou o seu velho professor.

-Retiramos cerca de dezessete fragmentos de prata... você quase morreu de choque.

-Argentum Stlex...- Harry murmurou e passou a mão de leve na cicatriz ardida.

Snape erguera uma sobrancelha.

-É um feitiço antigo e pouco usado.

-Que ironia.- Harry disse.-Você sabia que normalmente é um feitiço letal para lobisomens?

-Isso é novidade para mim.- Snape retrucou estreitando os olhos.

Harry tentou sair da cama, novamente ondas profundas de dor o varreram, não parecia uma boa idéia.

-Quando eu disse que tiramos dezessete fragmentos, eu não disse que estavam apenas em sua pele Potter... alguns entraram bem fundo e atingiram órgãos internos, como você deve saber o organismo de um lobisomem não regenera danos por prata, como um bruxo normal geralmente regenera qualquer dano com ajuda mágica... agora... em primeiro lugar, você vai ficar nessa cama, em segundo lugar pode começar a explicar por que não me procurou quando os primeiros sintomas de licantropia se intensificaram.

-Você parece burro Snape...- Harry disse acabando por voltar a deitar, a cabeça parecendo ter um caroço sólido que rolava por dentro a cada movimento.- Os sintomas se intensificaram nos três últimos ciclos, antes, só havia a necessidade de se transformar com a lua, que você sempre insistiu ser... ah, como era mesmo? "Coisa de fedelho mimado".

-Certo... e no antepenúltimo ciclo?-Snape perguntou ignorando a crítica.

-Não relacionei aumento de apetite e aumento da capacidade em sentir mau cheiro até o fim do ciclo... quando...

-Quando recebeu sua resposta sobre o curso para auror?- disse sério.

-Você falou com Remo... o que como...

-Isso não é relevante... você sabia no penúltimo ciclo... que sintomas?

-Dor... não é a mesma forma... mas estava com Remo, achei que estava só cansado.

-E agora? Como foi?

-Não consegui mudar... não consegui raciocinar direito.. mas, mas quando olhei nos olhos dele... pude ver a mente dele...me lembrei como aparatava.Então fugi.

-Potter... você não está sendo coerente.

Harry encarou o ex-professor de modo firme.

-Quero dizer que quando encarei Voldmot cara-a-cara, a mente dele não resistiu nem um pouco, diabos, quem você acha que me acertou?

Snape pareceu surpreso por um momento então disse irritado e aborrecido.

-Não chame o Lorde das Trevas assim! Fique quieto aí que vou chamar Pomfrey e Dumbledore, provavelmente sua legião de admiradores vai fazer fila para vê-lo.

E Harry o viu girar nos calcanhares e ir com as vestes enfunadas, então lembrou-se e guinchou.

-ESPERE!

Snape virou-se

-Potter! Por mais...

-MacMillian! Ernie MacMillian é o traidor… você tem que avisar a ordem agora! Diabos, Temos que marcar uma reunião... minhas roupas...- Disse irritado já tentando se erguer novamente.

Severo não esperou, apontou a varinha para o rapaz, que caiu adormecido, apontou para cima, de onde saiu um vulto prateado e virou-se para chamar Pomfrey.

* * *

**Oh, o que aconteceu? (isso não lembra a música do mamute?) O próximo tem finalmente o encontro de Remo com Harry... e... bom esperem, não deve demorar.**  



	14. O que é o lar?

**O fato de eu ter demorado de postar esse capítulo é que ele ficou repetitivo, chato, e odiei o Harry nele, só que simplesmente eu não conseguia mudar, portanto se achar esse capítulo uma droga, pode falar tá? É o penúltimo... o FF não edita mais barra, então cuidado com as mudanças de ponto de vista!  
**

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-14**

**O que é o lar?**

Water is my eye àgua é meu olho  
Most faithful mirror O espelho mais fiel  
Fearless on my breath destemor em meu suspiro  
Teardrop on the fire of a confession lágrima no fogo de uma confissão  
Fearless on my breath destemor em meu suspiro  
Most faithful mirror O espelho mais fiel  
Fearless on my breath destemor em meu suspiro

Teardrop on the fire lágrima no fogo  
Fearless on my breath destemor em meu suspiro

You're stumbling a little**_... você tropeça um pouco_**

**D**elicadamente Dumbledore mandara todos para casa, as crianças iam chegar e precisavam que a escola fosse um território livre de encrencas e de Ordem em qualquer grau, este ano com o inverno adiantado descontrolado causado pelos dementadores, as crianças, nem atravessariam o lago.

Hagrid estava um tanto chateado quanto a isso.

Mas olhar o jovem parado olhando o lago meio curvado no caminho para saída o fez ficar um tanto mais preocupado.

-Já indo Harry?

-Território livre da Ordem, pelo menos foi o que me disseram, não estive na reunião.- Harry disse se virando.

-Não se preocupe... Dumbledore não está expulsando vocês.- Sorriu o meio-gigante.

-Não sei não...- disse Harry num dos poucos sorrisos que dava em dias.- Se ele fosse inteligente dava um pé definitivo na nossa bunda e ia curtir uma aposentadoria.

-Não fale assim...-Hagrid o olhou gravemente.

-Tenho que ir... segundo Snape eu não deveria ficar de pé, mas ele parecia ansioso por me ver pelas costas...

-O professor Snape não...

-Até mais Hagrid!- cortou a conversa e se dirigiu para fora.

O meio-gigante apenas suspirou e continuou olhando a figura pálida e magra se perder na névoa à distância.

O sol da manhã não evitava o frio pegajoso do ar.

**R**emo bebia devagar o chá. Preocupado, balançou a cabeça e de modo conformado olhou em torno.

A casa toda estava um caos.

E não sentia ânimo para arrumá-la.

-Sabe, eu poderia dar um jeito nessa cozinha... se você quiser...- Sirius disse olhando em volta.- Algumas coisas estão se estragando.

Remo apenas deu de ombros. Um som abafado de aparatação se fez ouvir, ele levantou num pulo.

Sirius não se levantou, a memória do que Severo lhe dissera era grave... acusadora. "Deixe-os sozinhos."

Remo havia passado pela porta... o animago apertou as mãos contra os braços e fechou os olhos.

O cheiro leve mascarado com um odor de sangue e cansaço... quantas vezes essa química veio de Harry? Vinha no meio da noite... da manhã com uma expressão séria, abatida ou levemente feliz... nas madrugadas quebradas quando não podiam ficar mais que minutos juntos, porque deixara passar tanto tempo?

Porquê o deixara sozinho?

Afastou a porta entreaberta do quarto.

O viu, movia-se rápido para alguém ferido, a porta do guarda roupa estava aberta.

-O que...

**E**scutou os passos, escutou a porta, pedia, no entanto, o silêncio, mas seus pedidos normalmente eram ignorados... o que queria geralmente se mostrava uma impossibilidade pelo destino.

A voz rouca pareceu cortá-lo, não podia mais se permitir escutar... foi mais rápido.

-Estou arrumando minhas coisas... vou para o Largo.

-Porquê?

-Porque você precisa ficar aqui.

-Você também...

-Eu estarei muito ocupado.

-Mentira, não está restabelecido... precisa...

-Mandarei as coisas dele para cá... claro, se ele me deixar ficar no Largo... se não, eu vou arranjar outro lugar... de qualquer forma é temporário... até eu achar...

-Essa é sua casa.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentiu o outro dar dois passos em sua direção, esquivou-se, não queria senti-lo... não tão perto.

-Eu disse uma vez... humpf...você não devia estar me escutando... eu fiz ela para você, eu a dei para você...

**R**emo ainda o olhava, pegando roupas na cômoda... ainda sem poder olhar aqueles olhos verdes, o cheiro ali o tentando...

-Isso não faz o menor sentido! Por um acaso nunca gostou daqui!

Então ele se virou.

-Não! Eu gostava da companhia!Uma casa? Não é o lugar idiota! É a companhia!- os olhos verdes o encaravam trêmulos.- Porque não me disse?- ele perguntou baixo.

-Não disse?

-Que estava... que estava... você... porquê? Eu entenderia Remo, eu sempre soube, eu vi quando ele saiu do véu! Eu sabia! Sempre soube, mas achei... achei...

Remo baixou a cabeça... o que ia dizer? Sua calma agora não servia de nada... sempre soubera também.

-Eu sempre soube.- Harry olhou os cacos do espelho.-Eu sempre soube... eu percebi, mas... era inevitável não era?

-Eu... não mereço que você me escute... mas... mas me escute por favor... Harry.

**E**rgueu os olhos, para os olhos dourados do outro... Remo inspirou, era o jeito de se acalmar mais e falar coisas que deveriam ser ditas, sabia que o viria dali... seria definitivo... aquele ar tão conhecido... tão...

-Não saia daqui, você precisa se restabelecer, não é hora para decisões precipitadas...

-Não... acho que você já tomou uma decisão.- Harry deixou os ombros caírem.

Remo inspirou irritado.

-É tomei.

Harry o encarou quando o outro avançou em passos firmes agarrando seus braços e prensando-o contra o velho guarda-roupa. Sim, qualquer raciocínio morreu, Devia ter percebido. Nem sempre Remo escolhia por bom senso... nem sempre estava claro... só o que era claro foi aquilo e como sentia falta, o cheiro, o gosto, o tato...

-Fique...- Remo disse rouco em sua orelha.

-Não pare.- gemeu procurando aquela boca novamente.

Ele não tinha intenção de parar, não agora, descendo a boca em seu pescoço... no mesmo momento que desejou se entregar, queria tomar... sabia que estava enfiando as unhas no braço do outro, por cima da roupa... sentia suas unhas contra o tecido.

-Você está sentindo... não é?

-Não fale... porfavor... calaboca.

Era mais forte que qualquer coisa... que a raiva, a dor... o corpo cansado, foi empurrando o outro até caíram na cama bagunçada, com roupas e cobertores desarrumados... ainda sem romper o beijo Remo se colocou por cima... ignorando todos os protestos do corpo cansado enfiando a mão entre a blusa e a pele tão conhecida, com as marcas de um pergaminho já gasto... mas muito querido e suave ao tato...

-Você sente o cio, não sente?-A mão desceu demarcando o território.- O desejo... o que...

Remo traçou as marcas... após observar um leve bufar dolorido do rapaz e os olhos reabrirem turvos, ergueu o rosto e olhou.

-Deuses... Harry...

-Ficou feio não é?

-Não foi o que eu quis dizer...

-Saia.

-Harry...

-Saia de cima de mim...

-O que foi?

-Você... está pensando nele... lá embaixo... não é?

Remo olhou o verde, marejado.

-Eu sinto... que você... está dividido... eu sinto muito, mas não posso... saia... por favor.

-Har...

-Não faça isso... não faça isso comigo, não aqui...

-Não estou pensando nele... estou preocupado com você...EU ESTOU PREOCUPADO COM VOCÊ.

Harry desviou o olhar.

**R**emo achou impossível ler o que se passava na agitação que era o interior dos olhos verdes... então a voz saiu um tanto baixo.

-Eu te traí.

-Eu sei.- respondeu.

-Não Malfoy... eu... não foi naquele dia... mas...

-Eu sei...Snape... e.. o...

Harry estreitara os olhos perigosamente.

-É claro... como não saberia... impossível não saber...- respondeu com ironia.- me solte, preciso tomar um banho e dormir, realmente preciso dormir.

Foi empurrado, e ficou sentado na cama vendo o outro entrar no banheiro e trancar a porta, poderia pará-lo, azará-lo, arrombar a porta com um simples Alomorra.

Sabia que quando Harry erguia seus muros era impossível, seria tolice confrontá-lo, ele se fecharia ainda mais até fugir ou explodir e em ambos os casos acabaria do pior modo possível.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça.

**H**arry fechou a porta furioso, óbvio que sabia, todo mundo sempre sabia tudo, ele era sempre o último a saber, Snape deveria ter contado tudo com detalhes. Desgraçado.

E... claro, Gina... ela devia ter contado para todo mundo...

Sentia-se tão cercado e sufocado, cansado. Despiu-se evitando olhar-se no espelho, evitando olhar as marcas.

Evitando pensar... sabendo que era um esforço inútil.

Nunca fora um grande pensador, mas também nunca deixara de ter suas idéias tortas...sorriu triste para si mesmo, menos de um dia atrás havia se olhado e decidido falar com ele, agora o havia rejeitado.

Um dia e acontecera tanta coisa... essa agora de sumir por uns tempos, até resolver seu problema, ficar em observação, era a última noite de lua mesmo...

Ligou o chuveiro e se enfiou embaixo da água morna.

Quando saiu para o quarto ele estava arrumado, suas coisas provavelmente guardadas e a cama arrumada, suspirou e agradeceu, não teria forças para discutir com Remo ou arrumar a droga do quarto que destruíra.

Na verdade não teria forças para deixar a casa...

Não imaginava que adormeceria tão fácil em cama tão conhecida, repleta de odores e lembranças...

Mas adormeceu... de exaustão.

**S**irius subiu a escadas preocupado, era meio da tarde e nem sinal de Harry levantar da cama, Remo saíra antes do almoço e não voltara também, ninguém dava notícias... tudo que faltava era Remo sumir agora... deixou a bandeja de lanche que trazia no aparador do corredor e abriu a porta do quarto e olhou o outro... demoradamente.

Harry realmente dormia... mudara tanto.

A última imagem coerente que tinha era do menino correndo em sua direção no ministério... não, a última imagem fixa dele era com Severo entre as pernas... aquela imagem enganosa, mas naquele dia não fixara nada de como Harry crescera realmente, nem quando ele o afrontou na escada do Largo... o que se lembrava era de alguém alto o bastante para encará-lo frente e a frente, olho no olho.

E Harry não se parecia nem um pouco com seu velho amigo... não, Harry mesmo dormindo tinha uma expressão séria, os cabelos eram ainda mais desalinhados que os de Tiago e mais longos... havia uma ruga prematura entre as sobrancelhas, Harry provavelmente mantinha uma expressão tensa quase sempre, e se ele fosse mesmo um lobisomem... logo seus cabelos negros ficariam prematuramente grisalhos também... o queixo tinha uma linha mais firme que o de Tiago com um resquício de barba não feita e o nariz também lembrava mais de Lily.

Sirius inspirou assustado.

Não conhecia.

Agora o fato entrava fundo em sua mente.

Não conhecia... não conhecia o homem que estava dormindo ali, não podia ter a pretensão de conhecer o marido de Remo, não chegara a conviver sequer um ano inteiro com ele.

Podia achar que sabia tudo sobre Harry Potter... mas não, era ilusão, sabia dele tanto quanto qualquer um, na verdade a maioria sabia mais de seu afilhado... era uma droga de padrinho, tudo que conseguira fora incutir uma responsabilidade e culpa grande demais para alguém jovem e agora, agora conseguia ser um empecilho para a felicidade dele... alguém que todos já sabiam, merecia toda felicidade do mundo.

Observou a face se mover para uma expressão ainda mais séria, acentuando as olheiras e ele se virou... murmurando algo.

Ainda isso, sono regular nunca estivera na rotina de seu afilhado, pensou com outro suspiro.

Os olhos verdes se abriram e Sirius sentiu-se perfurar.

-Ah, é você...

**M**ERDAAAA! Pensou sentando-se apoiando a testa na mão, cujo braço apoiou no joelho, virando o rosto para o padrinho, que tinha nos olhos uma expressão de quase mágoa pelo descanso com que dissera aquelas palavras.

Não estava em condição de lidar com a dor de mais ninguém, e... ao mesmo tempo, seus sentimentos relacionados a Sirius eram muito ambíguos, sentia ainda uma saudade incrível daquele cara, ali com aquela cara passada e sonsa... aquele cachorro.

Acabou dando um meio sorriso sem querer, o que fez o homem erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Parece seguro eu me sentar na cama, sem levar uma mordida.

-Oh, cala boca, Snufles!- disse Harry fazendo uma careta.

-Trouxe um lanche...

Sim, Harry sentira, por isso o cheiro forte de galinha... galinha!

-Hum... isso parece um suborno...

-Sem suborno, apenas lanche, é tarde.

-Que diabos de horas são?

-Quatro e meia...

-Hum... vai me passar os sanduíches ou não?

-Como sabe...

-Galinha.- Harry apontou para o nariz.

-Humpf, lobisomens ficam insuportáveis quando estão nesses dias.

-Nossa Sirius, acabei de me sentir uma mulher na tpm...

Ambos riram... Sirius fez a bandeja que ainda estava no corredor vir levitando.

Harry atacou a comida... na verdade, estava sem comer desde a manhã anterior... fugira de Pomfrey antes que ela lhe metesse toda a despensa de Hogwarts boca adentro, já que ela, assim como Molly tinham como regra "alimentar Harry sempre que tiver chance..."

-Como você está?

-Hum...- engoliu um pedaço de sanduíche que mastigava.-Depende...

-É imagino... como estão os ferimentos?

-Bons.

-O sanduíche?

-Legal.

-É...

O silêncio se estendeu... Harry abandonou o sanduíche olhando o padrinho que olhava o quarto.

-Você... parece ter-se dado bem... olhe essa casa e tudo.

-Sirius... eu...

Sirius sorriu.

-Eu realmente achei que você se daria bem, você sempre se dá bem afinal.

-Não, eu não me dei bem Sirius... você sabe que não... e, afinal, uma parte dessa casa também é sua... você não está morto, sua herança volta pra você...

-Nunca liguei para um nuque daquela porcaria.- Disse Sirius desviando o olhar.

-Deveria... é seu...

-É eu nunca fui bom em me apegar com as coisas...

-Será mesmo? -Harry perguntou um tanto irritado, voltando ao sanduíche.

-Eu sei o que está pensando, você ao menos perguntou ao Remo?

Harry engasgou.

-Perguntei o quê?

-O que aconteceu.

-Definitivamente não quero falar disso agora.

-Um dia você vai ter que me perguntar também.

-Eu sei tudo que precisava saber de vocês dois...

-Mas não sabe tudo sobre tudo...

-Não venha bancar o adulto resp...

Calou-se.Sirius desviara o olhar.

-Eu não queria...- murmurou.

-Eu não fiz a coisa certa, Harry não me orgulho, eu te deixei na mão... eu sei, Harry...- Sirius o encarou .

-Eu realmente não quis.- Harry voltou a murmurar aterrorizado com a tristeza nos olhos do padrinho.- Você não...

-Eu era o adulto responsável, não você, você era muito jovem e não podia evitar... eu não teria passado pelo véu se tivesse levado a vaca a sério... eu não estava levando a sério Harry... eu estava me divertindo...

-Mesmo assim... não...

-Olha... eu tive muito tempo para me recriminar Harry... para pensar e morrer...se desde o começo, tivéssemos contado tudo a você... nada teria acontecido, acho que todos aprendemos a lição...

-É... bem...- murmurou.

-Não o afaste de você Harry...

-O que quer dizer com isso Sirius... achei que estavam juntos.

-Isso mostra o quanto não nos conhecemos... porque eu não o conheço Harry, não posso sequer imaginar que o conheço... então não pense que sabe sobre mim...

-Acho que nós... sempre pensamos o melhor possível um do outro...

-Ou o que mais queríamos pensar...- disse Sirius desolado.

-Mesmo assim... eu não...

-Apenas não o afaste de você... – Sirius colocou a mão no ombro do outro.- O que Remo sente por você não mudou.

-Eu sei... mas ele o ama Sirius, não pode evitar isso.

Sirius suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

-Isso é uma longa história complicada Harry... que envolve mais gente...

Harry encarou o padrinho, claro que era um jeito desleal de saber... até encontrar o pensamento certo... Sirius fechou a cara. _(NdA:Sim, foi um ato de legelimência...)_

-Isso é muito maldoso da sua parte Harry...

-Sirius... eu não acredito em você... vocês... ah... que merda!- disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Isso foi mal-educado da sua parte...

-Você não existe... não pode ser... – disse rindo.

-Seu pirralho!

-Você é louco!

-Desde quando você julga as questões amorosas dos outros?

-Desde quando elas se enfiam na minha! Eu não acredito nisso!

-Eu não sou exemplo de comportamento certo? Nunca fui!

-Vocês dois estão discutindo?- perguntou uma voz na porta.

-Onde andou?- Perguntou Sirius.

-Falando com Dumbledore, na sede.- disse Remo.

-E faz quanto tempo que está escutando?

-Na verdade só estava escutando vocês dois se tratarem de modo educado.- Disse o homem apoiado no batente da porta.

-Foi uma reunião?-Harry cortou a conversa.

-Não exatamente.- Remo respondeu cauteloso.

-O que era então?- Harry perguntou voltando ao sanduíche.

-Você vai parar com perguntas demais e vai terminar de comer, e você- Sirius disse se virando para Remo.- Vai comer também... eu tenho... que descer... quero descansar...

Sirius tentara usar um tom responsável e preocupado, Remo olhou para Harry e sentou na ponta da cama, os dois olham para a porta.

-Não olhem pra porta como se um trasgo usando tutu estivesse passando!- A voz de Sirius soou do corredor.- Eu estou mesmo cansado!

Harry sorriu e Remo balançou a cabeça... o silêncio desceu desconfortável.

-Você devia descansar também... é a última lua...- disse Harry depois de mastigar o último pedaço do sanduíche.

-Você não menos...- Disse Remo.- Como está a ferida?

-Não incomoda...- disse se levantando.- Vou deixar você dormir um pouco.

Remo lhe segurou pelo pulso.

-Não faz isso.

O verde contra o dourado.

Harry suspirou e sentou ao lado do outro, ambos olhando a parede.

-Não é uma boa hora para conversarmos... você devia descansar...

-Você ficou irritado por eu ter ficado sabendo... eu imagino que esteja furioso comigo por tudo, eu realmente sinto muito por tê-lo mordido Harry...

Harry virou-se subitamente para olhar o outro.

-Quê?

-Porquê não me contou do exame?

-Ah... Remo... foi um acidente, não queria que você se sentisse culpado... não foi sua culpa lembra?

-Porquê?- Ele olhou o rapaz.- Porquê não me disse do exame, do resultado, porque se afastou?

-Eu... eu não quis preocupa-lo... mas então o exame saiu, eu não queria... eu estava preocupado com... e Sirius...eu...

-Você ainda guarda seus problemas para si... depois de todo esse tempo Harry... você ainda não confia em mim?- Remo ergueu a mão e afastou uma mecha mais longa que escondia o olhar do outro. - Depois de tanto tempo Harry... você ainda está com receio de não fazer do jeito certo, ainda acha errado não ser o que "devia" ser?

-Não é isso...- se deixou puxar, deitando a cabeça no colo do outro.- Não é isso... só que aquele dia... aquele dia, eu...

-Eu sinto muito pelo que você viu, mas... mas não é exatamente o que você pensa...

-Remo... não quero fazer você escolher... certo? Eu posso dar um tempo...

-Porque você daria um tempo?

-Não parece que tudo está certo agora... e...

-Harry...

-Hum...

-Não quero deixar você...

-E Sirius?

-É uma longa história...

Harry se levantou e disse cruzando os braços.

-É REMO! Me trate como um retardado! Você e ELE... Me tratem como se eu tivesse malditos onze anos!

-HARRY!

-Vocês dois ficam falando," é uma longa história Harry... envolve, mais gente, Harry..." PORQUÊ? PORQUE SIMPLESMENTE NÃO FALA? FALA COMIGO! FALA...

Remo balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

Harry tinha os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo.

-Entendi... entendi tudo... não se preocupe... Remo... Eu vou para o Largo e vocês dois dão uma FESTA!

-Não se pode ir ao Largo... ele não é seguro.-Remo disse ainda olhando fixamente a parede.

-Não faz diferença, só não quero ficar aqui...- disse indo para a porta.

-Não pode ir!- disse Remo sério.- O que foi?- perguntou ao ver o outro forçar a porta.

-Conhece o velho truque de "tranque-os juntos?"- Harry rosnou.

-Ah, conheço... velha técnica marota, esqueça o alomorra...- disse balançando a cabeça.

-SIRIUS! SIRIUS ABRA A PORRA DA PORTA!

-Faça silêncio... aí ele...

-Cala a boca! SIRIUS BLACK EU VOU TE MATAR!

**R**emo olhou o outro bater, socar, xingar e até tentar um feitiço redutor na porta...

Igualzinho a vez em que Sirius havia trancado Lily com Pontas... até os xingamentos eram parecidos.

-Se fizer silêncio ele abre.- disse depois de dez minutos de esmurramento da porta.

Harry havia se virado para ele, e Remo surpreendeu-se.

-Eu vou matar vocês dois...

Vira Harry chorar uma vez... por Sirius. Por saber que ele e Sirius estiveram juntos...

Estava surpreso ao ver os olhos de Harry muito brilhantes e algumas lágrimas caírem.

-Harry.- disse se levantando.

-Fique longe de mim.

-Harry, não entendo.

-Fique longe... ou vou matar você!

Havia mais do que confusão atrás dos olhos verdes.

-Harry, tente se acalmar.

-Fique aí! Longe de mim!

Ficou parado estático, de pé entre o caminho da cama até a porta, onde Harry estava como que encostado respirando superficialmente.

-Harry... tente respirar com calma...

-Não quero me acalmar! Eu quero que tudo acabe! Eu quero minha vida de volta!

**S**entia-se como que instigado por algo desde que se aproximara de Remo... mas depois, aquela repetição de palavras o deixou furioso... porque não diziam logo na sua cara, que com ou sem ele não fazia diferença, que eles iam continuar juntos? Mesmo daquele jeito torto deles? Então Sirius resolvera brincar, como se tudo sobre sua vida fosse uma brincadeira, e tudo que Remo fazia era ficar calmo, maldita calma!

Queria brigar, bater, explodir, queria por pra fora aquela raiva maldita que subia amarga até sua garganta, só queria viver, era pedir muito? Era pedir muito ter uma vida normal? Ou pelo menos se não normal, ter uma vida sossegada? Ser feliz era pecado?

Naquele segundo odiou tudo em Remo, desde sua maldita calma até a maldição que ele carregava.

Estava com medo. Se Remo fosse embora... o que ia fazer, se ele ficasse como iria fazer?

Odiou-se por não ter respostas.

Só queria acabar com tudo, acabar com aquela raiva que parecia não ter fim em seu peito... porque estava doendo tanto? Porque as marcas estavam queimando?

Escutou um pouco de longe... mas sabia que ele estava ao seu lado.

-Harry, está me ouvindo? Tem algo errado não é? É o lobo?

O Lobo?

Não há lobo Remo...

Só há um vazio... tão vazio... hostil.

E dói.

**H**arry havia se calado, lágrimas secando em seu rosto enquanto escorregava contra a porta, só então Remo percebeu... o sangue na calça que Harry usava, as marcas daquele ataque... o cheiro estranho e selvagem que chegou vindo dele...

Depois de tudo, Harry havia confrontado Voldemort mais uma vez e saíra vivo, e talvez só então Remo percebeu como o fato estava sendo tratado como comum... Então Harry se dobrou e caiu de lado no chão, quando se aproximou os olhos verdes não eram mais humanos...

Harry tremia.

-SIRIUS! SIRIUS ABRA A PORTA! HARRY ESTÁ PASSANDO MAL!

Silêncio.

Harry tremia convulsivamente, seus olhos lupinos distantes e opacos.

-SIRIUS POR TUDO QUE SAGRADO! TEM ALGO ERRADO AQUI!

Apesar de não haver garras, Harry começou a arranhar o chão.

-SIRIUS!- berrou desesperado.

A porta se abriu, o moreno colocou a cabeça para dentro pálido e olhou os dois.

-Vá até a lareira, chame Dumbledore e peça ajuda!

-O que houve?

-Algo muito errado, eu sinto cheiro do lobo.

-Mas é muito cedo... eu to indo!- disse assim que Harry retorceu-se parecendo sentir muita dor.

_A primeira lua verdadeira acontece quando em meio a uma dor violenta se encontra uma besta selvagem em seu interior..._

_O lobo é uma criatura ligada a si , uma parte primitiva de si mesmo._

_Há algo de nobre e orgulhoso em cada lobo que uiva e caça na lua cheia... mesmo quando acalmado, cada lobo deita-se sereno e imponente frente ás chamas, senhor de si._

_O homem é o lobo do homem._

_O lobo é social e apesar de por vezes furioso e solitário, sempre chega o momento em que procura uma união._

Não havia mais como obter ajuda, ao mesmo tempo que carregava Harry nos braços para falar com Dumbledore via lareira, Remo sentiu os efeitos da lua.

Estranhamente cedo, até se lembrar do cio, que deixa os lobos mais sensíveis, e com a escuridão causada pelos dementadores, a lua já devia estar para aparecer no céu.

Alguns dos ferimentos não estavam totalmente fechados e reabriram com a movimentação... Harry sangrava... Dumbledore ficou muito preocupado, mas não havia o que fazer.

A única coisa que deveria ter sido feita era alguém ter lembrado de dar a poção para Harry... mas ninguém cogitara a hipótese.

Provavelmente a maldição vencera... Severus disse que provavelmente os efeitos da animagia haviam se perdido.

A última providência a ser tomada foi mandar Sirius embora... seria perigoso demais deixa-lo lá.

Remo acompanhou enquanto pode a agonia de Harry, suando e se retorcendo por mais três horas, quando enfim a lua o venceu e o cinzento surgiu olhando a figura do jovem jogada sobre o sofá, respirando rasamente.

O lobo cinzento se debateu entre os instintos, o cio clamava a posse imediata do outro, mas estava claro que o companheiro não estava em condições...

Havia cheiro de dor no ar...

É doloroso transformar-se... e mais doloroso ainda se não há a poção...

Começa com algo queimando por dentro, como se todas as entranhas queimassem e derretessem, em seguida os ossos parecem se retorcer e mudar, os músculos logo acompanham se esticando, puxando e retorcendo, a pele se estica, repuxa, quase cede... os pêlos crescem...

Dói.

Dói que se berra... berra e uiva...

Uiva-se .

Há um instinto primitivo em cada um...

Uma besta interior...

O lobo cinzento que acompanhara a lenta e dolorosa transformação do outro encara com seus olhos de âmbar os olhos verdes... o lobo tem olhos cor de floresta e pêlos longos negros como a noite...

O lobo negro rosna, rosna cambaleante.

Apesar de saber que o outro não está em condições, o lobo cinzento tem que impor as regras naturais.

Eu dominante.

**O**s cheiros o atingem como nunca... pêlo, sexo, fumaça e sangue.

O outro que se aproxima...

Havia despertado e tudo era confuso.

Havia despertado com o sentimento de urgência, urgência, raiva e terror.

O lobo cinzento se aproximava altivo e com os olhos fixos.

Tudo que tinha era a noção de estar ferido e o instinto de sobrevivência.

A lei do mais forte.

Os dois lobos se encaram...

O cinzento leva o peso do tempo, do cio.

O negro leva o peso do novo, da dor.

Ambos se encaram por alguns minutos...

O cinzento se aproxima numa forma predadora.

O negro dá poucos passos para trás.

O cinzento mostra os caninos.

O negro para.

Os olhos dourados encaram os olhos verdes, ambos se medem.

O cinzento investe.

O negro salta.

**S**irius andava de um lado a outro preocupado enquanto o homem que estava em frente ao caldeirão fungou outra vez.

-Se não se importa, poderia poupar meu tapete...

-Como pode ficar tão calmo?

-Desespero não ajuda, ou esqueceu tão rápido sua lição?

-Ele estava sangrando, os dois estão sozinhos.

-Não há o que fazer, infelizmente, não se pode mais evitar que eles se amem ou se matem.

-Você fala isso como sequer os conhecesse...

-Há um estoque de poções fortalecedoras, e outras úteis nesses casos, realmente não há o que fazer...- disse em tom decisivo.

-Eles não merecem isso.

-Você tem tão pouca fé neles?

Sirius encarou os olhos negros.

**Eu sinto muito se Harry ficou irritante nesse capítulo... mas afinal a tranformação pesou. **

**O próximo capítulo é o último.**


	15. Epílogo

**Parece que haverá uma continuação, possível M-preg ou threesome, não sei, vão ter que esperar a II Parte, esse epílogo estava pronto a muito tempo, só esperando aquela chavesinha dourada pra publicar... aí está, acho que ficou bom.**

* * *

**música: Come Undone do Duran Duran.**

* * *

**LUAR MORTO. CAP-15**

**Epílogo...**

Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams.

_(nunca consigo evitar entrar em crise)_

Cannot believe, you're taking my heart to pieces.

_(Não posso acreditar que você está fazendo meu coração em pedaços.)_

Lost in a snow filled sky, we'll make it alright to come undone.

_Perdidos, num céu cheio de neve, poremos tudo bem, para ficar fora._

Now we'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside.

_Agora tentaremos ficar cegos, para a esperança e o medo lá fora,_

Hey child, stay wilder than the wind, and blow me in to cry.

_Hey criança, fique mais selvagem que o vento_

_E arrebate-me para o pranto._

Who do you need, who do you love, when you come undone?

_De quem você precisa, quem você ama, quando você fica fora de si?_

**T**ap, tap, tap... o som repercutia em sua cabeça vazia, tap...tap...tap...

Gotejando. gotejando...

Seus olhos estavam nublados, não conseguia ver mais que formas indistintas e acinzentadas... havia um estranho vazio entorpecido.

_Morrer e matar, matar ou morrer, matar é morrer._

_Amar e odiar, odiar ou amar, odiar é amar._

_Tudo é unido, nada é em vão._

_Tudo e nada são faces da mesma dama._

_Vida e morte... morte e vida._

Seus olhos focalizaram um ponto negro que cresceu o encarando... um animal negro.

Não era grande, era maltratado e selvagem, os olhos pareciam brasas mornas prestes a apagarem.

O animal sustentou o olhar.

Parecia um velho animal cansado de caçar, cansado de procurar...

_Morte e vida, morrer e viver, viver ou morrer, viver é morrer._

Sangrava... haviam marcas sangrentas nas pernas do animal... no entanto, mesmo assim a criatura era suficientemente altiva, para merecer a observação.

_Amar e odiar, odiar ou amar, odiar é amar._

_Amar é viver... odiar é viver... viver é amar e odiar._

_Amar e odiar, odiar ou amar, odiar é amar._

O lobo de olhos verdes contemplou a lua que sumia na escuridão enquanto flocos de neve caiam.

Tap, tap, tap, gotejando, até que o lobo fosse sumindo na neve… indo, deixando-o. Tap, tap, tap...

Seus olhos piscaram doloridos.

Tap, tap, screcht...

Som de algo na neve, algo que se arrastava, piscou tentando ver, algo perto.

Ainda havia um leve som de gotejar, mas algo mais forte se arrastava, o vento leve e frio brincou com os flocos de neve... maldito inverno no outono...

-Harry...

A voz era distante e rouca, piscou com força, e algo pareceu desembaçar um pouco seus olhos doloridos.

Remo estava olhando-o, agora de perto, a respiração quente dele, tocava seu rosto.

-Remo...

-Você está bem? Está consciente? Harry, você...

-Hum...- gemeu ao tentar mover-se.

Seu braço doeu intensamente, e agora, percebia que o gotejar vinha de seu braço, o sangue escorrera pela mão, pendurada nos degraus da escada da cozinha...

-Remo...- murmurou surpreso quando conseguiu focalizar o outro mesmo sem os óculos.- Você está bem? Não está muito machucado?

-Não... não estou, só um pouco, amortecido...- disse ele estendendo a mão e lhe tocando o rosto.- Temos que sair do frio, ou vamos morrer congelados...

-Certo.- disse fazendo um grande esforço para se levantar, tremendo.

Remo estava tão sujo de sangue que até algumas de suas mechas grisalhas estavam coladas de sangue seco. No entanto, não era fácil perceber novos cortes e arranhões pelo corpo dele.

Estava um pouco pior, alguns dos ferimentos de sua perna pareciam inchados e inflamados, no seu braço havia uma marca feia.

Um corte pequeno mas profundo que ainda sangrava...

Além que seu corpo parecia ter sido bem maltratado... certa parte doía como a muito não sentia.

Mesmo assim, ambos mais se arrastaram para dentro que qualquer coisa.

Remo achou sua varinha encima da lareira onde deixara, conjurou dois roupões e fez o corte de Harry parar de sangrar.

Ambos sentaram-se no sofá olhando a bagunça na casa.

-Como está?- Remo perguntou baixo, fazendo surgir chamas na lareira.

-Zonzo...- falou olhando perdidamente o fogo.-O que houve? Eu não lembro bem...

Sentiu um alívio estranho quando o outro o abraçou e o puxou pra si, devagar, tentando evitar que os ferimentos ainda sensíveis doessem mais, deitou-se com a cabeça no colo do outro homem que puxou a velha manta do sofá sobre ambos, e lhe acariciou o rosto e os cabelos.

-A primeira vez é assim... é difícil lembrar... seu corpo fez um esforço muito grande, e você já estava debilitado pelo feitiço de Voldemort.

-Hum...você parece cansado...- murmurou.-Não acha melhor ir deitar?

-Não.- o homem disse baixo acariciando seu rosto.

-Remo... eu... eu...

-Eu te amo Harry, muito.- ele disse o olhando.

Harry sorriu emocionado mas, triste, um sorriso trêmulo.

-Eu não posso dizer que não te traí Harry, você mesmo sabe o que Sirius representa pra mim, e eu para ele.

Harry suspirou nervoso.

-Não me deixa Remo... por favor...

-Eu não conseguiria deixa-lo... eu lhe amo, Sirius e Snape tem uma relação de amor e ódio, Sirius é um inconstante...

Harry estendeu as mãos e segurou o rosto do outro homem.

-Não posso mesmo pedir para esquece-lo, ele também é importante pra mim... só, só, seja meu, seja meu por inteiro quando estiver comigo...

-Farei isso, Harry. Juro que farei.

-Eu sei que Sirius não tem muita coisa, mas eu também só tenho você...

-Eu sei.- disse Remo o olhando com um carinho sofrido.

-Nós somos um bando de ferrados não somos?- Harry perguntou com um sorriso deprimido.

-É um bando meio perdido.- Remo disse baixo.

Remo suspirou e voltou a olhar o fogo, depois a sala bagunçada... quando voltou a olhar, Harry estava com os olho quase fechados.

-Fique acordado, até eles chegarem... certo?- disse um pouco alto para despertá-lo.

-Certo.- disse Harry sonolento.

-Só por segurança.

-Só por segurança.- Harry repetiu tentando manter-se acordado.- Você me perdoa Remo? Por ter dormido com Snape e Carlinhos?

-Acho que não tenho o direito de cobrar fidelidade.

-Você é o macho alfa do bando.- Harry disse com um riso e uma careta.- Ai...

-Que foi?

Harry voltou a ergueu a mão e deu um pequeno soco no peito do outro.

-Você deixou muito clara sua superioridade.

-Desculpe se não fui mais delicado.

-Certo...

O som veio da lareira e em seguida os dois homens surgiram, um com uma expressão séria de preocupação, o outro de enfado cínico.

-Já que os dois não se mataram, poderiam se separar para que possamos remenda-los para a próxima lua?- disse Snape depositando uma pequena caixa na poltrona.

-Vocês estão bem?- Sirius perguntou.

-Não se preocupe...- disse Remo ajudando Harry a sentar-se.

-Estamos bem Sirius.- Harry disse enrolado na manta.

-O mesmo não se aplica ao resto da casa não é?- disse Snape.- Vocês no mínimo se morderam a noite toda.

-Não exatamente.- disse Harry sentando novamente, já separado de Remo, mas o olhando com um jeito maroto.- havia coisa melhor pra fazermos não é Remo?

Remo apenas sorriu e bebeu a poção que Sirius lhe estendia.

-Por mais fascinante que seja o interlúdio amoroso dos lobisomens, me poupe dos detalhes Potter e beba a poção.- Disse Snape com um olhar assassino.

Sirius riu, batendo no braço ferido de Remo que gemeu.

-Ops, desculpe.- disse Sirius com uma careta.

Harry riu engasgando com a poção, fazendo Snape reclamar ainda mais... olhando Sirius provoca-lo também...

Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos dourados... e enfim o sono chegou...

Abençoado sono necessário, para enfrentar o que quer que viesse.

* * *

"**Na sua estante" da Pitty tem embalado as idéias da continuação. Que nos presentearão com Mpreg e um monte de Angst que vai mostrar que Severo tinha toda a razão..**


End file.
